Buffy, the Witchy Vampire Slayer
by LadyVisionary
Summary: Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past the marauders from Hogwarts.
1. Phases in a slayers life

**Buffy, the Witchy Vampire Slayer**

Chapter 1 – Phases in a slayers life.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything...-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three.

HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the maradeurs 19:s and up). The years follows the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts maradeurs (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch).

Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1992, Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, England.**

Buffy Anne Summers stood in the line to the Great Hall, watching nervously as her possible, future classmates got sorted in to houses. She was soaked wet, and shivered from the cold.   
A minute earler, an old hat had sang a song about...something. Buffy hadn't really paid any attention, since her eyes and ears were focused elsewhere. Everything in here was so...overwhelming - from the floating candles to the bewitched ceiling. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she almost didn't notice when professor...was it McGonagall? called her name.

"Buffy Summers."

'_What? Oh! That's me!'_ Buffy walked up to the stool and sat down, and the hat was put on.

'Hmm...Difficult. I see a dark future for you miss. Summers...but not because you are dark, no. It's because of your coming powers...'

'_What powers?'_ Buffy thought. _'I don't have any powers. I just found out I was a witch!'_

'Yes, yes...of course...you are a potential...wonder why nobody has noticed...'

_'Potential? Potential what? Potential ice-skater, potential princess...potential dinner? What?!'_

'Potential victim. Victim for powers bigger than you. Victim for your destiny.'

_'I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny free, really.'_

'So young, and innocent...but not for long...no, my girl. You will be called.'

_'Called? By whom? My mother? Telephones are not supposed to work in here.'_

Buffy could have sworn the hat chuckled.

'You will understand...you will. I see great things in your future, miss Summers. Horrible things, yes, but great things. Death...'

_'Death? I'm going to die? Or am I going to kill somebody? Has anyone ever told you that you're scary? And why am I talking to you? You're just a hat!'_

The hat chuckled again.

'You have a great power, my friend...Normally, I would have put you in Slytherin – because of were your power comes from...but I believe that house would only corrupt your mind, and make you use your powers for other things than what they are meant to do. So it better be...' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Buffy wasn't aware of that the hat had screamed the last word out loud, until it was lifted off her head, and she heard applause coming from the Gryffindor table. She felt slightly dizzy. What was the hat talking about? She sighed, and threw the information away, not believing it was important.

_'After all, it was just a hat...'_

She sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited until the last student had been sorted.

"Hi. I'm Buffy. And you are?" She turned to the girl beside her, she had thick, dark red hair and almondshaped green eyes – very green eyes.

"Lily Evans. So, how do you feel about being sorted?"

"Good, I guess. The hat said some strange things, though."

"You sat there for a long time. What did it say?" Lily sounded curious.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just silly things." The girl laughed.

"I know. When I was sorted last year, the hat wanted to put me in Rawenclaw, but then it said something about a written future, which could only be changed if it placed me in Gryffindor. It was a little scary, actually."

"Really?" _'I guess that hat really enjoys scaring up the students...'_

"Hey, Evans. an you pass me the salt?" A boy, with messy black hair and hazel eyes turned to them.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you use the salt in front of you instead of the one at this side of the table?"

"Oh." The boy looked disappointed.

"Didn't notice."

Lily rolled her eyes again, and turned to Buffy.

"That's James Potter. Stay out of his way if you don't want to get into trouble. He and his gang has been in detention so many times, I can't even remember how many. Real pranksters. And bullies." She spit out the last word.

"His gang?" Buffy asked, and Lily nodded to three boys sitting around the one called James.

"Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. The only one decent is Lupin...I'll never understand my he hangs out with that crowd." Lily pointed at a boy with lightbrown hair, and amber eyes.

Buffy didn't think any of the boys looked like bullies. One of them actually looked like he was the kind of type to be bullied.

"They seems nice..."

Lily snorted.

"Right. Just wait until you see them in action..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus sat down the lake. Remus read a book, James played with the snitch while Peter stared at him google-eyed. Sirius had his eyes on a certain blonde...

"Hey, Siri. What are you looking at?" James stopped playing with the snitch, to Peter's disappointment. Sirius nodded to Buffy, who sat talking with Lily and some of her friends.

"Aaah – the new first year...do you have a crush?" James teased.

"I do not! And talking about crushes – when are you going to ask Evans out?"

James sighed.

"What's the use? She looks at me like I'm some kind of plague."

"Maybe she would say yes if you stopped bully Snape around?" Remus suggested, and sat up. He looked slightly pale (the full moon was the next night), and longed to tell his friends about...what he was...so he could have their support. But he knew the chances were that they would all abandon him if they ever found out.

James looked shocked.

"Stop playing pranks at Snivellus? Never!"

Remus sighed.

"Fine. Butthen I think it's the best if you move your eyes to someone else. You have no chance whatsoever with Lily as long as you keep playing pranks on Sniv...Snape."

"Alright. I'll stop – when he does."

"Which is unlikely to happen..." Remus murmured.

"Talking about the trolls," Sirius said, because Snape had just come down to the lake.

They all stood up, except for Remus, who tried to ignore the whole scene.

Lily had also seen it, and turned to Buffy.

"Watch," she said, "...and you'll understand why I'll never like them."

"Hey, Snivellus. What are you doing here?" James said.

"Trying to catch some sun to make you less white, and more colourful? No use, it's not going to work."

The boy called Peter burst out laughing, and James smirked.

The other boy...Snivellus, became even whiter if that was even possible.

"Watch your mouth, Potter, or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

James laughed.

"I would love to see you try!" He snatched up his wand.

"Engorgio!" He screamed, and Snape suddenly found himself swell bigger and bigger.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snape started to soar, slowly up in the air. Buffy tried to hold back a laugh, with little success. This earned an angry look from Lily, and she hastily stopped.

"You think this is funny?"

"No, no. Of course not!" Buffy hastily shook her head. "It's not nice...but...you can't say it's not laughable." Buffy was sure it twitched a little in a corner of Lily's mouth, before she became serious.

"I better stop them, before they hurt each other..."

"Oh, come one, Lils! It's not like it's dangerous..." Buffy had to take that back, when Snape soared higher and higher, without any sign of him stopping. He hadn't stopped to swell either.

"Potter! Stop in this instance! What if you loose control and he falls?!"

"Not a big loss..." James smirked, but got quiet when he saw Lily's furious look.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop it. Finite!" he screamed, and pointed his wand at Snape, who suddenly stopped and started to fall down, fast, as the swelling stopped too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?! YOU CAN'T END THE SPELL WHILE HE'S IN THE AIR!"

James looked slightly pale, as Snape started to fall faster and faster...

"I didn't think..." ...he was only ten meters away from crashing into the ground now...

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Lily screamed, and Snape's fall became noticeably slower, and only crashed into the ground with an easy bang, instead of a 'BOOM' and 'CRACK'.

As soon as he could breath again, he ran away.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! OF ALL YOUR STUPID PRANKS AND IDIOTIC HEXES, THIS WAS THE WORST! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I WON'T REPORT THIS TO MCGONAGALL AND GETS YOU EXPELLED!"

"I...I...I didn't..."

"Of course, you weren't THINKING! You are so thick-headed! I..."

Lily kept screaming furiously. The people down the lake started to leave slowly, until only Buffy, Lily and the marauders were left.

'_How could he do that?'_ Buffy thought,_ 'Lily was right. They are bullies'._

Then she remembered how much in shock James, Sirius, Peter and Remus was – especially James.

_'They didn't mean to let it go that far – he wasn't thinking, that's all...'_

"Lily..." she walked up to her, and put an arm on her shoulder. "I think that's enough...they learnt their lesson..." Lily took a deep breath, and Buffy couldn't help but think she was grateful for the break – she obviously didn't have anything else to scream about. They slowly left, the marauders following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey..." Buffy looked up, and stared into James' hazel eyes.

"Hi," she said shortly.

"Umm...we just wanted to thank you for stop Evan's screaming. I thought I was going to be deaf," he tried to joke. Buffy stared at him coldly, and she heard Remus sigh, and mutter something about 'idiot.'

"You think it was funny?"

"No! I mean...at first...but...we didn't mean to...you know...let him fall. It was just some fun..."

"FUN?!"

"Not that part wasn't," Sirius hastily added, not wanting to spoil his chances with Buffy completely.

"...We never meant to let him fall and hurt him. James is really thick sometimes. Anyway, could you apologise to Evans from us?"

"It's not her you should apologise to," Buffy said.

"It's not?" James asked dumbly.

Buffy sighed. Lily was right. They _were_ thickheaded.

"It's to Snape. He was the one who almost got hurt. Not Lily."

"We're going to aplogise to Snivellus?!"

"Oh, you don't have to. But I would highly recommend it – for your own sake."

James swallowed.

"Alright...but in secret. And just because we're apologising for that incident doesn't mean we're going to stop hex him..."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and sighed. But from that day, the marauders and Buffy came to an understanding, and became good friends – much to Lily's dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The summer 1993, England.**

"We're going WERE?!" Buffy exclaimed.

"USA. Los Angeles. Your father got a job there."

"But...the school..." Buffy protested weakly. _'And my friends...Lily...Sirius.' _She swallowed. Buffy was sure she had had a crush on the handsome marauder for quite a long time now, just as James had a serious crush on Lily. Buffy was sure they would end up together – once James stopped being so 'thickheaded', as Lily so nicely called him.

"Oh, Buffy, darling. There is schools in LA too. You've already been accepted – to Hemery high school."

"HIGH-SCHOOL! Mum, I'm a WITCH!"

"Don't speak so loud!" Joyce said, "the neighbours can hear you!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T MOVE AND BECOME SOME STUPID JANK!"

"Buffy! Watch your mouth! Go up and pack, now! We're leaving tomorrow." Joyce look softened hen she saw that Buffy had tears in her eyes.

"Honey, it's for you we're doing this. To get you away from all this...unnatural...magic stuff."

"But..."

"No 'buts', honey." Joyce sounded firm once again.

"If the only way to make you live a normal life, is to move to America – may so be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy cried slowly, as she read through the letters to the marauders and Lily.

'_Dear Lily.   
__When you get this, I am no longer in the place called England. I'm going to America - for good. My mum has got this stupid idea in her head that magic is dangerous – so that's why we're moving. I can't tell you how much you mean to me...I'll never forget you. I'll never forget anything that has to do with Hogwarts – but mum wants me too. I don't think this is her idea though – it's my dad's.   
He never liked the fact that I'm different. __He got home an hour ago, and threw away all my Hogwarts stuff - even my broom. __I managed to hide my wand, though, and I want you to keep Willow when she comes with this letter.   
I hope I'll see you someday, even if it's doubtful as long as things are like they are. __You were the first friend I made at Hogwarts, Lils, and during the year we had, we made many beautiful memories. I'll never forget them. Remember when you managed to sneak me out of my detention with that b-tch we have as DADA professor? (Like throwing a stink-bomb behind her desk is such of a big deal? Anyway, thank you – you will always be my Angel!) M__ake sure the marauders don't gets too many detentions, or gets expelled or something. Give Sirius a kiss on the cheek from me – if you can stand it. __I wish you all my luck, and don't give up hope on James yet. I'm sure he'll come around – he can't stay thick-headed forever, can he?   
__Love,   
__Buffy.'_

_'Peter!   
__Of everyone in the marauder gang, you are the one I know least. Why do you always hide in the shadow? Show the world what a wonderful man you can be, stop following in others footsteps. Stay close with your true friends and accept things for what they are. I know your mind and heart is split in two – make sure you follow the right part. (PS. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts...I'll be moving to America – hear me sigh in desperation. Contact one of the others for details. DS.)   
__Will never forget you,   
__Buffy.'_

_'My dearest Moony.   
__Do you remember when I gave you that nickname? When I first found out about your 'illness'.   
__(Sick mum – pfft.) You know you can't fool me! And I have a feeling you won't be able to fool the others for long either. You know they'll find out, eventually.   
__Actually, I told James and Sirius you had something you wanted to share – but don't worry. If they're mean when you share the 'news', I'll come back and kick their asses. (You know I can!) I think you'll feel much better once it's out in the open. I remember how relieved you looked when I found out. (It's not healthy to wear a secret like that for so long – Lily's words, not mine.) And before you freak; yes, she knows. But I didn't tell her! She already knew (you know how smart she is – she was actually the one who made me start to wonder), and she doesn't hate you for it – she feels sorry for you. And I know it will only bring the marauders closer if you tell them. Anyway – now to the sorrowful matters.   
__I'll be leaving – soon. Tomorrow, actually - to America, the land of janks.   
Now you propably wonder why this is a sorrowful matter. The reason is, I'm not going there on a holiday. I'm moving. Not because I want to, but because my parents thinks magic is dangerous and wants to take me away from it. Like that's going to happen. I'll always be a witch, no matter what – even if I'm not able to do magic. I will never forget you, Moony. You were always there for me, when I needed a shoulder to cry against, or an ear to listen (okay, maybe two).   
Wish me good luck, and don't let James and Sirius do something too stupid.   
Bite Filch in the ass for me during one of your transformations (just kidding, I know you wouldn't dare!) and take care. Don't forget who your friends are.   
__Love,   
__Your friend Buffy.'_

_'Dear James.   
__I guess Sirius is at your place over the summer, so this letter is partly for you too.   
__I'm moving. Now, don't start to scream or hex something (do I have to remind you that magic is strictly forbidden outside of Hogwarts when you're not of age?) when you read this. __I'm moving (Stop screaming, James, it doesn't suit you...and don't let your jaw hang open like that, Sirius – it's disgusting!) to America. (I told you to stop.) __The reason I'm doing this is not because I don't want to stay – I do. It's because a stupid idea my parents got (put the wand down, Siri - you won't reach my parents from where you are anyway). Contact Lily for details (I just gave you a reason to call her, James - be grateful). __Stay together.   
You will always be friends. You will always be the marauders.   
Have patience with Lily, James. She likes you too, but are too stubborn to admit it (mainly because you're acting like a thick-headed pig – her words, not mine). Remember this: You sooner you 'grow up and start acting like a man' ( don't kill the messenger) the sooner a certain red-head will fall into your arms.   
I love you both, and don't forget what I said – and don't forget me either! If the future allows it – we will meet again. (PS. I think Remus has something he wants to share – don't push him away because of it. And don't let him pretend it's nothing. DS.)   
__(PPS. There's a second note in this letter, James. It's for Sirius. ONLY Sirius, so don't read it! DDS.) (PPPS. I told you not to read it! DDDS.)   
__Yours,   
__Buffy'_

_'Sirius!   
__When I got to know you all, I was just a silly first-year, and you were already the famous marauders. Still, you let me have a place in your heart, and that means a lot to me. Lily was my first true friend, Remus was the one I always could come to, knowing he would listen. James was the one that always made me laugh and he protected me. Peter – well, he was just Peter. And then it is you, I never really understand you. You have so many different sides, and I'm sorry because I now know that I'll propably never be able to figure them all out. But I know one thing – and that is that you were the most special. You made me feel the most.   
Silly but...you always made me feel better, and I don't doubt you'll keep doing that even if I'm in the other end of the world. I think that if the time had been more right, maybe you and I would have had a future...What I feel for you, Siri, is something a person might call – well, love. I know you propably only saw me as a little sister, but I love you so much more than that. Or I think so, at least. After all, I'm just a silly newly 'graduated' first-year-who-won't-return-for-her-second-year. But now I'll never know what we might have had... Take care of everyone, and take care of yourself. __When I come back (I hope I will), I would very much love to see you safe in one part, and not split up in two (that would be disgusting).   
__Love always,   
__Buffy.'_

Buffy wiped the tears out of her face, and placed the letters in envelopes. Then, she walked gave Willow, her owl the letters.

"Give Lily her letter last, okay?"

Willow hoed, and picked Buffy on her hand.

"The reason I want you to do that, is that I want you to stay with her afterwards..."

Willow looked at Buffy with big sorrowful eyes that clearly said 'don't you want me?'

"Of course I want you, silly, but like things are now...my parents would never let me keep you. At least I'll know you'll get a good home at Lily's. Now, go!"

Willow gave Buffy a last pick, before flying out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1996, Hemery High School, LA, America.**

_Buffy sat down at the schoolstair, slowly eating a lollipop. Suddenly, a man came up o her._

"_Buffy Summers?"   
__   
"Yeah? Hi! What?" Buffy suddenly felt nervous._

"I need to speak with you."   
_   
"You're not from Bullock's, are you? 'Cause I-I meant to pay for that lipstick." Buffy said, as fast as she could.   
__   
"There isn't much time. You must come with me. Your destiny awaits."   
__   
"I don't have a destiny. I'm destiny-free, really." Suddenly, Buffy had a flashback to her sorting, and the things the hat said. Plus other things she'd done her best to forget – Hogwarts, her being a witch, Lily, the marauders...   
__   
"Yes, you have. You are the Chosen One. You alone can stop them."_

"_Who?"   
__   
"The vampires."   
_

"_Huh?"_

_---   
_

"_You're a witch?" Merrick asked._

"_Yep. The witchy vampire slayer – obviously..."_

"_Can I see your wand?"_

"_Sure." Buffy picked up her wand of her pocket._

"_It's maple and has a..."_

_-Crack-_

"_What are you DOING?!" Buffy screamed furiously, when she saw that Merrick broke her wand._

"_I am very sorry, miss Summers, but this is the councils orders. A slayer cannot have more power than necessary._

"_POWER?! I don't even use it! It's a memory! That's what's necessary! It's my past!"_

"_I am truly sorry..." Merrick stared sadly at the girl, when she broke, and started to cry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1997-1999, Sunnydale, California.**

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One... The Slayer hunts vampires, Buffy is a Slayer, don't tell anyone."

---

"_Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die."_

_---_

"_You were destined to die! It was written!"_

_   
"What can I say? I flunked the written."_

---

_"We saved the world. I say we party."_

---

_"Buffy, what is going on?"   
"Mom... I'm a vampire slayer."_

---

_"__Honey, are you sure you're a vampire slayer? I mean, have you tried not being a slayer?"_

---

_"Do... do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would love to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or... god, even studying! But I have to save the world... again."_

---   
_   
"Buffy! The reason we moved was to take you away from all the supernatural stuff!"_

"_What can I say? I'm a supernatural-magnet."_

"_It's nothing to joke about."_

"_What do you want me to say, huh? That I should turn my back to my destiny? Believe me, I've tried!"_

---

"_If you walk out that door, don't even think of coming back!"_

---

"_Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends...No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?"_

_"Me."_

_---   
__   
**"**I love you."_

_**"**Close your eyes..." _

_---_

_"I can't believe you're breaking up with me..."_

_...   
_

"_I'm leaving. After the Ascension. After it's finished with the Mayor and Faith. If we survive, I'll go."   
_

---

_"Wesley, go back to your Council and tell them until the next Slayer comes along, they can close up shop. I'm not working for them anymore."_

---

"_My God. He's gonna do the entire speech."_

_   
"Man, just ascend already."_

_"Evil."_

_---   
_

_"It has begun. My destiny. It's a little sooner than I expected. I had this whole section on civic pride. But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish."_

_---   
_

_"Guys, take a moment to deal with this. We survived."_

_"It was a hell of a battle."_

_"Not the battle. High School. We're taking a moment. And we're done."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that summer, Buffy and Willow sat in Buffy's room, Willow was babbling about something, but Buffy didn't pay any attention. Once in awhile, she had found that her thoughts kept drifting back to England...to Hogwarts.

"Buffy!" Willow laughed.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about?"

Buffy took a deep breath.

"Will, I know we've been through a lot of stuff...but there's one thing I haven't told you."

"Which is...?"

"I'm a witch."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Many explanations later.**

"So...you had a wand and stuff?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Willow!"

"I'm sorry, it's just...a lot to take in. You're...English."

"Yep."

"And all the times we made fun of Giles...how could you make fun of Giles?"

"Will, you have to understand that thinking about England...it hurt - a lot. So I tried to forget. Acing like I do – it's a protection. So I won't get hurt anymore. I've already lost so much..."

"So...you're like...going back?"

"Yeah...it's time. I mean, it feels like it. We've graduated from high school, stopped the mayor...I quit the council – I don't have to follow their orders anymore. I'm free. The only reason I haven't visited yet is because they bossed me around. Now they can't."

Willow hugged her.

"Just...take care, okay? And write...was it with owls you send letters? A lot to absorb here."

Buffy laughed.

"Yeah. I actually had an owl called Willow. Maybe that's why I was drawn to you in the first place..."

"Yeah...maybe..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...you're leaving?"

"Yeah."

Joyce sighed.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. The moment I found out you were the slayer...I just knew I wouldn't be able to take you away from it, just as little as I was able to make you forget about England..."

"I guess you'll stay her, huh?"

"Yes...England is not home for me, Buffy. Not anymore." She looked sadly at her daughter, who just shrugged.

"It's okay. I get it."

"Have you spoken to Giles? And your friends?"

"Yeah. They get it. Giles will be staying here for awhile, but he will propably move back to England soon too. It's not like he has a library to return to."

Joyce nodded in understanding.

"Will you be visiting?"

"I'll try. Who knows? I maybe won't stay long at all...maybe everything is so changed and weird..."

"I highly doubt that..." They hugged tightly.

"Take care, honey."

"Always." Buffy smiled, and walked out of the door, without turning back. And when she did it, she felt she was done with Sunnydale. It wasn't her home anymore – England was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **So, how do you like? Review lots, and I'll have next chapter up very soon!

/Ida


	2. Home again

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 2 – Home again.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything...-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three.

HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the maradeurs 19:s and up). The years follows the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts maradeurs (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi Emi! So you found your way here, huh? You think I'm talented? –beams with happiness- Thank you! And of course we're friends, friends are good! You think this one seems even better? Wow, I'm thrilled now! Comments like that is what makes my life worth to live! If you read closely, you'll see that Buffy is one year younger than the marauders, and this story takes place after her graduation in SunnyD. This means Buffy is eighteen and the marauders nineteen...James and Lily has not been killed yet, Harry's not born, Sirius is not in Azkaban and Peter isn't a betrayer – yet. I'm glad you like Buffy/Sirius! And the next chappie is here! Enjoy!

**The Charm One (anonymous):** Hi! Hope you're satisfied with this pairing! (It seems like it) You love me?!Thank you, that's so sweet! Yes, Remus and Willow is the perfect couple, but I agree, I love my Remus/Faith pairing too! (Although we haven't seen much of them – yet. Their time will come) As I told 'Willow Evenstar', this story takes place after Buffy's graduation, and since the marauders are one year older (the timline is screwed, I know), they're just nineteen, so nothing of the horrible stuff has happened yet. I am still arguing with myself wether or not I'm going to write it like it happens (Lily, James dies, Sirius in Azkaban etc.), or if I'm going to figure something else out. I'm glad you find my pairings yummy. I like 'em too!

**Goddessa39:** Hi! I'm sorry it won't be Buffy/Angel, but this takes place just after he leaves her after graduation, so it wouldn't work. I'm glad you like this anyway, though!

**Renna (anonymous)** & **Delphinus (anonymous):** & **The Greater Dog: **I'm glad you guys like my Sirius/Buffy pairing! 

**Untamed-Beauty:** Hi there! Of course I can update, how is this for soon? If you've read my answer to 'Willow Evenstar' and 'The Charm One', you should know that this story takes place after graduation, and since the marauders are one year older than B, that would make them nineteen. In other words – Harry's not born yet, Lily and james aren't dead, Sirius is not in Azkaban and Peter isn't a betrayer. Yet. We'll see if I go through with that evil fact. Haven't made up my mind yet.

**Panther28:** Hi there! The marauders are nineteen, one year older than Buffy. Yes, xander and Willow will come to England later, possibly to stay. At least Willow will, since she and Remus will get together (unless I chang my mind, which is highly unlikely). As for Buffy being a slayer...NO ONE in England knows. Count with a big schock when they find out...

**Locathah:** Hi! In my story, Buffy is one year younger than the marauders, and since it takes place after s. 3 of Buffy, she's a little more than 18, and the marauders 19, so they finished Hogwartsfor about twoyears ago. (In the age of 17/18) Buffy is going to get a wand, and will propably going to learn a little magic, but I'm not planning on maing her an uber-witch. I think too muchmagic would slow her down instead of helping her, since I believe she would realay on that more than on her physical strenght, and I don't want that. So Buffy will learn a bit magic, but not too much. She will still gowith the kicking, beating and hitting. Thanks for your review!

**Kat Hawkins:** Hi! If you check my timeline, this takes place after Buffy's graduation, and since the marauders are one year older, that would make them nineteen (Forget the HP timeline, screw it completely), which means James and Lili hasn't died yet! I'm still thinking on wrether or not I should kill them, and play out everything like in the books (J/L dies, V disappears, P betrays, S gets to Azkaban), so I'll see what I do. But no J/L bringing back, since they aren't dead yet. -Jumps around with happiness- And yes, Buffy/Sirius are surely cute!

**artimis-sandstorm:** Hi! Yes, I'll propbly do up to OotP, but I'm not sure it will happen like it does in the books. We'll see about that. If Sirius dies? You want him to die? Hmm.... We'll seewhat my screwed up mind can do! I'll do my best (but if he dies, I don't say it's gonna be like in the books). Thanks for your review. (And yes, Buffy sure has a bad history with boys...but in my story, she has only been heartbroken by Angel, since it starts after season three. Soso Riley! -Thank God- No Parker, -Thank God again-, and No Spike -Too bad-)

_**Thanks to:   
**__CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur   
__Moonylover2000   
__Juzblue   
__DarkAngelMali __   
Sammi_

_**Special Thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stepped out of the gates at the London airport. She looked around. Everything looked exactly like it had when she moved to LA, for almost seven years ago. It felt so distant.

"Welcome home, me." Buffy didn't know why she was so sad. After all, nobody expected her to be here. She smiled sadly.

"Where do we go from here?" She took her bags and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Buffy went through the Leaky Cauldron, she hoped to see someone she recognised. Or even better, recognised her. But no one did. Most of the witches and wizards glared at her, and wispered 'muggle'. Buffy almost laughed. Yeah, she was a real muggle. If you didn't count the fact that she was both a slayer and a witch. Or, well, maybe she wasn't much of a witch nowadays. She hastily passed through, until she stood in a small, walled courtyard, where there were nothing but a dustbin and a few weeds.

"Let's see if I remember this right," she mumbled, and looked up at the wall behind the dustbin " the entrance to Diagon Alley. She had only been in there once before, with her mother, to buy her school stuff, although they had taken another way in. Now, she had graduated. Not from Hogwarts, but high-school.

"Three up...two across..." she muttered, and tapped the wall three times with her wand " wait, where was her wand?

"Damnit!" She swore under her breath. Her wand was long gone, along with all her other Hogwarts stuff. She walked back into the pub.

"Ehr...excuse me?" She asked the barman, who looked down on her, slowly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Could you help me into Diagon Alley? I...I think I've forgotten my wand back home..." she mumbled.

"Really?" The barman, Tom, asked. The girl didn't seem like a witch.

"Do you go at Hogwarts?"

"Um... I used to, but I gratuated..."

"Oh! Of course. Just a minute." The man bent down behind the desk for his wand.

"...from Sunnydale high school," Buffy finished lamely, but Tom didn't hear her. At the same time as he came back up again, the door-bell tingled, and a man walked in.

_'He lookes familiar...'_ Buffy looked closer. The man had light-brown hair, and...amber eyes.

Buffy could recognise those eyes anywhere.

"Remus!" She screamed happily, and ran up to him, throwing her arms around him, never want to let go.

"I...can't...breathe..." Remus said, still adjusting to the shcok. Who was this...mad-woman?

"Oh, sorry! Sometimes I forget my own strenght!" She hastily let go, and smiled up at him.

Remus looked at her small, neat figure.

"Do I know you?"

Buffy's smile faltered.

"You...you don't remember me..."

Remus looked even closer. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a memory woke up...a memory of...he started to smile, when realisation fell upon him.

"Buffy?!"

"YES!" Buffy laughed, when Remus lifted her up, and Buffy hugged him again. This time, they almost broke one of the tables.

"Hey, be careful!" Tom screamed, but they didn't pay him any notice.

"How...?"

"What...?"

"When...?"

"I never thought I would see you agin..."

"Me neither...!"

"This is so amazing!"

Buffy laughed again. She couldn't help it. Suddenly, everything felt so right.

She was home.

"I take it you won't need my help, then?" Tom asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Buffy sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, enjoying an ice-cream.

Buffy had chocolate, chocolate and chocolate ("You can never have too much chocolate"), and Remus had chocolate, mint and...chicken. ("It must be my wolfpart.")

"So...where have you been all these years?"

"Oh, LA, at first, but we had to move when I burnt down the gym, so then I ended up in Sun..."

"...Woa, woa, woa. Take it easy. Play-back. What did you say?"

"Oh, eh...I ended up in..."

"...not that part! The part about the gym!"

"You noticed that part, huh?" Buffy said, sheepishly. "I burnt it down. To the ground actually. It was pretty colors."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. All red, and yellow and..." Buffy laughed when she saw Remus' face.

"Take it easy, Moony. I'm not a pyromaniac. I don't make it a habit to burn places down."

Remus seemed to relax a bit. Buffy got something evil in her eye and added:

"...If you don't count my last high-school. I blew that one up."

Remus got slightly pale, and Buffy giggled. Remus shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't trick me like that, it's not funny."

"I didn't trick you," Buffy said innocently, and laughed when she saw Remus' face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...you really blew up the school?"

"Uh-hu."

"And the mayor turned into a demon?"

"Uh-hu."

"And you really blew up the school?"

Buffy gave him a look.

"You already asked me that.

"Sorry...it's just...you really blew up the school?"

Buffy shook her head sadly.

"I have to say, Moony, that I'm quite disappointed. I thought James and Sirius were the tickheaded ones. I always had such high hopes for you, my dear friend," she sighed dramitcally.

Remus smiled, and then got serious.

"You really blew up the school?"

Buffy laughed. "Yes, Moony, I did. But I told you about my reasons."

"Yeah...wait a minute. How did you know the mayor was going to change?"

Buffy looked slightly embarrased.

"Can we talk about this with the gang?"

"The...gang?"

"Uh-hu. You, James, Sirius, me, Lily, if possible."

"Oh." Remus face got a sad expression.

"Remus, I am so sorry! They really are thick-headed!" Buffy said, thinking the others had taken a distance from hom when they found out about his...illness.

But Remus just laughed.

"Buffy. They didn't leave me. You were right. It brought us closer."

"Oh. Oh! So...were are they?" Remus sighed.

"Well...from what I've heard, Lily is with James on a honeymoon somewhere in Europe." Remus laughed when he saw Buffy's surprised - but happy- face.

"Yes, they ended up together. Just like you thought. Sirius was bridegroom."

Buffy beamed with happiness.

"What about him? And Peter?"

"Padfoot is somwhere chasing girls, that's what he said at least, but I think he's just staying away from his family. Wormtail on the other hand...I have no idea. I haven't seen him the whole summer."

"Padfoot? Wormtail?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Oh, right. I forgot you didn't know. When I told the guys about my lycanthropy, they felt sorry, but they couldn't do anything to help, except being there for support. Then, in fourth year, James happened to stumble onto something called the 'animagus transformation', and they started to study it. I didn't know anything about it, in case they didn't succeed, but they did, in their fifth year. The animagus transformation allows the person who casts it, transform into an animal form. James is a stag, which is why we nowadays call him Prongs, Peter is a rat, Wormtail, and Sirius is a dog, therefore, Padfoot. If they're in their animal form during my transformation, they can keep me company, since a werewolf only is dangerous to humans."

"That's great! I told you telling them wouldn't be a bad thing!"

Remus smiled.

"Yes, your ideas were always the most brilliant ones. Remember the stink bomb?"

And the two friend found themselves trapped into memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you know when they get back?"

"Umm...James and Lily should be back sometime during next week, since I don't know where Wormtail is, I can't tell when he's going to be back. And you'll never know with Padfoot either. He was supposed to be back days ago, but as you can see, he's not."

"Maybe he found a girl in Rome." Buffy said, her thoughts drifting away to Sirius.

_'I wonder what he looks like. Remus looks pretty much the same, except that he's taller, and more well-built. Kinda cute, actually.'_

Buffy started to think about how a nineteen year old Sirius would look if you compared with his eleven-year old self.

_'Thick hair, which you just wanna draw your fingers through...deep grey eyes- easy to drown in. Tall, musculare body...'_ She snapped out of her thoughts.

_'Bad Buffy. Bad, bad Buffy."_

Buffy started to think about how a nineteen year old Sirius would look if you compared with his eleven-year old self. She snapped out of her thoughts. 

Remus looked amused, like he knew exactly what Buffy was thinking, and she found herself blush.

"Sirius?" He smirked.

"Nice weather we have here, huh?" Buffy said, trying to change the subject.

Remus raised an eyebrow, and looked up at the sky in London, covered in heavy, dark, grey clouds. In that second, it started to rain.

"A girl can dream, can't she?"

Remus smiled.

"About the weather, or Sirius?" Buffy sighed in frustration.

'I'm doomed.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood in front of a mirror in Remus' house. He had offered her a place to stay, until she found something else.

"Today is the day..." she murmured.

Yes, today was today. James and Lily had sent Remus a letter, which said they would arrive by muggle-airplane Monday the 14th. Which was today.

"Ready?" Remus stuck in his head.

Buffy nodded nervously. Her mouth was so dry, and she couldn't say a word. During the week she'd stayed here, she had talked quite often. And a lot. And in a very...American way.

It was amusing to see how she suddenly stopped.

"Since you can't apparate, and I don't have a portkey, we have to take the bus."

Buffy nodded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes, and a horrible ride on a purple triple-decker bus, they were in front of the gates to the airport.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Buffy said, and Remus looked at her in sympathy.

"Yes, that bus has that affect on people. I'm surprised you haven't thrown up already."

Buffy gave him an evil glare.

"One more word, and I'll strangle you to death."

Remus sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There they are!" Remus said, and waved at a beautiful red-head, and a tall man with messy black hair.

"THAT'S James and Lily? Wow. They've changed a lot." Suddenly, James waved with his wand, hidden behind his sweater, and suddenly a flower beside them changed into a dog. An old lady beside them saw this and shrieked in fear. Lily hit James hard on the arm. Buffy could, thanks to her slayer hearing, hear what she said:

"Don't you have a brain at all?! I can't believe I married you, you thick-headed..."

"...On a second thought, they haven't."

Remus laughed. "That's the couple of James and Lily Potter for you. Ready to surprise them?" Buffy found herself dry in her mouth once again, but nodded.

"Remus!" James waved, and ran up to him, along with Lily, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Buffy stood still and quiet like a statue behind Remus, and no one paid her any notice, since James and Remus were talking, obviously about something serious.

Buffy could hear the words 'death eaters', 'Voldemort', 'had to leave early', 'Dumbledore', but wasn't able to make any sense out of it. Suddenly, Buffy noticed her.

"Don't I know you?" She asked, and Buffy smiled. Remus decided to joke, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Didn't I tell you? This is my girlfriend, she's from America, and...OUCH!" Buffy had hit him hard on the arm, and glared angrily, but when she saw she had hurt him, her eyes softened, and she started to examine his arm carefully.

"Oh God, Remus, IamsosorryIwasn'tthinkingandsometimesIhitfartoohardwithoutthinkingand I'mreallysorryandyou'renotmadareyou'causeIdon'twantyoutobemadand..." Buffy had to stop.

"Okay, oxygen is becoming an issue." Remus smiled, and rubbed his arm.

"It's alright...but, OUCH. You've got quite a fist there, Buffy. Ever thought of..."

"BUFFY?!" James and Lily exclaimed.

"Oops?" Remus tried, when they both turned to him with angry looks.

"You didn't think it was important to tell us that Buffy was back?!" James said.

"We wanted to surprise you, guys." Buffy said. "And I've only been back for a week..."

"A WHOLE WEEK?!" James screamed, then he smiled.

"Get over here, Buffster! I missed you." James embraced her in a tight hug, which Lily joined, and then Remus.

"And again with the oxygen issue," Buffy choked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sirius apparated into his apartment, he sighed. After Lily and James marriage, he had moved out, so as not to disturb them. But he simply refused to move back home. So that's why he lived here, in a shabby apartment in one of the dirtiest areas in muggle London.

He simply threw all his dirty clothes on the floor, too tired to lift his wand and clean them with a swish. He sighed, and sank down on his bed, drifting asleep.

"What are you doing here?'

'Watching. I miss you.'

'You're not really here you know, You left.'

Sirius looked at Buffy's eleven year old self through his own eleven year old eyes.

'Are you sure? What if I'm there when you wake up?'

'You're never there...I've wished it, but...'

'Vengeance demons don't answer men's wishes. At least not the one I met.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Slaying stuff. I'll tell you later, 'kay?'

'Later? When is later?'

'When you wake up. Do you know that this place looks worse than Sunnydale's graveyards?'

'Sunnydale?'

'Forget it. Sirius...'

'Huh?'

'Sirius...'

'I'm here...'

'You're sleeping. Wake up.'

'I'm dreaming...'

'Stop the mumbling, and wake up! You're boring!'

'What?'

'Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.'

'Huh?'

Sirius was hit by a cold wash of water straight thrown into his face. He sat up, gasping for air, and spitting water.

"James!" James was bent over him, a grin plastered on his face, spinning his wand between his fingers. He smirked.

"You know, I had no idea that water spell we learned in our third year would be so useful."

"Oh, I'm gonna..."

"Gonna what? You can't hurt me, Lils wouldn't let you. Besides, it wasn't my idea."

"Then who's idea was it?" Sirius said, grumpily. "Was it Remus? No, he's too nice. Peter? Wouldn't dare...'

"It was mine." A blonde girl stepped forward. Something in her appearance were familiar, but Sirius couldn't set his fingers on what.

"Why did you do that for? And who are you? You disturbed my sleep..."

"Oh, my." The girl smirked. "I never thought you would be the grumpy, brooding type, Siri."

'Siri?'

Flashback.

"You can't catch me, Siri!" The girl laughed, and ran through the Hogwarts corridors.

"You wanna bet?! I'm sure I can catch you before you reach the hall!"

"I'll take that bet!" The girl sped up, but Sirius managed to catch her, and tickled her furiously.

"I got you!"

"Siri! Stop it! It's tickling! Stop it! Siri!"

End flashback.

"Buffy?"

"So now you remember!"

"BUFFY?!" Sirius got up, and embraced her in a tight hug, and Buffy laughed, before relaxing into his arms.

'This feels so right...'

"How? When?"

"About a week ago."

"Let me look at you." Sirius took in Buffy's appearance. From her feet, to her thin waist, and blue-green eyes.

"You've grown!" He compared her length with his own.

"...Or not." Sirius was sure that even Peter, who was really short, would be at least a half head taller.

Buffy sighed.

"I know, make fun of me. That's fine. I don't mind."

"Don't be fooled by her size, Padfoot," James spoke up. "She's got quite the fist. I think Remus still has a bruise..."

"Self-defense." Buffy shrugged, and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"That's my girl!"

Remus decided to pay back.

"Buffy. You never told me why you burnt down the gym, or how you knew the mayor was going to transform into a snake." Remus said, and four pair of eyes turned to look at him. One pair looked very angry. Suddenly, his ida of revengefelt like a very bad one.

"Oops?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you burnt down your gym?"

"Uh-hu."

"And...you really blew up the school?"

"Uh-hu."

"And the mayor turned into a demon?"

"Uh-hu."

"And you really blew up the school?"

Buffy gave James and Sirius a look.

"You already asked me that.

"Sorry...it's just...you really blew up the school?"

"Uh-hu." _'Why does it feel like I've already had this conversation?'_

James and Sirius gave her identical grins.

"That's our girl!"

"True marauder spirit!"

"James!" Lily said.

"Sorry. Why did you do it?" James asked seriously, and then he muttered under his breath:

"I wish I'd been there..." Lily heard this and gave him an angry glare.

Buffy sighed. _'Time for explanation thingy. I wish Giles was here. He could make this way more easy.'_

"I'm the Slayer."

She was met by four empty stares, and blinking, confusing eyes.

"Huh?"

* * *

**A/N:** There, the second chapter up. Hope you liked it! It was a lot of Remus (a lot of Remus is good) and a lot of Buffy, and introduction to the true marauders. If you wonder were Peter is...well, I'm gonna give you one guess. REVIEW! I love much feedback (just as much as I love Remus, and that's saying a lot!) 


	3. I'm the Slayer

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 3 – I'm the Slayer.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three.

HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the maradeurs 19:s and up). The years follows the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts maradeurs (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch).

Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Locathah:** You don't think so? Oh, but I do. If she was hit by a spell or two, maybe she wouldn't be. But only one little move from her part, and the wand would be broken. And were are their power then? Gone! MWAHAHAHAHA! The slayer wins! (And no, a slayer isn't a match against a gun, but no one is. I mean, I doubt even a witch and wizard would be faster with the wand than a speeding bullet – except maybe a wicca. So you can't really compare with that.) Thanks for your review!

**artimis-sandstorm:** Hi! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I liked the first one better too! c(I think) You like my chapter lenght? Good! I like long chapters, so that's why I try to make mine long too! And yes, Buffy has a bit of explanation to do…I wouldn't want to be in Bufyf's shoes…

**Moonylover2000:** No, people won't stop. And yes, stupid of Remus – I think Buffy is a little cranky at him for bringing that up. I would be.

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** Hehe. Peter will get what's coming to him…propably. I loved your Sirius-joke: They never grow old. I want to use it in one of my fics, but I haven't had an opportunity to do it yet. I don't seem to have a place were it would fit in. Yet.

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi! I see you liked the chapter. Oh, I'm a genius? –Jumps with joy- You have no idea how much those comments mean to my ego! And yes, much Remus – what can be wrong with that?! I love him! A lot! Yes, Buffy's revelations is always fun – or rather, the reactions she gets are evn more funny! Oh, you will see Harry? Don't worry, you will! But propably in baby-form! I'll see if I write up 'til he gets older…that would mean a very long fic, so maybe in a sequel? Depends if my readers wants it. But that's pretty far away from here. I'm planning on at least writing thirty chapters before a sequel comes into suggestion. And yes, original stories are good…that's what I'm trying to do! (And your 'silly, silly me' comment made me have a flashback to Andrew's 'silly, silly Amanda'.)

**Anne-Janet:** Hi! Yes, Wormtail is at Voldy's, making evil plans with his evil brain (If he has one, I highly doubt it – if he does, it can't be bigger than a nutshell).

**TheCharmedOne (anonymous):** Hi! Yes, I love Buffy/Sirius pairings too! It was among one of the first BTVS/HP crossovers I read as well. (And yes, Buffy has a thing for dark, tall and brooding.) Yeah, don't we all wish we were someone else sometimes? And yes, Remus is a real cutie! Love him! I wish he got more places in the books… -sighs dreamily- (Although the actors who plays our Paddy and Moony in the movies doesn't looka even a bit like I imagined) And yes, I don't know what J.K. Rowling was THINKING killing Siri off! You don't know what you have until you've lost it…-cries- But until the end of book seven, I'm gonna cross my fingers and hope he didn't die, or gets resurrected. A happy ending? I'll try! I want a happy ending too! Happy endings are good. Marriage? That would be cool. I'll see what I can do. And yeah, Remus/Willow is so right for eachother, and I love him and Faith together too. That's why wrote that highly unusual pairing in my other fic. A child? Whoho. Slow down! It will come a child (Harry)…but a child for B and S/W & R – I'll have to think about it. If one of the couples do get one though, it won't be Dawn.

**mouseeee:** Hi! Yes, explanation can be tricky. Feels sorry for Buffy. Almost. I would do anything to be her in this fic, and be able to hug the true marauders every day! (And possibly sneak in a kiss or two with a dog or a werewolf)

**Lynn (anonymous):** _On swedish:_ Hej! En svensk som jag? Härligt! Jag är glad du gillar min fic!  
_On engslish: _Hi! Aswedish like me? Nice! I'm glad you like my fic!

**angelus cado:** You're losing it?Not good. Kidding! I think I might be loosing it at times too. And I know, dialogue only is a little disturbing, so I'm working on putting in more descriptions and stuff – it's hard when you're not english originally, but I do my best. I'm glad you like the chapter lenght!

**Tituba:** Hi! yes, I love Buffy/Siris fics too! They're so right for eachother!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Hi! I'm brilliant? Yes, I'm brilliant! –Jumps of joy- How I can write two fics? I don't know, you ask me…maybe because I like to write, and don't have anything better to do (I know, I need to get a life). But I agree, it's a little hard – especially to write in the same genre. I'm afraid I'll mess them together. That would be bad. But as long as it's working, I'll continue. I had this idea to this fic written ever since the third chapter of my other BTVS/HP story, but didn't post it, since I wnated to finish my DA fic first. I don't think I would've been able to handle three stories! (I might be good, but I'm not THAT good) I have a slight proplem though, and that is that I have ANOTHER idea to another BTVS/HP crossover again) –Sighs– But I won't write it until I've finished one of those I write right now, which may take awhile. Sometimes my brain has too many good (or bad) ideas.

**I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good (anonymous):** Hi! I'm terribly sorry about my late update, I had the chapter written for almost four days before I could post it, since were doing updates and stuff, so the Document Manager didn't work... I'm glad you like the story!

_**Thanks to:  
**__charmedfanatic3000  
__Tituba  
Miracle Angel Summers  
Kat Hawkins  
gaul1  
Luv2FigureSkate8_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

___"I'm the Slayer."_

___She was met by four empty stares, and blinking, confusing eyes._

___"Huh?"_

Buffy stared at them, not believing what she heard. They didn't know about the slayer? They must have covered it in DADA. They had gone to a MAGIC-school for heaven's sake.

"The Slayer. Sla-yer. She who hangs out in cemetaries? No?"

The others looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow. Never heard of that one. Okay um... how about the expression Vampire Slayer?

"Oh!" Lily said, and snapped with her fingers.

"Do you understand that strange language she's speaking?" Sirius looked really confused.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys. You must've heard of her in DADA?"

Now Remus looked like he understood too.

"The Vampire Slayer? But she's a myth?"

"I'm a myth?" Buffy looked upset. "I'm a friggin' myth?! No one appreciates someone who saves the world today..." she muttered.

"You are the Slayer?" Lily asked with a horrified expression.

"Uh-hu."

"But you can't be!" She looked really upset now.

"I can't?"

"No! Buffy, a Slayer dies at an extremely early age!"

"Oh. Too bad."

"You're not worried?"

"Why would I? Been there, done that, not a ---"

"Wait! You died?!" Even James looked horrified.

"I was only gone for a minute!"

_'Maybe I should have mentioned the dying thingy AFTER I explained about other things.'_

"How come everyone seems to know about this except me?" Sirius asked, the confusion still written on his face.

"And me!" James said.

"Maybe because we paid attention in class." Lily said.

"I paid attention!" Sirius said, which made everyone, including Buffy, raise their eyebrows.

"Well, maybe not in History of Magic, but you can't blame me for that, and Divination was a load of rubbish, and Astronomy was really boring, but I listened in the other classes!"

"Then why don't you know about the Slayer?" Remus asked.

"Hey!" James said, "can we return to the subject about Buffy dying?"

Buffy rolled her eyes again.

"I was drowned by the Master, a friend gave me CPR, a muggle-method to revive someone, it's almost like a kiss, not a big deal..."

"...A KISS?!" Sirius screamed.

Buffy sighed.

_'I knew I shouldn't have said that last part.'_

"Yes. Alright, for those of you who don't know---"

"Wait, you faced the Master? The oldest and most dangerous Vampire in history?" Lily asked.

"Uh-hu."

"And you died?" James asked.

"Yes. And I was revived. And I kicked his ass. End of story. As I was saying, a slayer is---"

"And you were kissed?" Sirius asked.

Buffy sighed. This was going to take a long time...!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One hour later.**

"So, there is one girl in all the world to stop the vampires, and you are she?"

Buffy sighed.

"Finally you get it!"

"But, you're so tiny!" James said, which earned a glare from Buffy.

"I could easily kick your ass."

James swallowed. He believed her.

Remus hadn't said anything on a long time.

"Hey, Moony? Why so quiet?" Sirius asked.

"Um, a Slayer doesn't kill werewolves, does she?"

"What? NO! At least I don't! My best friend dates one! A werewolf is just as much of a person as I am! Besides, it's only three times a month, and three times a month I'm not so nice to be with either!" Buffy said. "You're my friend, Moony! I would never ever hurt you!" Remus seemed to relax.

"So, who's hungry?" Sirius asked, and everybody raised their hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Buffy. Are you planning on staying?"

"You don't want me to?" Buffy looked sad, and the others shocked.

"Of course we want you to stay!"

"Then I'm staying."

"YES!"

Buffy laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_22/07_**

_'Dear Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Oz.  
__How are you doing? Is Sunnydale doing okay without it's Slayer? I'm alright. Actually, I'm more than alright. I found my friends, all of them. I'm really happy, and I'm staying at Sirius' apartment for now. (Xander, don't make a big deal out of it) I'm going to shop for a new wand soon, I look forward to it. Have you heard anything from Angel? Not that it matters, I'm just curious. I've told my friends about my identity, they were a little shocked at first, worried about me dying and stuff, but I think they're over it now. (Giles, did you know the wizarding world thinks the Slayer is a myth?) I love you guys, and I hope you can come and visit soon, I miss you. (Willow, I told you about my friend who was a werewolf? He was interested in meeting Oz. Think you can arrange something?) __Take care, and don't let the vampires bite.  
__Love,  
__Buffy'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_30/07_**

_'Buff-ster!  
__How are you doing in the land of tweed? You don't wear tweed do you? __We're fine, and the demons seem to lay low, I think they're scared after what happened with the mayor. There've been one or two vamps, but nothing we can't handle.You're sleeping at a boy's place? In his bed? Don't do anything kinky! (That was Xander) I'm glad you will be able to get a new wand. Do you really have a sticky thing? (Xander again) __As for Angel, well, we've heard he's in LA, so is Cordelia. She's obviously trying to be an actress or something. I hope she's better at that than singing (remember the puppet show? Cordelia's song? I thought I was gonna die). You've told your friends about you being you-know-who? Buffy, do I have to remind you that a secret identity is supposed to be a secret? (that was Giles) I'm worried, Buffy. Don't let anyone else know, they think she is a myth? Make sure it stays that way. (Giles again). We'll try to visit soon, before school starts. Oz would really like to meet your friend.  
__Love,  
__Willow, Xander, Giles and Oz.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_09/08_**

_'Guys! I don't wear tweed! Really. I'm glad the demons are sleeping, and no, Xander, Sirius and I don't do anything kinky at all! Angel's in LA? Huh. And Cordelia is trying to be an actress? Insert laughter here- Wish her good luck if you hear from her. I think she'll need it. I feel sorry for Hollywood. And Giles, don't worry. I know who to trust. I've only told James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, and I know they would never tell. I don't think I'll tell Peter, though. I haven't seen him yet, but I never trusted him as much as the others. They're sworn to secrecy, Giles, so they won't tell him either. Remus is excited to meet Oz, could you come here soon?  
__Buffy.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_01/09_**

_'Hi Buff!  
__Sorry if we haven't answered your letter until now, but we've been really busy. __College is starting soon, I'm really excited! Has the English school-year started yet? __Are you going to college somewhere? Or are you going at that Hog...hug...hag-place?  
__The demons are starting to come back now, and we've been out every night. Xander was a little hurt yesterday, but he's fine now, it was only a scratch. He can be a such a wimp.  
__Hey! (That was Xander) I hope we'll see you soon.  
__Willow, Xander, Giles and Oz._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy!"

"Buffy looked up from the last letter she'd gotten from the guys back home. She couldn't believe the summer was over already. It had gone really fast. The days had been spent mostly in Diagon Alley, or with her friends. She had bought a new wand (Willow, twelve inches, hair of a slayer), and a broom (Nimbus 1999)

"Yeah?"

"We're going to Hogwarts. The term started a week ago, and we wanted to check it out. We miss it." Sirius said, and sighed. "So many memories!"

Buffy laughed.

"I'm coming. No word from Peter yet?"

"Nope. Not a single letter on the entire summer."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

"You know, I thought he would care more about his friends than that." Buffy said. Her spider-sense was tingling, like they shouldn't trust Peter. She had the feeling everytime they talked about him.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He's propably on holiday."

"Holiday?" Buffy looked skeptical. "Yeah, right."

"What are you trying to say, Buffy?" Sirius asked, curious.

_'That I don't trust Peter,'_ Buffy thought, but sighed.

"Nothing. I just have this creepy feeling. Like something bad is going to happen."

"Maybe you're just bored? It's not like we've seen any vampires you can slay."

"Maybe." Buffy said, but she didn't believe it. "What's the news on big V?"

Sirius looked confused, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Voldemort."

"How? What?"

"How I know about Voldmeort? Please, I'm not stupid. Everytime Moony, Lily and Prongs are here, you always make me go run an errand so you can talk about the plans for the Order of the Finix?"

"Phoenix. But you're not supposed to know!"

Buffy sighed, and looked Sirius in the eyes.

"Sirius. What am I?"

"A girl?"

Buffy smacked him over his head.

"I'm the Slayer. I've been fighting bad guys my entire life. And you still don't think I'm trustworthy?"

"Um, it's just that..."

"Sirius. Look at me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Sirius looked shocked that Buffy even had to ask that question.

"And you didn't think you could tell me?"

"Well, it's not that we don't want to, but we're sworn to secrecy by Dum..." Sirius quieted down, when he realised he might have said too much.

"Dum...Dumbledore? Dumbledore is a member of the Order?"

Sirius nodded.

_'They're going to kill me for telling her...'_

"How big is he?"

"Huh?"

"How much information does he get? How important is he?" Buffy was impatient now.

"He's the founder."

"Oh. Good. Then take me to him."

"What?"

"Take me to him. I wanna join. I find it hard to believe they don't have the use for the Slayer. I wanna help."

"But Buffy, you said your identity was supposed to be..."

"A secret. Yes. But I'm tired of being secret identity-gal. I wanna fight. My fingers are itching for something to kill."

Sirius looked horrified, and Buffy smacked him in the head again.

"A demon! A vampire! Not a human!"

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The marauders, Buffy and Lily stood outside of the entrance to Hogwarts.

"I can't do this!" Buffy said, almost near hysterics.

"Buffy, it was you who wanted to go to Dumbledore, remember?" Lily said.

"But...what am I going to say, huh? I can't just walk in there, and say; Hi, remember me? Buffy, an ex-first year who moved to America?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...of course I remember you!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed.

"How could I forget? You, along with Sirius and James, were one of the worst troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Um...professor," Lily said, "but Buffy wasn't a troublemaker."

Buffy had suddenly become very interested in the portraits at the walls in Dumbledores office.

"Really? Miss Potter, the information I recieved told me very clearly that Buffy Summers was the source of many of the marauders pranks."

"What?" Lily turned to Buffy.

"Um...very nice portraits! It's been a while since I saw them last!" Buffy said, not meeting Lily's eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Very well, miss Summers, if I may ask, what are your business here?"

"Um...I know I don't kmow so much magic...I've forgotten almost everything I learned in my first year, but I think I could be useful to the Order."

"The Order? What Order?" Dumbledore said, pretending not to understand what she was talking about.

Buffy stared at him.

"The Order of the Phoenix! The Order you are the founder of!"

Sirius tried to make himself as little as possible.

_'Oh yeah. I'm dead.'_

"Miss Summers...were did you get the infiormation about this...Order you're talking about?"

Buffy looked onfused, but then she smiled.

"Oh, right...it's suppossed to be a secret...I can keep a secret. I'm very good at that. Sirius told me. Or I figured the most out myself, and then he filled me in when I confronted him."

"Really....well. Mr. Black. Do you believe Miss Summers is trustworthy?"

"Absolutely, sir."

"Very well...Miss Summers, why do you think you could be useful for the Order?"

"I'm the Slayer."

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment, but then he smiled.

"I see...what is it you do?"

"I slay." Buffy said.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes, I understand that. But what kind of creatures have you dealt with?"

"Oh. This may take awhile...um...a she-mantis, an inca-mummy-girl, an evil watcher, a vampire, The anointed one, Angelus, Spike, Darla and Drusilla...I recently stopped an ascension. Students possessed by hyeanas, um...the Master, an invisible girl, a robot, a demon on the internet, the Judge, a hell dimension, an evil witch, a vengeance demon, hundreds of vampires, yadda, yadda, yadda."

Dumbledore looked shocked by how much this girl had dealt with, and was rather impressed.

"So you, Miss Summers, are the Slayer?" Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon-spectacles.

"The one and only." She paused.

"- Or technically, one of two, but the other one is in coma and evil."

"Really?"

"Uh-hu. And I'm not a myth." She added, which earned snickers from Remus, James and Sirius who also stood in Dumbledore's office, along with Lily.

"Curious. Most curious. If I had known I had a potential Slayer in Hogwarts first year..."

"So, do you think you can use me?" Buffy asked worried.

_'What if I told him about my identity for nothing? Giles is gonna kill me!'_

"Yes, I believe so."

"Really?" Buffy looked really happy, and grinned but plastered on a serious face, as fast as possible. She wanted to make a serious impression.

"I mean, that's great. Really, really great."

This earned more snickers, and she was sure it twitched in Dumbledore's long beard.

"Well, I believe it's time to say welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

"Great! So, do you have any cool t-shirt which says 'I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix, watch out or I'll kick your ass?'"

Dumbledore stared at her, and blinked. Buffy sighed

"No one appreciates my humor."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi! I'm sorry for the later update, but was doing updates and other stuff, so the 'Document Manager' site was disabled, soI couldn't load up the story...sorry about that! Hop the chapter was worth the little longer waiting, though. If you wonder about the numbers in fat style over the letters, it's date the letters was sent. Not recieved. Okay, now I have a question for you: After Harry's born, and Voldmeort comes after him, should I do like in the books and kill James and Lily off, or should I do it differently?

REVIEW!

/Ida


	4. The Scoobies at Hogwarts

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 4 – The Scoobies at Hogwarts.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**TroubleMakerQueen (anonymous):** Hi there! I like your idea – a lot. I might use it!

**Locathah:** Wow, I think your review is the longest I've ever gotten. Anyway, I CAN see your point, but I'm still not going to let Buffy learn too much magic – I don't think she would be able to learn so much so she can be really good at it, and use it along with her physical abilities, so I don't really see the need. Thanks for your review, though!

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** Hi! Don't we all wish that would be the truth? I maybe don't kill of J and L, and maybe I do, but I still think Peter is a true rat, so he's still going to be evil.

**Ann-Janet:** Hi! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your opinion!

**The Charmed One (anonymous):** Hi! I'm sorry I didn't write about Sirius/Buffy fluffiness. But I hope you'll be happy, because I think I'll write some in this one!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Yes, it's truly a shame! But it's funny to write about! Yes, I'm craxy, I know! In fact, I've already started to write it, that's why this posting took a bit longer! I'm already up to the third chapter, but I'm not gonna post it until one of those I have posted right now are finished – three fics is a lot even for me! But the new story is already a favourite, I've been more describing, so it's not so much dialogue. And it's a Buffy/Remus fic, so understand why I like it! –Smiles broadly-

**La Vito (anonymous):** Hi there! I'm glad you like the-Buffy-joining-the-order-thingy! Thanks for your opinion about Lily and James, if you keep reading, you'll know if I kill them or not! Buffy will probably learn a little magic, but not too much. I can't really see Buffy running around with a stick too often – she would probably lose it pretty fast. Or poke someone's eye out.

**artimis-sandstorm:** You're right, thanks for your view…but I still don't know if I'm going to kill them or not – I need more opinions! Although I've almost made up my mind – but only almost…I can still have a change of heart!

_**Thanks to:  
**CharmingStar  
manticore-gurl071134  
wolfg07 (anonymous)  
gaul1  
juzblue (anonymous)  
Kat Hawkins_

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Siri! Siri!" Buffy screamed, running through the corridors at Hogwarts. All the students turned to stare at her, and Sirius lit up when he saw her.

"Buffy, hi!"

Buffy smiled broadly, and watched him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know -wandering around,just seeing what's changed since I was here last..."

Buffy laughed.

"Any differences?"

"No. Not yet." He smiled. "There's a room I've been wanting to show you ever since we got here, come on!" He grabbed her hand, and dragged her with him to the seventh floor, until they came to a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet.

"Umm...okay. Siri, there is no room!" Buffy said, thinking he had gone crazy, when he just grinned, and started to pace in front of the wall. She gasped when a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the wall.

"Cool!" She exclaimed, and walked into the room, Sirius slightly behind. The room was full of mattresses and weapons, and Buffy stared google-eyed at it.

"How did you find this...?"

Sirius grinned.

"I thought you would like it. Now, I think we need some...chocolate!" He said, and a chocolate bar suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What the...?"

"Neat, huh? This is the Room of Requirement, it is equipped with almost anything; you just have to think of what you desire. Me and Prongs stumbled upon it during our third year."

"Wow, this is so cool! You mean I can have ANYTHING?!"

"Well...I guess there is a limit somewhere, but..."

"Cool! I want someone I can train with!"

Nothing happened.

"I think you need to be more specific. I mean, you can train with me, and I'm already here..."

"Oh...well, do you think I can make my friends appear?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never tried it. But I guess you could."

"Alright! I want...Willow!" She said, and suddenly, a small willow-tree started to grow up in front of her, becoming bigger and bigger, until it reached the roof.

"Oh, umm... - disappear!" The tree disappeared, and Sirius cracked up in laughter.

"It wasn't funny!"

"Well, I guess you could try with Willow Rosenberg, but then you would probably end up with a tree and a bunch of roses!"

Buffy just glared at him.

"I knew this room was too good to be true..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow, Xander, Giles and Ox had just entered the Great Hall at Hogwarts, all of them very impressed. Dumbledore had apparated over to them, and given them a portkey. He had heard a lotabout them from Buffy, and would really like them to come to Hogwarts for a while. The scoobies had gladly accepted.

"This is so cool! I never knew England could be so cool!" Willow exclaimed, and Oz agreed.

"It's kind of impressive."

"Look at the ghost things!" Xander screamed, "Are they evil? Should we slay them?!"

"Xander, as you so nicely put out, they're ghosts, they're already dead," Giles said, and made a disapproving clucking-sound with his tongue.

"Oh. Yeah, I just wasn't thinking..."

"Willow?! Xander?! Giles?! Oz?!" Someone suddenly said from behind, and they turned around, revealing a grinning Buffy.

"Buffy! Lady of Buffonia!" Xander screamed, and gave Buffy a tight hug. He couldn't help but notice the man behind him seemed to growl low in his throat.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" Buffy said and moved on to hug the others next, "I had no idea!"

"That was the point," Willow said, "we wanted to surprise you."

"So, where's the werewolf?" Xander said, "Oz is really excited." All the students turned to look at them, their expressions horrified, and for a moment Buffy looked panic-stricken, until she cracked up in a false laugh.

"Hehe, hahahaaaa....werewolf...hehe...yeah, right. That was really good, Xander, hehe. Always joking around...hahahahahe..." The students returned to their activities (eating), although suspiciously, and Buffy gave him a murderous look - Xander had the dignity to look guilty.

"Sorry, Buff. Kinda forgot."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't forget it again."

Sirius coughed, making himself reminded.

"Oh! Right...erm, guys, this is Sirius, Sirius this is Willow, Xander, Giles and Oz."

"Seriously?!" Xander asked, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, does he have a pulse?" This time, it was Buffy's time to roll her eyes. She was just about to give him a smart retort, when the doors behind them opened up, and James, Remus and Lily stepped in, slowly talking.

"Remus, James, Lily! Hi!" Buffy gave them a hug.

"Umm, theseare my friends from California, Willow, Xander, Oz and Giles."

"Hi." "Nice to meet you." "Buffy has told us so much about you."

Remus turned his look to Oz, and he seemed to sniff in the air for a moment.

"Are you a...?" Oz nodded.

"And so are you," he said. It was a fact, not a question.

"Oh! So he's the w...ouch!" Willow had out her elbow in Xander's waist.

"So, Oz, I guess you and Remus should have quite a lot in common," Buffy said. Therest of the day was spent along with the scoobies. Buffy couldn't help but notice that Willow seemed to click with Remus right away.

_'I guess Wills really has a way with werewolves...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, the scoobies had to go back home.

"I'm sorry, Buff, but we can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected. Did I tell you Spike was back?" Willow said, and Buffy smirked.

"You did. A dozen times. And you also said he got his ass kicked. Big time."

"You bet. We kicked serious Spike-ass."

"Good to know that I left Sunnydale in good care," Buffy quipped. "Say hi to mom from me, will ya?"

"Of course!" hey hugged each other again, and then the portkey activated, and they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a month later, it was time for Halloween. Buffy couldn't help but smile. She remembered one certain event from the Halloween in Sunnydale - the enchanted costumes, and her first and only Halloween at Hogwarts. It had been a big feast, and Buffy would never forget it. She just hoped this year's event would be just as good.

"Buffy? Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Just a minute!"

This year, it was supposed to be a masquerade, and although she and the marauders weren't students anymore, they were invited to go. Buffy had dressed herself up like Little Red Riding Hood, and was curious on the other's costumes.

When she got out of her room, she was shocked. Sirius stood in front of her, dressed in a suit. He looked really handsome. Buffy swallowed.

"What are you...are you...I mean, who are you...?"

Sirius grinned.

"Let me introduce myself," he bowed and kissed her hand. "I am Sirius. Sirius Black."

Buffy giggled, and took his arm. Suddenly she understood.

"Mr. Bond," she said, "going undercover again, I see?"

"Of course. Just don't mention it." They walked down to the Great Hall, madly grinning to each other. When they stepped inside, they were met by James and Lily.

Lily was really beautiful in a light blue dress. Her hair was transfigured into a blonde colour, and fell in curly waves around her face and shoulders. On her head, she wore a small crown, and she held in a rose in her hand.

"Sleeping beauty, are we, Lily?" Buffy grinned, and turned her attention to James, who looked stunning as Prince Philip.

"You look really great." She looked over their shoulders. "Where's Remus?"

The others gave her a look, slowly rising their eyebrows, and Buffy almost smacked herself.

"Full-moon! Right...How could I forget. Poor Moony, missing this."

"Yeah...but guess who just showed up!" James grinned widely, and moved a bit to the left, revealing a fat, short man with small watery eyes.

Buffy looked at him curiously for awhile before recognising him.

"Peter?!"

"Hi...Buffy," he said, stammering a little. Buffy couldn't help but feel a little disgusted.

When she had been a first year and the marauders second years, Peter had always been following after James and Sirius. He hadn't been cute, but he hadn't been ugly either. He had just been there. Someone you didn't really notice. Now, in his nineteen's, he didn't seem to try to walk in their footsteps anymore, but she still got the feeling he did suck up to people more powerful than him, and she didn't like his look. He looked...wormy. And rat-ty.

"Hi." _'...I get a bad vibe from him...'_

She shook her head, freeing her mind from all bad thoughts, and turned to Sirius.

"Do you wanna dance, Mr. Bond?"

"It would be my pleasure," he bowed, and led a madly giggling Buffy to the dance floor.

"Ms. Aurora," James said, "would you be so kind a join me on the dance floor, together with Mr. Bond and Ms. Little Red Riding Hood?"

"I'd love to." They left Peter alone in the entrance. He watched them closely.

_'They have no idea. They have no idea...'_ he mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks later in Sunndydale.**

_"...You're the wolf all the time and this human face is just your disguise."_

_"What if the girl wants to, and the guy doesn't? That's a bad sign, right?"_

_"The wolf is inside me all the time, and I don't know where that line is anymore between me and it. And until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you, or anybody."_

_"Oz, don't you love me?"_

_"My whole life I've never loved anything else."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two days later, Hogwarts.**

Buffy and the marauders (minus Peter) were flying on their broomsaround the Qudditch pitch, the wind playing in her hair, and Buffy felt more free than she hadin a long time.

"Hey, someone's down there!" James exclaimed, pointing downwards.

Sirius grinned.

"Well, we only know one person with red hair, right? Your wife. What did you do now, Prongs?"

James looked on the person closely.

"It's not Lils."

Buffy looked down. The only person with red hair she knew was...

"...Willow?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **So, how do you like? It's a shorter chapter, but I hope you liked it anyway. I have started another story, and I've decided to write a lot of chapters before I post it – I don't think I'll be able to keep three stories up at a time, even if I like my new one A LOT. It's more describing, and have less dialogue, so it should be more interesting to read. Hope you'll like it when I post it – it's a Buffy/Remus fic. YAHOO! That might be one of the reasons I like it a lot…


	5. Something Blue

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 5 – Something Blue.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Anne–Janet:** Yeah, there's a good reason…and you are so right! It's gonna be Willow/Remus…sooner or later. Propably somewhere between sooner and later. I wanna post my new fic too! But it'll have to wait – at least 'til I've finished "HP and the Vampire Slayers", but if I can't wait (which I propably can't) I'll post it on the first day of the new year as a good start of the new years gift. Since I'll propably be on a good mood (my birtday and all), it will propably be then!

**Kat Hawkins:** Hi! Yes, I know, it would be mean…but I'm saying nothing!

**a pisces:** Hi there! Yes, I'm messing around a lot…so we'll see.

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Good to know I'm not alone in my craziness! You're afraid of bunnies?! Like Anya?! Cool!

**Lanhar:** Hi there! Yeah, I love the Buffy/Sirius pairing too! And Willow/Remus is one of my favourite-pairings, so I hope it'll play out well…

**Just Me (anonymous):** You think I have smart ideas? Thank you! So many compliments in one review…great! It really fills my muse!

_**Thanks to:  
**gaul1  
manticore-gurl071134  
CharmingStar  
General Mac  
Irachel20005_

_**Special thanks to:**_ My Beta –_ CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Buffy looked down. The only person with red hair she knew was..._

_"...Willow?"_

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. Willow was here…but why? It wasn't too long ago she had been here, with the others!

_'…Maybe something happened - what if one of them is hurt!'_

Buffy raced downwards on her Nimbus 1999 as fast as she could. When she got closer, she saw that Willow had tears in her eyes.

_'…I knew it! Something did happen!'_

"Willow!" Buffy landed, and ran up to her friend.

"Willow, what is it? What's wrong?!"

The other marauders had landed beside them now, watching worriedly.

"He…H-he br-broke u-up wi-with me!" Willow hiccupped, trying to stop the sobbing coming up from her throat.

"Who?" Buffy asked, although it was obvious who. As far as she knew, Willow only had one boyfriend - Oz.

_'…When I get my hands on that little…'_

"O-Oz…" Willow sobbed, confirming Buffy's suspicions.

Buffy signed to the others, who slowly left the pitch, and Buffy sat down with Willow.

"Now, tell me everything. What happened?"

"H-he ch-cheated on m-me…"

Buffy couldn't believe it. Oz? Cheated? He didn't seem like the type.

"Okay…" she said slowly. "I think I missed a large bit of the story, Wills. Care to share?"

It took fifteen minutes before Buffy had gotten all the facts - and then she was ready to strangle Oz (or even better - Veruca), although she could see his point of view. But that didn't mean what he did was right.

"I'm so sorry, Will." She hugged Willow tight. "Just so you know, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank, Buffy. I don't think I can deal with the Sunnydale life right now…"

"I get it. You sure you'll be okay? I mean, Oz may be gone, but we still have a werewolf here to remind you…"

"Yeah, it's fine. I like Remus, he's nice. Doesn't matter if he's a werewolf. Actually, I think it's good. This way, he can remind me of that all werewolves aren't like Oz - and Veruca..."

Buffy smiled, and decided to change subject, when she saw that Willow was on her way to break down again.

"So, how's life in Sunnydale? Except for the whole Oz-thing?"

"Oh, it's great! The college – it's really cool. And you know how we told you Spike was back? Anyway, he kind of left again. We think. At least we haven't seen him. But there's one thing we forgot to tell you – Harmony's a vampire!"

"Harmony? As in The Harmony? Cordelia's closest Cordette?"

"Yep. That Harmony. Tried to eat me." Willow showed Buffy a scar on her neck.

"Nasty! Is she dust?"

"Nah. Still out there somewhere. Maybe with Spike. They were dating - actually, I think he left her…"

"Spike and Harmony?! Oh, my God! He must've been desperate!" Buffy laughed.

"Yeah. Dru left him - again. This time, for a fungus demon."

"A fungus demon?!" Buffy just couldn't stop laughing.

"Poor Spike. Or on a second thought - not."

Willow smiled.

"Yeah…pretty much my reaction. And oh! Anya's back too!"

"Anya? As in 'vengeance demon Anya?'"

"Yup. Or ex-vengeance demon now. She's dating Xander."

"Xander is dating Anya? Anya is dating Xander? Huh. Guess I shouldn't be surprised…I mean, just look at his history with girls - except for Cordelia, everyone was pretty unnatural. And I'm not sure if Cordelia was a demon. Some of her threats were scary." Buffy reasoned.

"Yeah. Being able to see the difference between a black shoe and a black shoe - way scary," Willow said, and Buffy was glad. It seemed like Willow was already dealing.

"And…you're not gonna believe this…but on Halloween…Giles was wearing a sombrero."

"WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think she'll be okay?" Remus asked, worried about Willow.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine," James said, before making a move with his chess-piece.

"Castle to E4." James grinned, and Sirius sighed when his king threw off his crown in defeat.

"Check Mate."

"I don't understand why we're doing this," Sirius sighed. "Playing chess when you can play pranks…we must be incredibly bored…"

"We're waiting for Buffy and Willow," Peter reminded him.

"And here they are," Remus nodded against the two friends walking over to them.

"Hi guys. Whazzup?" Buffy asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question. You okay?" Remus watched Willow worriedly, and she smiled.

"Not really, but I will be. Sooner or later."

"Good. That's good."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Buffy, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep."

"Oh! Sure! You can have my bed. Um…take the stairs until you come to a door with a portrait with an elf. The password's 'Sunnydale'".

"Thanks." Willow left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Remus asked Buffy.

"I wouldn't worry. She's Willow. She can deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow looked at the clock by Buffy's bedside table - 3:37. She couldn't sleep.

She went to her bag, and picked up some stuff, before sneaking out, and making her way to the bathroom.

There, she lit a circle with candles, sat down in the middle, and started to chant.

"Hearken well, ye elements. I summon thee now. Control the outside. Control within. Land and sea, fire and wind. Out of my passions, a web be spun. From this eve forth, my will be done. So mote it be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow sat down on Buffy's bed, looking herself in a small mirror. It was early in the morning.

"It is my will that my heart be healed. Now." She waited, but nothing happened. She sighed, and picked up a book instead.

"I will that this book speak it's words to me." Nothing. She put down the book in frustration, and picked up a small, bent Q-Tip.

"I will that this Q-Tip gets…un-bendy?" Nothing happened, and suddenly someone stepped into the room.

Willow stood up.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Dumbledore smiled, and watched Willow over his half-moon glasses.

"I heard from Miss Summers that you were back. How long do you think you'll stay?"

"Oh. I can leave…if there's a problem…?"

"No, not at all. Our doors are always open. I was simply curious. I heard of the reason you were here, and was a little worried. If you need anything…?"

"No. Nothing."

Dumbledore smiled.

"I am a very good ear, Miss Rosenberg, and if you need someone who understands…"

"No offense, but don't think you understand. I'm going through some hard times, and I think I need to deal on my own. I tried to do a spell last night, a wiccan spell. To have my will done - I was hoping it would make me feel better, but it just went kablooey."

"A spell? Miss Rosenberg, you do realize wiccan magic is incredibly complicated…and it is not wise to do that when your energy is too unfocused. I understand that you're grieving, but…"

"No, you don't!" Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback at Willow's outburst.

"You don't see anything!"

"Dumbledore took off his glasses, and scratched himself in the eye.

"Erm…I am very sorry if I offended you, Miss Rosenberg. Perhaps I'd better be going. Take care." He left. When he got out of the room, he almost crashed into Buffy.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore."

"Miss Summers. I am very sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going…"

Buffy watched him worriedly.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I better get to my office. Have a nice day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Dumbledore went up to his office, and started to read through some of the mail.

_"'…We are pleased to inform you that…'_ What does it say?" Professor Dumbledore looked closer on the letter, and scratched himself in the eyes once more. The letters seemed to move, and become blurry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…I mean, I'm going through something. I just don't see why Professor Dumbledore was getting down on me. It's not like it's his business. He doesn't even know me."

"I'm sure he had a reason. He always does. He's probably just worried. He does that. Worries. A lot."

"I'm a bad witch…"

"No, you're a good witch."

"I'm not kidding anyone. If I had any real power, I could've made Oz stay with me…" Willow sighed, and Buffy frowned.

"Willow, magic isn't a toy you can play with."

"I know! But…I feel so powerless. My 'I will it so' - spell went nowhere. The only real witch here is you."

Buffy smiled.

"I guess. But it's not like I'm any good. I haven't even been practicing since I moved to America. I think you're being too hard on yourself."

"You have powers I can't even invoke!" Willow protested.

Buffy hugged Willow tight, before starting to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Lily promised to help me with some transfiguration."

"Well, I mean, what's the rush? Since I'm kinda grievey, we could, you know, have a girls night. Just you and me."

"Will, I'd love to, but I really need to do this. It's my past. It's important to catch up. I've been missing six years of learning. OK, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

She left.

"I don't see the big. She's probably making out with James in a corner anyway. I don't think she even remembers your stupid meeting," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had been in the library waiting for Lily in over an hour, until she'd gotten tired of waiting, and walked away. As she walked around a corner, she found Lily in the middle of a heavy make-out session with James.

She raised her eyebrows, and tapped with her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Lily! We were supposed to meet in the library, did you forget?"

"What? Oh, Buffy. Hi! I didn't see you. What?" Lily asked and turned around.

"We were supposed to meet in the library."

"We were? Oh. I guess I forgot." She shrugged, and turned her attention (and lips) back to James.

Buffy sighed, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy almost crashed into Remus.

"Buffy!"

"Oh, Moony. Hi. Yeah?"

"Do you remember Snive-Snape," he corrected himself.

"That greasy first-year who seemed to believe he was the king of Slytherin, and never washed his hair?"

Remus smirked.

"Yes, that one."

"Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"He's here."

"WHAT?! Where?"

Remus shrugged.

"No idea. Brooding around the castle. I think Sirius had a run-in with him - he thinks Sni-Snape is spying for Voldemort. But Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him. That man is nicer than humanly possible."

Buffy laughed, and got something evil in her eye.

"Maybe I should go find him…have a word or two…"

Remus nodded, his thoughts far away.

"How's Willow?"

"Oh, she's dealing. You could go talk to her. I thinks she feels lonely."

Buffy left, and Remus looked after her, thoughtful.

"Yeah, maybe I should…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy found Snape in front of Dumbledore's office, after a long time looking around the caste.

"Snivellus." He hastily turned around when he heard his old 'nickname'.

"Do I know you?" He almost growled, and Buffy raised his eyebrow. Could a person be crankier?'…He has issues. But he's still as greasy as ever.'

"Yeah. You should? 'Buffy'. Does it ring any bells…?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, and watched her for a minute, until he seemed to remember.

"You!"

"Yeah. Me."

Snape smirked.

"Did the Americans get tired of you already? Not that I can blame them…"

Buffy growled. He could still piss her off in less than a second.

"Were you on your way to the headmaster's office?"

"Yeah…?"

"Good. Why don't I follow you inside?" She dragged him inside, already regretting that she wanted to find him.

"Hey, watch it!"

"One more word out of you, and I swear…"

"Swear what? You won't do anything to me. You don't have the stones."

"Oh, I got the stones," Buffy assured him. "I got a whole bunch of…stones."

"Yeah? You're all talk. Just like you always were."

"Professor Dumbledore, I accidentally killed your guest! That's OK, right?"

"Er…just a minute." Professor Dumbledore sat by his desk, scratching his eyes furiously. He had tried many different spells to fix his sight, but nothing seemed to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I mean, I'm going through something. And you think, every once in a while, Buffy would make best friends a priority."

Remus just nodded tiredly. Willow had been rambling for over thirty minutes, and even his patience seemed to leave.

"Lily and transfiguration is more important than me. I get it."

"Oh, she's not with Lily. She's with Snape. A guy she knows from her time here. Always annoying her and us into oblivion. She just wanted a word or two with him."

"Oh, so mouthing a poor guy who annoys her is more important than me? Right. It's not a big deal!" Willow, said, although she was really upset.

"Will, I understand that you're upset, but…" Remus was interrupted by Willow again.

"…Well, fine. If this Snape guy is so important, why doesn't she just go marry him?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore looked up from his papers.

"Miss Summers, Mr. Snape. If the two of you could remain civil long enough to…"

He was instantly interrupted of the scene in front of him. Buffy was sitting on a chair, and Snape in front of her, on his knees.

"It's just so sudden. I-I don't know what to say…" Buffy said, overwhelmed.

"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth."

"Oh, Severus. Of course It's yes!"

They stood up, and kissed each other heavily, and Dumbledore had to take off his glasses once again to see what they were doing. When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Professor Dumbledore! You'll never believe what happened!" Buffy said, and showed up an engagement ring on her left ring-finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's just not fair!" Willow exclaimed, and Remus sighed.

"Willow, I know it's hard to see right now…but everything you feel is because of Oz. Not because of Buffy, or Lily, or me, or anybody. But eventually you'll meet someone else, and it'll be better."

"Yeah. 'Cause most relationships are great and trouble-free. I don't think so. I think we're all doomed to badness."

"We're not doomed," Remus tried to assure her.

"Oh, yeah? Let's look at your bio. I'm sure you've been surrounded by a lot of girls, and then they just abandon you because you're a werewolf. Am I right? Does it burn?"

Remus looked down. She was right.

"You're just as doomed as I am, Remus. You're a werewolf. You'll probably need another wolf. Letâ₢??s make you a demon-magnet right away, just to make sure you find a match!"

"Hey, I was just trying to help," Remus said and looked up, slightly hurt by her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go. A cup of tea. Just the right temperature," Buffy said, and gave Snape a cup of tea she'd gotten from the house-elves. She kissed him again, and sat down in his lap.

"There's so much to decide. Ceremony, guests, reception…"

"Just as long as your friends stay away…"

"Severus! They're my friends. You just have to accept them!" She hit him a little on the shoulder and pouted.

"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip…gonna get it. Gonna get it…!"

They kissed again, this time, the smacking was obvious, and professor Dumbledore thought he'd go crazy. He was almost blind, and they were having a make-out session.

"Oh, stop…" Buffy murmured, although she didn't seem to mean it.

"Yes, please stop."

"Professor Dumbledore, did you see my ring?" Buffy asked, enthusiastic.

"Not very well." Buffy went up to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I rather think not. I seem to be rather…rather blind. Completely, in fact."

"What? How could this happen?"

"I don't know. I believe it to be some kind of spell."

"What we need is the reversal spell. We need supplies…" Snape murmured.

"Great! Severus will take care of you, professor, while I'm looking for things." They kissed again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was on her way back to Dumbledore's office, when she saw Sirius. She smiled. He should be the first to know…or, second, after Dumbledore.

"Buffy! What's up?"

"Sirius…isn't it beautiful?" She showed him her ring.

"Oh…uh…yeah, it's nice. Where did you get it?"

Buffy walked up to him, a dreamy look on her face.

"Sirius."

"Buffy?"

"I really like you. I hope you know you mean a lot to me. And if things were different…"

"…Different than what?" Sirius looked confused.

Buffy took his hand in hers, looking him in the eyes seriously.

"I want you to promise me that we can always be friends. And I'd really like you to be there on the day."

Sirius watched her curiously.

"The day when…?"

"The wedding."

"The wedding?" Sirius looked really confused now.

"What wedding?"

"My wedding!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'm getting married, can you believe it?"

Sirius just stared at her.

"I-I don't think 'no' is a strong enough word…"

"I know! It's crazy!" Buffy agreed happily.

"I mean, we fought for a whole year, and then…sometimes you just look at someone and you know, you know?"

"No," Sirius protested.

"I think maybe we fought because we couldn't admit how we really felt about each other, and then I left before we could. I mean, we were eleven, and…"

"Can we start again?" Sirius said.

"You'll really like him." She seemed thoughtful. "Well, nobody really likes him. Actually you hated him. But I'm sure it'll change, just get to know him…" Buffy babbled.

"I need to clear a few things up…"

"…I don't even really like him…"

"…Buffy…"

"…But I love him. I do." Buffy got something dreamy in her eyes again.

"Who?" Sirius asked. _'Please don't let her be talking about the one I think she's talking about'_

"What?"

"What's his name?"

"Who?" Buffy looked confused.

"The groom."

"Severus. Severus Snape." Again, Buffy seemed to float away on a little cloud that said _'soon to be married'._

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!"

You could hear his scream over the whole castle, and Buffy winced.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." Sirius put on his best innocent look, but inside he was boiling with anger.

_'…Snivellus?! She's really marrying Snivellus? The greasy-git?!'_

"No. You are mad." Buffy stated, and Sirius protested.

"No, I am. I really…wow. Buffy…you're not thinking straight. You are talking about Snape! Snivellus. The greasy-git. He-who-pissed you-off during your entire first, and last, year at Hogwarts! The center of most of our pranks!"

"Yeah. We were really mean. But I'm gonna make it up to him!" Buffy added with a bright smile.

Sirius closed his eyes._ 'Hopefully, when I wake up tomorrow, this will just be a bad dream. A very bad dream - bad, bad dream…'_

"Okay…it's late. And I'm…I'm very tired now, so…I'm just going to go far away and be…away." He turned around to leave.

"But…" Buffy tried to protest, and Sirius turned back to her, holding his hand up.

"No. Stay." And then he left, Buffy looking hurt disappointed after him.

"You're ruining my happy day."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Remus, James and Lily sat in his room. Remus felt bad for Willow, but at the same time, slightly hurt by her words.'…I know she's grieving, but…'_

_He was interrupted in his thoughts, when a big demon suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere, attacking he and the others._

_They hastily grabbed their wands, and shot a few spells, but it didn't seem to work, until they all tried the 'impedimenta' spell on him at once, which slowed him down - a little. _

_Suddenly another demon appeared, and they decided it would probably be best to retreat.'What the heck is going on?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun. Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun. Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun…"

Buffy sat in Snape's lap, holding a doll which was supposed to be them, and singing the wedding-marsh.

Dumbledore sighed from his seat. As if his blindness wasn't enough, he was starting to gain a headache.

"Aren't they a perfect little us?" Buffy asked Snape, talking about the doll.

"I don't like him. He's insipid. And the hair is not shiny enough…"

Buffy thought about it for a moment, until she got an idea.

"Ooh, butter. We could smear a little on the head? That should do it."

"That's my girl…" Snape said, and they kissed again. Dumbledore sighed.

"Stop that right now. I can hear the smacking."

Buffy ignored him.

"Honey, we need to talk about the invitations…"

She was interrupted by Remus, James and Lily running into the office, a terrified and hunted look on their faces.

"Professor Dumbledore! Demons! They keep coming and coming! I think we lost them, but I'm not su…Snape! And Buffy! In his lap! Kissing! YOU'RE KISSING SNAPE?!!!!!!!!"

The reality and bizzarness finally catched up with James' brain.

"James, calm down," Buffy said. "If you lost them, that'll give us some time to figure this out." She turned to Snape.

"Maybe the demons have something to do with professor Dumbledore being blind?"

"Professor Dumbledore is blind?" Remus asked, and started to move his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Please, stop, whatever you're doing. I can feel it blowing."

"We should probably get organized." Buffy said.

"Why are you and Snape holding hands? And why were you kissing Snape?" Lily asked, and James looked sick of the memory. He was pretty sure that picture had done a lot of damage to his head.

Buffy and Snape looked each other deeply in the eyes.

"They have to hear it sooner or later," Snape shrugged, and he and Buffy hugged each other tight again.

"Sev and I are getting married!" Buffy exclaimed, and giggled.

"How? What? How?" Lily, James and Remus just gaped at them. They must be kidding. Right?

"Three excellent questions, Mr Potter," Professor Dumbledore agreed.

Lily, James and Remus turned their attention back to Buffy and Snape.

"What are you looking at?" Snape smirked.

"The man I love…" Buffy said seductively, and they kissed each other again. James looked disgusted.

"Can I be blind, too?"

Remus suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Wait…married…I know something. What is it? Everything's so familiar. Work, brain, work!" Remus pepped himself.

"Oh! Oh, oh! Willow!" He exclaimed, and Buffy wrenched herself out of Snape's embrace.

"Mm. What about Willow? Honey, get off."

"Something about Willow and her grieving, 'poor me' mood swings. It was kind of tiring to listen at…"

"Well, we're all tired of it, but what does it matter?" Buffy asked, confused.

"She told me it would be better if I was a demon magnet, and you two should get married!"

"And that I didn't see anything…of course!" Professor Dumbledore said. Everything made sense now.

"She did a spell." Buffy said, remembering, and Professor Dumbledore agreed.

"Yes. To have her will done. Whatever she says is coming true…" He got up from his chair.

"…And you both were affected! I probably only escaped because I'm the Slayer. Some kind of natural immunity…" Buffy thought out loud.

"Yeah…right. You're marrying Snivellus because you are so right for each other," James said, ironically, and Lily didn't bother to correct him. Snape marrying Buffy was a little too much even for her.

"James!" Buffy said, shocked.

"That's it. You're off the usher list," Snape said, offended.

"If you would listen to me for a second, Mr and Mrs. Potter, Miss Summers, Mr Snape, Mr Lupin: Miss Rosenberg is out there. She probably doesn't know what she's doing."

"We have to find her," Lily said.

"…Before somebody gets really hurt," Buffy agreed. At that, Professor Dumbledore stumbled on his own feet, and fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow had been out for a walk, and was now back in Buffy's dorm.

When she got inside, she felt like someone had grabbed her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why does he have to come?" James complained. They were looking around the castle for Willow.

"Severus will be my husband. I want him included."

"I agree with Potter. It's work for people who aren't us," Snape said.

"Sev, these are my friends," Buffy reminded him, and Snape rolled his eyes. When they got into Buffy's dorm, they found a black circle on the floor.

"This was burned…" Buffy said, confused.

"Someone opened a portal here," Lily said. "I think I've read about this somewhere…D'Hoffryn!" She exclaimed.

"Who?" Buffy asked, still confused.

"Ooh! Fluffy. Wear this to the rehearsal dinner, and the whole thing is off." Snape said, and held up a satin skirt in a horrible pink towards Buffy.

"Shut up, honey."

"D'Hoffryn. He's the lord of - vengeance demons, I think. Has been around for a very long time," Lily continued.

"Why would he attack Willow?" Buffy asked.

"I don't believe he did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have much anger and pain. Your magic is strong, but your pain…it's like a scream that pierces dimensional walls."

Willow looked up in the blue face of D'Hoffryn, lord of vengeance.

"We heard your call."

Willow looked around her, nervously.

"I'm sorry. I-I'll try for a quiet rage. Bye." She turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Our intention is not to squash your potential. Quite the contrary."

Willow turned back to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"D'Hoffryn is, as I said, the lord of vengeance. He picks a person who seems to be in for creating a little mayhem and offers them a deal. To be elevated," Lily said. They were walking in the Forbidden Forest.

"Meaning?" Buffy asked.

"To make him, or her, a demon."

"Oh, God. Willow," Buffy sounded worried. "But you can summon him from his crypt and make him stop…and oh, my God, isn't this a perfect place for pictures?!" She asked, excited, and dragged Snape with her towards a large tree.

"I'm not posing for chuff all!" Snape protested.

"Hey, demon!" Remus interrupted, and pointed. A demon with two big horns walked towards them.

"Ok, listen," Buffy tried to reason with it. "Now we're gonna do this without destroying the foliage…" The demon ignored her, and threw her away like she was a doll. As she got to her feet, the others shot some spells at him, but suddenly, a whole bunch of demons showed up.

"Let's go!" They started to run, until they came to a clearing in the woods. Lily sat down on the ground, and started to draw a circle with her finger in the wet mud, leaving the fighting to the others.'Please let me remember this…even if it was over two years since I read the book…'

"Blessed be the name of D'Hoffryn. Let this space be now a gateway to the world of Arashmahar, where demons respond…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The pain and suffering you brought upon those you love has been inspired. You are ready to join us here in Arashmahar," D'Hoffryn said to Willow, who looked confused.

"Pain? What pain?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was almost strangled in the grip of a demon, and Snape saw this.

"Buffy!"

"Not doing well here!" Remus said, shooting a few spells at another one.

In another end of the clearing, Lily was still chanting.

"We come in supplication. We bend as the reed in the flow of, uh…no, wait…" She closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"…We come in the flow of…argh!" She screamed in frustration, and started all over again.

"…Blessed be the name of D'Hoffryn…"

Buffy had finally gotten away from the demons grip, and she ran up to Snape.

"They're strong, and I don't know if I can protect you…"

"You think you have to protect me?!" Buffy said angrily.

"Oh, not with the Girl Power bit!" Buffy was about to retort when three demons jumped at them at once, and they were thrown of their guard.

More and more demons seemed to show, and the gang was undoubtedly losing.

Lily had stopped chanting when she saw how James was attacked, and rushed to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime, Willow could see what happened through a picture of the reality D'Hoffryn showed.

"Oh, God! But I didn't mean to!"

"But you did," D'Hoffryn said, "this is the result of your power. You will make a fine vengeance demon."

"No, please!" Willow begged, "you have to help them."

D'Hoffryn closed the picture. "It is not my concern." He went closer, and stroke her hair.

"You are my interest in this matter."

"Really? No offence intended…" she stammered. "I-I mean, you've been super-nice and everything, but I don't want to be a demon. I just want to go back and help my friends."

D'Hoffryn glared at her through hard eyes.

"That is your answer?"

"It is," Willow said nervously.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He kept glaring for awhile.

"Oh, well. Here is my talisman. You change your mind, give us a chant," he said, and gave her a little object - a talisman, obviously. And then he wifted with his hand, and Willow disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was doing her best in fighting the demons, when one of them threw Snape to the ground.

"Honey!" She rushed forward.

"Oh, Sev, are you okay?" She watched him worriedly.

"Summers…" Snape murmured, and their lips met.

In the meantime, Remus was shooting spells at two demons at once, and James and Lily were fighting of one demon together.

Lily had jumped up on the back of it, and James tried to strangle it, although the demon seemed to have better luck strangling him. His wand lay forgotten on the ground.

"A little help here!" He shouted, but Buffy and Snape was absorbed by eachother, completely unaware of the fight and the people around them, They were slowly forgetting everything else.

Suddenly, Willow appeared like a lightning in the middle of the fight.

"Let the healing power begin!" She chanted, "let my will be safe again."

"As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken." There was another lightning, and suddenly all the demons disappeared, and Buffy and Snape became aware of what they were doing. They stared horrified and disgusted on each other.

"Urgh!"

"Oh! Bloody Hell!"

"Urgh!" Buffy got up from Snape, and went as far away from him as possible.

"Snape lips! Lips of Snivellus!"

They both spat, and dried themselves around their mouths, trying to get rid of any bacteria left.

James and Lily watched them, panting heavily, and Remus had, as soon as the spell had been broken, fallen down on the ground from exhaustion.

They all looked up at Willow, who waved a little, looking nervous, and guilty.

"Hi, guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy, James, Lily, Remus and Dumbledore sat in his office. Snape was there also, in a corner, trying to hide form the others.

Willow walked up to them with cookies.

"How long are you going to keep making these?" Lily asked.

"Oh, until I don't feel so horribly guilty. I figure, about a million chips from now. Also, I have to apologize around a million more times."

Lily smirked. "You know we're not going to be able to eat all these cookies up on our own."

"Oh, we could always give Wormtail the left-over cookies," Remus said and smiled. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing to eat them up."

Willow smiled back.

"Time," James asked, and held up a watch in front of professor Dumbledore.

"Aha. Five past two. Clear as day. I believe I am completely cured of my blindness," he said.

"Look, cookies," Willow said. "A very not-evil thing I did. Oatmeal?"

"Yes, very funny, Miss Rosenberg. They're chocolate chip. I can see them," Professor Dumbledore said sternly, but smiled.

Willow walked up to Buffy.

"Eat a cookie, ease my pain?"

Buffy took a cookie.

"Mm. Better?" She asked, and Willow smiled.

"Well, baking lifts about 30 percent of my guilt, but only 7 percent of my inner turmoil. Guess that'll just take awhile."

"It'll happen," Buffy assured her.

Snape sighed, and growled.

"Don't I get a cookie?"

"No," Buffy said sternly.

"Well, I've got to have something," Snape said. "I still have 'Buffy' taste in my mouth."

"You're a pig, Snivellus," Buffy said, "or actually, you're a greasy-git, but 'pig' works as well."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who wanted '˜Wind Beneath My Wings' for the first dance," he retorted. Snape didn't listen to muggle music often, but once in a while, he stumbled upon it.

He had just need to listen to that song for a minute, before placing it in the category of 'lame and pathetic.'

The others turned to look at Buffy, incredulously.

Buffy hastily got up from her chair, slightly ashamed.

"That was the spell."

Willow glared at Snape, before putting a cookie in his mouth, and walked up to Buffy with the cookie plate again.

"Did I mention about the sorry part?"

"We may be into a forgetting spell later," Buffy said sternly, and gave Snape a disgusted look.

"I loved him. We were betrothed."

"Well, at least you were getting along," Willow tried and smiled.

"But we weren't. It wasn't even nice. And the bad-boy thing? Over it. Okay, I totally get it. I'd be really happy to be in a nice relationship with a decent, reliable…and oh, my God! Sirius thinks I'm engaged!"

Buffy's face changed from thoughtful to panic-stricken in less than a second.

"What?"

"Siri! H-he saw me! What the hell am I gonna say to him?"

"Well…the truth?" Willow suggested. "I mean, he knows about magic…"

"The truth?! Oh, no, that would be too embarrassing! And that fact that I kissed Snivellus, even if I was under a spell…" she shuddered. "No way I'm gonna tell him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy laughed. She and Sirius was walking down the lake. She'd sworn the others to secrecy.

"You thought I was serious?"

"Well…no…" he tried, and gave her a doubtful look.

"You weren't serious?"

"Oh, God, please!" Buffy laughed again. "I'm marrying Snivellus?"

"Maybe…I mean, it wasn't too long ago since you came back. I can't know how much you've changed…"

"No…I just…I couldn't help myself. And then when I mentioned the marrying part, and I saw that fear in your eyes, I just knew I had to go through with it, add some spice. I mean, you've been hating the guy since…ever. I had to give you a hard time!"

"I did not have fear in my eyes!"

"Yes, you did."

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"So you decided to tell me you were marrying Snivellus of all people?"

"Uh-hu."

So...you're insane?"

"Uh-hu," Buffy agreed, a little over-enthusiastic.

"But you're still single?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." He put an arm around her shoulder. "You know, Buffy, when I saw all your potential in your first and last year here, and then this prank on me of all people…if you lump it together…just think of what a great marauder you would've become with six years extra training. The prankster in the top of the league."

"Well, I guess it is a little late to teach me," Buffy quipped, and Sirius shook his head.

"It is never too late. Give me six years, and you'll be just as good as I am."

"Not better?" Buffy asked, and pouted.

"Never." Sirius shook his head. "Just as good….but never better." He smiled, and together they walked up to the castle.

"You know, Buffy, if you're not marrying Snivellus – does that mean I can have a shot?"

Buffy laughed.

"Don't even think about it, Paddy. Don't even think about it." But inside, she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Another chapter up…and it took forever to write! 22 pages - Six hours…puh! Hope you like it though. I really liked 'Something Blue', so I had to add it…in Hogwarts style of course!

REVIEW!


	6. Telling James

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 6 – Telling James.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Locatha:** Hi! Oh…I'm sorry you didnt like the chapter. I know it was completely unbelievable, but that was suppossed to be funny…in an ironic kind of way…if you're complete dork…-hits myself in the head- anyway, sorry, but that's life. Everyone can't like it. I did. In a gross kind of way…

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Your welcome! Everything for my little HitD. Hehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Kat Hawkins:** Hehe. I know…it's gross!And I don't particulary like that pairing either…but I can read it, if it's a good story if you don't count that. But Buffy/Snape…I agree, it's wrong. Sure, she goes for tall, dark and broody, but tall, dark and slimy is a little too much at times. When I read a story with a Buffy/Snape ship, I try to put Sirius name in front of Snapes. So I can deal. And YES, they will. Sooner or later. The one who waits for something good…

**Anne-Janet:** I know! That was the point! To gross you out, but still make you like it! As for Snape and Buffy…let me just say…eeeew. It 'aint gonna happen in any of my story! Unless I hit my head very hard and goes crazy – promise me to help me stop writing if that happens?

**Just Me (anonymous):** Thank you! I know, the Buffy/Snape thing was 'yuck', but he was theonly one I could think being able to replace Spike. I was thinking about Peter for awhile, but that would've been even more yuck. –Shudders-

**Just a thought (anonymous):** Hi, I'm sorry if you found the chapter boring…that wasn't the point of it. To my defence I can say it was the only way I could come up with to introduce Willow a second time, and the pain she goes through…I had a little writers-block at the time, so I wasn't very imaginative… I'm glad you like the story apart from that, though, and I'll try to get back to my 'original' way to write again. When you write chapters on impulse, without really planning anything, except that you know the end, and some red lines, it kind of happens that some chapters are bad, some better, some great, and some suck. It all the depends on what the author feels like, and thinks about at the moment. It's always easier with many ideas. As for Snape/Buffy, yeah, it's 'yucky'. And you're completely right – they try to compare him with Spike too much (okay, I gave him Spikes part in the last chapter, but that was pretty much coincidence. I was thinking about Peter, but I think I would've thrown up if I had), but there is a difference – Spike's evilness isn't an act. He is evil. Just in love at the same time. Snape isn't evil. He isn't even a good bad boy. He's just embarrassing at times – especially when he tries to be evil. He can't even be that very well. Nope. Kind of feel a little sorry for the bloke…a little. A tiny little bit. As for Siri and Buffy…you just have to wait. And yeah, Willow was whiney in "Something Blue"/My "Somehting Blue". Irritating, I know. (But an important part of the story/episode) But it doesn't really matter, she goes through some rough stuff, and the funnyness in the episode weighs that up. And OMG, this answer was way too long! (Propably one of the longest I've ever written…when I start, I don't seem to be able to stop! (Writing, not drinking ;) )) Bye!

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi Emi and welcome back! I missed one of my favourite reviewer! Thank you! My chapter was crazy, I know! I'm glad you like it! –Does Xander's Snoopy dance on the table- Poor you! Losing your computer – can't be fun! I've never done it, thank god! (Maybe because I can't carry it around, and it's stuck in my wardrobe?) Poor you, not being able to find a computer…evil friends you got! Kidding. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters!  
And it's good to know I have you by my side –smiles- And I know…S/B was disgusting to write. But my other option was Peter, so... –shrugs- Anything is better than that! I propably would've if I had written P/B... –Mumbles something about evil, disgusting rats- Talking about rats! We have one in our kitchen! It's not nice…it scratches against the innerside of our walls/doors on the lockers - It sounds like big claws…eew! I swear, it must be HUGE! We found a bit of our ginger-bread house in a hole behind our sofa, and someone had taken a big bite out of it! It was as big as…well, something! We're trying to get rid of it, but our tries doesn't seem to work this far – any suggestion. (Just so you know – I'm not afraid of rats/hate them (unless they're named Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew). I think they're cute if they're tame and you have them in a cage (my friend has two big rats – Yoda and 'whatever her name is' – they're really cute) under watch, but wild rats in your house is not something I like. i mean, what if it gets out from 'wherever it is and jumps up in your bed while you're sleeping? –Shudders- Okay…now I've been writing too much again… -sighs- You're suppossed to stop me when I do! (Not that you can since you're far away, and I'm here…but…you know what I mean) How did we come to the subject 'rats', by the way? /Ida

_**Thanks to:  
**Gertyke  
artimis-sandstorm  
NixiNox _

**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm...Buffy?" Buffy was talking to Willow- they seemed upset about something.

Buffy didn't seem to notice where she was standing with Willow.

"You can't quit college, Will!" she said.

"Oh, I can, Buffy! You can't tell me what to do!"

"YES! Yes, I can! I can a lot! I do! I do a lot!"

"No! You don't do! You..."

Sirius watched the argument for awhile- he felt like he was watching a pingis-match he'd seen on television once, and their sentenceswere the little ball...ping-pong-ping-pong-ping...

"Okay..." he said slowly, "well...since you seem to be busy..."

"NO!" Sirius jumped at the sharp tone on Buffy's voice. "What?" he asked, confused, until he understood her word was directed towards Willow, and not him- they hadn't even noticed him.

"Oh...well, I should...probably...leave," he said weakly, but then...

"...Siri!" Buffy said, "where did you come from, I didn't see you! Don't sneak up on us like that!" She said accusingly.

Sirius blinked. He hadn't sneaked...had he?

"Oh, well, I'm glad you're here. Tell Willow she can't!"

"Can't what?" Sirius felt more confused than ever.

"Quit college! Geez, pay some attention..." Buffy muttered- she wasn't irritatedat Sirius- his clueless way was actually kind of cute- but she was cranky. And cranky Buffy- not of the good.

"Which is...?"

Buffy blinked.

"Oh...well- it's school. You have books, and small tiny sticks whichare called 'pencils'- it's almost like a quill by the way- and then you learn things!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I know what a pencil is, Buffy! Just because I'm not a muggle, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Well, you asked. Now, tell her!"

"Why? I mean...if Willow wants to quit this colleash thing, then let her."

Buffy glared at him.

"You're supposed to be on my side in this."

"Oh. Well...umm...Willow, don't quit colleash."

"College. C-o-l-le-g-e. College. Not colleash. Leash is a thing you lead dogs on. Except you. Unless you want a leash?"

Sirius sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...you're staying in England?" Remus asked Willow, unable to hide his grin. They had come closer during her last week here- if you didn't count the little spell-accident.

Willow nodded. "For awhile, at least...until I've cleared some things up..."

"Oh, Buffy made it sound like you were planning to stay forever?"

It was Willows turn to grin.

"You want me too?" On Remus blush, she continued.

"Well...I don't know... I mean, I'm planning on dropping out of the college in Sunnydale...a college is a school, where you learn things, by the way, and you have books, and..."

Remus grinned again.

"I know what a college is, Will."

"You do? Oh. Good. Hang on...how can you know, when Sirius doesn't?"

"Well...I took muggle-studies four years longer than he did. He quit when we came to telephones. I think the exact phrase was "why do we need fellephones when we can visit our friends with a 'pop', 'tug' or a 'yelp.'" Willow giggled.

"What do the 'pop', 'tug' and 'yelp' stand for?" she asked, interested.

"The 'pop' is for apparating, the 'tug' for a portkey, and 'yelp' for floo-powder- I prefere the first one."

"Why?"

"It's more comfortable...you'll know why when you try it. Anyway, I'm glad you're staying- and if you would change your mind about college...well, we have Oxford college in London- I've heard it's supposed to be rather good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James..." Lily walked up to him- she looked rather nervous.

"Hey, Lils, what's wrong?"

Lily looked over her shoulder, like she was checking no one was following her.

"Well...um...can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." They walked away to a dark corner at the end of the room.

"James," Lily said seriously.

"Lily," James said, just as serious.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun of me!"

"I didn't!" James protested, "but...but you looked so funny..."

Lily smacked him on his head.

"Will you listen to me?!"

"Okay, okay...what? Take it easy..." He mumbled. "I think I'm getting a headache..."

"James!"

"Sorry..."

Lily coughed a little, and twinned her wand between her fingers.

"Well...umm...James...do you love me?"

James just stared at her. Was she out of her bloody mind?! Of course he did!

"Umm...Lily...if you didn't notice...we're married. Married. As in 'togetheruntil death forces us apart'... Of course I love you!"

"Oh. Right. Good..." She still looked nervous. James took her face in his hand and looked her deep into the eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's great, actually. Um...I should go...I need to talk to Dumbledore about something..."

"Nuh-hu. Don't even think about it!" James grabbed her arm when Lily started to leave.

"Now- tell me what's wrong." He pouted, and gave her his best puppy-imitation.

Lily couldn't help but giggle. She sighed.

"Alright- but promise not to laugh."

"I promise," James smirked. Inside, he laughed already. It was all very funny.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. James blinked. Suddenly, it wasn't so funny anymore.

"James?" Lily said, nervously. "Please, say something...you're scaring me..."

James opened his mouth, but no words came out - only a little 'squeak'.

"James? James, talk to me!" Lily demanded. She looked like she was going to cry.

James just stared at her with empty eyes. Another squeak. James swallowed, and tried to get rid of the dryness that had taken place in his throat.

Lily's eyes had started to fill with tears. '_He doesn't love me anymore...I knew it...'_

The first tear fell, and Lily took a shaky breath.

That seemed to do it.

James blinked, and seemed to wake up of his trance.

Lily. Pregnant. Lily. Baby. James. Daddy. Lily. Mother. Parents.

He blinked again., and then he grinned. A big grin lit up his entire face, and he lifted Lily up in his arms, throwing her around like a doll, kissing her madly.

Lily was in a state of shock. He wasn't mad? He was- happy?

James say her down.

"Y-you're not mad...?"

"Mad? MAD?! Why would I be mad?! Lily, I love you, Iloveyou, Iloveyou, I LOVE YOU!" He screamed, so high, it must've been heard over the entire castle.

Lily threw her head back and laughed, relieved. James lent forward, and wiped away a tear from her face, again serious.

"You didn't think I would leave you, did you? Lily, never doubt that I love you. More than anything. More than life itself. I would never leave you. We're going to be parents, Lils...great parents...to a little girl...or a little boy...and...we can play with her...or him...and teach the kid pranks...and..." James looked like he'd gone to heaven already.

"Hey, hey! No pranks!" Lily said sternly, but inside, she smiled. James was already planning their future. It seemed like everything worked out for the best.

"Okay. No pranks. At least not so many. Maybe a few. Or a little more. And then, we can help him...or her to walk...and talk...and..." James eyes twinkled with happiness.

"James! She- or he- is not going to be a baby or a kid forever! It's going to be bigger! And start to chase after girls, or boys! And think of all the parent-talks...if it's a girl, about menstruation-cycles, and...," Lily teased. James smile faltered, but then he smiled again.

"Oh, well, I can deal. Just think about it, Lils...our being parents...our own baby...and then we can grow up with her or him...and see him or her be bigger...and we're all together...like a family..."

They kissed slowly, until James looked Lily in the eyes again.

"But just to make ourselves clear - if it's a girl- you talk about the...that...thing..."

"Okay. Then you take the sex-part."

"Deal."

"Good."

"Great."

"Fine."

And then they kissed again. They wasn't aware of Peter, who stood around the corner, listening to every word they said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...the Potters are getting a baby, are they?" Lord Voldemort mused.

"Y-yes my Lord. Th-they were both very excited..."

Voldemort chuckled.

"I see...very well, Wormtail, good job. From now on, I want you to find out everything you can about this baby."

"M-my Lord...I don't understand...why...?"

"Are you questioning my orders, Wormtail?"

"N-o my Lord."

"Good. But since you asked so...kindly," he chuckled, "...I'll give you an answer. I have reasons to believe this...child is going to be very dangerous. There is a prophecy, you see..."

"A p-prophecy, my Lord?"

"Yes...a prophecy...and I'm going to make sure...it does not come true..." Voldemort chuckled again, and then his chuckle became a laugh, and the laugh echoed through the empty halls of Malfoy manor.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh, Voldy-introduction…scary. Tell me what you think! I know it was a little short, but I liked it! I hope I'll be able to post another chapter before christmas, by the way. And keep our eyes open for 'Out of the Blue', my new story. I said I would wait with posting it until I was done with this one, or my other story, but I don't think I can wait. It'll propably be up on new year! If not on , then at my web-page. I'll tell you when it's posted! 

REVIEW!

PS. Is there anyone out there who reads 'the heiress of Slytherin', and knows why it's gone? My link doesn't work.DS.

PPS. I've made a webpage! Yay! You will be able to find my stories there, plus wallpapaers, and other stuff. It's not done yet, but I hope it'll be soon! The adress is  
http:www. geocities. com/ lillsmurfen88/ (Ignore the spaces)

/Ida


	7. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 7 – We Wish You a Merry Christmas…

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Anne-Janet:** Thank you a lot for that! And yeah, it's good to plan stuff...And I know, Voldemort...well, I have a problem portraiting him evil and scary, because I think he's a rather...plain? bad guy...I mean, if you compare to some of BTVS biggest and baddest...well, he comes rather low on my 'scariest'-list. About the same place as the Troika and Gachnar... LOL. But in uglyness, he comes high! I'm glad I made Peter realistic. Here is your Christmas-chapter...when is your birtday? Mine is on New Years day (January first) so you'll get another chapter then!

**manticore-gurl071134:** Thanks! Well, this story is gonna follow the HP verse to some extent...and you're right, Lily/James doesn't have to die...I'm actually having a problem deciding...I just know that they WILL die in one of my stories... (not necessary one of those I'm writing right now)...but it doesn't have to be in this one. When I kill them off, though, I know I'm gonna hate myself for it... I hope you're wrong about 'The heiress of Slytherin', because I liked it too! Do you know the authors name?

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi Emi, and thank you! I loved writing that part too, so I'm glad you liked it! (and more sweetness comes in this chapter - not Lily/James though) I know, writing Buffy/Snape fics must be -shudders- eew in a high level. I'm glad you're not afraid of rats either (another thing we have in common. LOL). As for the babbeling (another thing we have in common)...I'm glad we're alike! And no, I haven't read it, but I think I have too now! I'll let you know what I thought later! Have a merry Christmas!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Hi! Thanks for your help...gah! Why do people have to remove good stories?! And no...I can't recall the name on the author either...it's frustrating! I'm glad you liked the chapter...and I loved writing the Lily telling James part, so I'm glad you liked that too. And yeah, a lot of Sirius/Buffy in this chapter! My new story, 'Out of the Blue', will be posted on January first, and the central pairing will be Buffy/Remus. YAY! And yeah, sure as hell Peter/Buffy is a gross-factor just as high as the eiffel-tower...I'm on your favourites? Yay again! Merry Christmas!

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur:** Hi, and thank you! I loved writing that part too, so I'm glad everyone seems to like it this far!

**Meryl-chan (anonymous):** Hi! I hope that too! And yeah, old Moldywart can go to Hell!

**Kat Hawkins:** Here is more! And NO, you can't kill Wormtail, because he's mine to kill! (But I can let you hit him a couple of times?)

**slaygal166 (anonymous):** Thank you! And yeah, it was sad in a way...I wrote it like that just to make peoples feeling go wacky if I decide to follow the HP verse and kill them of. But I may not do that, we'll see...

**Gertyke:** Hi there! Well, Buffy/Sirius smochies will come...but not yet. In this chapter, though, you will get a lot of Sirius/Buffy...but no smoochies! Sorry.

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Oops, my bad! Sorry...but can I help I love to tease people about their height? (But just so you know, it's only because I'm about as short as Buffy, so I have to let my mouth speak, to make myself feel taller) LOL. And yes, baby Harry is on his way...and yeah, Willow is staying in England. She will propably study at Oxford, and magic at the side, since she's too old to enter Hogwarts. Merry Christmas!

_**Thanks to:**  
WaterNaiad13_

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little more than a month since Lily had broken the news to James, and it was now the day before Christmas. Buffy was really nervous about the present part - what if the marauders didn't like what she'd bought? Willow, was, in her turn, just as desperate - she wasn't very familiar with the wizarding world yet, so she'd not had a clue what to buy. She just hoped her presents wouldn't turn out to be disasterous…

The only person not worrying was Lily, wherever she went, she could be heard slowly singing a muggle Christmas song.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year…"

Lily smiled. She was sure next year would be great…and next Christmas, she and James would have a little baby…

She smiled again. James had been really sweet since he found out about her pregnancy…but he didn't seem to think she could do anything herself anymore.

For example, he wouldn't let her lift her bags with presents in Hogsmeade - she could hurt herself. But it was all kind of cute, actually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was not having a good day - it was already December 24, and he still had no idea what to give Buffy. He wanted it to be special, but what could that be? He'd missed so many years of her life, and had no idea what to give her. What did she like? He realized how little he knew about his friend, if you didn't count the fact that he knew she was the Slayer.

"Maybe a weapon of some kind?" He thought out loud, but then remembered that James already had bought that. Remus had bought books, and knowing Lily, it was probably something useful from her. Peter had probably bought candy or something she could eat, knowing that he could taste it afterwards.

He sighed.

"Maybe a…" Suddenly he lit up. He knew the perfect present. He grinned happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christmas morning came, and went. Suddenly, it was afternoon, and they sat in the Great Hall, along with the staff, and some of the students that stayed over Christmas vacation.

Right now, they were enjoying themselves before the fabulous dinner.

Sirius found he grew more, and more nervous. Maybe his present wasn't a good idea after all…it wasn't really an actual present…

He sighed, and moved his eyes over to where Buffy sat, speaking to Lily excitedly about something. Suddenly, they both giggled over something Lily'd said…and was it his imagination, or did they look over to his seat when they did it?

'_They're not laughing at me, are they?'_ He thought worriedly. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore, who'd risen from his seat, and now clapped his hands, begging everybody to be silent.

"Welcome everybody to another Christmas here at Hogwarts! I wish you all a merry Christmas, and must beg my guests not to worry about presents too much," his eyes twinkled, and Sirius was sure he looked at him while he said it.

"Now I won't keep you from your food much longer, I only have six words for you: Merry Christmas, and enjoy your stay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gimme, gimme!" Buffy said excitedly. It was only she who hadn't opened her presents yet, and barely could stop herself from opening them.

James laughed.

"Take it easy, Buffster! Here." He gave her a present wrapped into a beautiful red paper.

Buffy opened it slowly, and found a beautiful dagger and sword inside of it.

"Oh, James!" She breathed, "it's beautiful!"

"I hoped you'd think so," James said, and grinned. Next present was from Remus. It contained two books - one about Defense Against the Dark Arts through the Ages, and the second one full of complicated Defense Spells.

"I know you may not be able to use all of them because some of them are really complicated, and you haven't gotten much training, but you could check it out, and maybe learn some, and get some ideas?" Remus suggested, and Buffy smiled gratefully at him.

The next one was Peters. A box full of chocolate-frogs.

Buffy smiled. Typical Peter to give her a present he could be sure to get a bite of.

Buffy had a feeling she wouldn't eat any of those frogs - she trusted Peter less and less for every day - something about him made her spider-sense go all wacky, and not in a good way.

Buffy turned her eyes to Sirius, who looked embarrassed, and gave her a folded envelop.

Buffy wrinkled her forehead. What was this? She opened it slowly, and read the words inside the envelope.

_Meet me at the north Astronomy Tower at Midnight._

That was all it said. Buffy was really curious now, and gave Sirius a wondering look, but Sirius refused to meet her eyes.

'_Weird,'_ Buffy thought, but shrugged. Obviously Sirius was worried about something, and Buffy really wanted to find out about what, but decided to let it go. She would probably find out later - maybe at midnight?

She checked the watch every single minute. At 11:30 Sirius snuck out of the room, and twenty minutes later, Buffy left too, her heart pounding furiously from curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got up at the Astronomy Tower, she found Sirius waiting for her. His eyes were fixated at the Hogwarts grounds.

"Siri?" Buffy asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" Sirius didn't turn around, so Buffy went up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why did you ask me to come here?"

It was quiet for a moment, until Sirius opened his mouth to answer.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present…"

"Oh. Well, here I am, where is it?" Buffy joked, trying to get rid of the electricity that seemed to be floating in the air.

"Buffy, I…"

"You what?" Buffy looked at Sirius, concerned. It wasn't like him to be this quiet.

"Nothing." He turned to her with a smirk, but it looked forced.

"Come here," he took her hand.

"Close your eyes." Buffy did as he told her, and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she felt Sirius hand in hers.

"Okay, you can look." Buffy could hear the nervous undertone in Sirius voice, and opened her eyes slowly. In front of her stood a shiny black motorcycle.

"Oh my gosh! Is it yours?"

Sirius grinned.

"Yeah. I've had it since my seventh year at Hogwarts…it didn't look half as good then. I've been fixing it ever since."

"This is so cool! Can I try it?" Buffy asked excitedly, and Sirius nodded, happy she liked it.

"I hope you don't mind I didn't buy you a present, but to be honest, I couldn't think of anything that didn't seem silly..."

Buffy just laughed.

"Never mind about that! Can we take a ride?"

Sirius grinned.

"That was my intention."

Buffy laughed again, when she suddenly got a frown on her forehead.

"Siri. We're on the top of the Astronomy Tower…where are we gonna drive it?"

Sirius grinned again, and sat down in front of her.

"Promise to hold on tight?"

Buffy nodded breathlessly. They were so close…she put her arms around Sirius waist, trying to regain control of her breathing. The butterflies were worse than ever.

Sirius started the motorbike, and a squeak was released from Buffy's throat. Was he mad?

They couldn't drive anywhere! They where on the top of a roof for God's sake!

Suddenly, the motorcycle set off, and Buffy stared horrified as the end of the roof came closer. They were only an inch from the free air now…and then, they were over the edge of the roof.

Buffy screamed. Did Sirius want to kill her?! She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the crash…but nothing came. Instead, the only sound heard was the loud sound from the motor.

Buffy opened one eye at the time, and gasped.

They were…flying?!

"…Sirius…" Buffy whispered breathlessly, and took a harder grip around Sirius waist. He swallowed.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy."

Buffy grinned from where she sat.

"Do you…like it?" Sirius asked, and Buffy grinned even harder.

"I love it!" she got an evil twinkle in her eye.

"Can this enchanted bike go any faster?"

Sirius laughed.

"You got it!" Buffy screamed with delight, when the bike set off again, this time, twice as fast as before.

She snuggled closer, and leaned her head against Sirius' back.

"Can we land someplace far away from here?" She whispered.

Sirius nodded, and flew the bike higher up in the air, over the clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed in a clearing in the woods.

"We're not in the Forbidden forest, are we?" Buffy asked, and Sirius shook his head.

"That is not far away from Hogwarts."

"Oh. Right. So where are we?"

Sirius smiled.

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?"

Buffy smacked him playfully on his arm, before sitting down in the grass.

Sirius sat down beside her, wondering if she would mind if he put an arm around her shoulder. He bit his lip, and gave it a try. When Buffy felt Sirius arm around her, she tensed, but then relaxed into his arm. She heard Sirius let out a sigh of relief, and she smiled. She snuggled closer, and lent her head against his shoulder, watching the stars above them.

Suddenly, a star fell.

"When a star falls, you're free to wish something," Sirius whispered and Buffy smiled.

"Anything?"

Sirius nodded.

"Anything."

Buffy closed her eyes, and let a wish pass through her head.

'_I wish I could stay this happy forever…'_

Buffy didn't know how long they just sat there, but soon she drifted of to sleep.

She woke up when the first sunbeam shone straight into her face. She checked her watch - four o'clock in the morning.

"Hey, sunshine!" Someone called, and Buffy blinked, and looked up. Sirius stood bent over her, a teasing smile on his lips.

"Ready for another ride?" He asked and motioned over to the motorbike.

Buffy grinned.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, merry Christmas everybody! (I know, it's not until the 25'th...for you. For me, it's tomorrow! The 24'th... Anyway, I figured you'd be too busy to read on Christmas day, so that's why I post it now!) I hope you liked the Buffy/Sirius mushiness…a lot of people have begged me for more Buffy/Sirius – how is this for a Christams present, huh? –Grins- 

Anyway, please REVIEW, and I'll have another chapter up for new year!

/Ida


	8. and a Happy New Year

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 8 – …and a Happy New Year.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't owe anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi there! Yeah, I know! I thought it was cute too! And I can almost see James playing overprotective boyfriend, so I had to write it! And I agree, a happy Buffy 4ever woul be great! But we both no that's not likely to happen... I read Celebony...did I like it? I LOVED IT! It was great! But very sad at some places... The sequel was good too! And so was Realizations! And a lot of other stories on your favourite list I've read now, and added to my own! Thanks for your tip! Have fun in LA, and Happy New Year!

**manticore-gurl071134:** Thanks! It would be great if you could check it up for me! Happy New Year!

**Goddessa39:** Hi! I'm glad you like my story! I like Angel/Buffy too, but it won't be in thi one, sorry...but there will be a background, don't worry! I plan for Angel to come visit or something sooner or later, so...

**Anne-Janet:** Yeah, so do we! And Happy Birthday in afterway! My birthday is today...yay!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Your welcome! It's my job to please my readers! (Or well, technically it is to be a babysitter from time to time, but you get what I'm saying!) 'Out of the Blue' will take place during the marauders last year at Hogwarts, and Buffy season 2!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Hmm...it was a good question! I haven't really decided yet, but IF they die, she will be around, and IF they don't, she'll be around anyway! Yeah, I know...poor me and my shortness... -Hides behind my hands and cries-

**artimis-sandstorm:** Thanks! And tireness can happen the best! (Me, for example) Yes, I promised, and I always keep my promises (if there aren't extreme circumstances), so here it is! I'm not sure how far behind we/you are clock-wise, but in Sweden, the clock just turned 00.36, so I guess that makes this the January first, so here is the chapter! I'm glad you liked 'Something Blue'-chappie...it was hard (and disgusting) to write (in some places), but I liked it too... There will probalply be some more of chappies like that! (But no more Snape/Buffy, I promise: I could never write it again...one time is enough - just...eew!)

_**Thanks to: **_

_Gertyke_

_Botticelli'sVenus_

_chazza _

**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy woke up to someone jumping on her bed.

"Will…geroff!" She muttered, and buried her face in the pillow.

"Buffy!" Willow laughed. "Get up! Don't you know what day it is?!"

"Tuesday, why?" Buffy said, grumpily, as she checked the watch on her nightstand.

"Will, the bloody clock hasn't even hit seven yet!"

Willow looked at her for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"What?!" Buffy said, getting more irritated for every second.

"You said 'bloody'," Willow giggled. "And you're right, it's Tuesday…but it's also December 31! Last day of the old year! We can't let it go to waste!"

"I can! Wake me when there's only ten seconds left to midnight…"

Willow rolled her eyes. Typical Buffy. She got an evil twinkle in her eyes, and grabbed the glass of water on the nightstand, and poured it down on an unsuspecting Buffy's back.

"WHAT THE…AH!" Buffy shrieked, and got up faster than Willow could say 'morning'.

Willow laughed, and ran out of the room as fast as se could, Buffy straight after.

"I AM SO GONNA GET YOU!" Buffy screamed. When she got out of her room, she found Willow hiding behind Remus' back, giggling madly. Sirius, James and Lily sat on the couch, staring at the scene with amused eyes. Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"You know," Sirius quipped. "When I take a bath, I usually undress first." His eyes were sparkling with mischief, and it was obvious he was enjoying himself.

Finally, Buffy became aware of her appearance, and looked down on herself with a horrified look on her self. Dressed in a soaking wet t-shirt, wet, ruffled hair, and looking like a sleepwalker. Buffy let out a squeak, before turning around, running back into her room, and slamming the door shut with a loud 'bang'.

"Well…that was interesting," James said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside, Buffy was pacing, muttering, and swearing to herself.

"I can't wait until this bloody year is over…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Buffy came down to the Great Hall, fully dressed and showered.

"Morning!" She said with a cheery smile - everyone could see it was forced.

"Morning sunshine! Or should I say raindrop?" Sirius smirked, and Buffy turned to glare at him.

"One more word and I swear…"

Sirius visibly gulped.

"So, Buffy, what is your wish for the new year?" Remus asked, as he grabbed a roll.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Moony - forever the peacemaker.

"If I tell you, it won't come true, right?"

"Oops."

"Well, I just wish me and Lils and our little baby-to-be get a happily ever after," James said, and put an arm around Lily's shoulder. She smiled, and sighed happily.

"I just wish next year turns out just as well as this one."

Buffy smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Umm, Buff…can we have a sec?" Lily and James asked her nervously. It was ten O'clock on the evening, and everyone was preparing for the New Year.

"Uh-hu?"

"Well…we know it's a bit early, but we just wanted to make sure you wanted to do this…"

Buffy looked curious now.

"Do what?"

Lily took a deep breath.

"Buffy, would you like to be the Godmother to our baby?"

Buffy blinked. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I…"

"You don't have to," James hastily said, "…we just thought that…well…" He looked embarrassed.

"I-I would love to…" Buffy stammered.

James grinned, and Lily let out a deep breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Really?!"

"Well, yeah…but I'm hardly the motherly type…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter! Sirius is hardly the fatherly type either," Lily said with a laugh. On Buffy's confused look, she continued.

"We're going to ask him to become the Godfather…"

"Oh! Well…us, being Godparents to your kid…doesn't it scream 'disaster' from the beginning?" Buffy laughed.

James grinned even wider.

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

"Hey, guys, what's taking you so long?!" Sirius called from the other side of the room.

"The party has started!"

"We'll be right there, Padfoot!" James called back. Buffy looked over to where he was standing.

"Does he know you're gonna ask him?"

Lily smiled, and shook her head.

"No, we're going to wait until the baby's born…when he's not thinking so clearly…maybe when he holds it. If we asked him now…well, we think he would say no…"

"Why?"

"Well, as you said, Sirius isn't the fatherly type, so we're going to have to ask him when he doesn't have a chance to realize what he's doing."

Buffy laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," she quipped, and turned around to leave.

"Come on guys! Only two hours left to the New Year!"

Lily and James smiled fondly at each other, before following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhrm…" Buffy coughed from where she stood on the staff-table in the Great Hall, lifting her glass with butterbeer. There was less than five minutes left to the New Year, and everyone was having a great time so far.

"Well, I'm not really into this whole speech-thing, but I guess I'll just go with the flow."

This earned some laughter, and Buffy smiled nervously.

'_God, why am I doing this?'_

"Well…when I left England back in -93, I never knew how much I was going to miss it. I guess I had a little clue, but…well, anyway…the longer time that passed, the more I started to forget about things once close and important to me…my friends, mostly. It all hurt too much to think of, so it became a memory, which was fading fast. And then I came to a phase of my life when that part caught up with me again…the magic. And then, I wanted to forget about it, because it was easier that way…but of course, I couldn't. So in -99, after an…apocalyptic graduation, I decided it was time to embrace my past…because I didn't want to forget about it anymore. So I returned…and I found a lot had changed. But I still had my friends, and I'll always be grateful that they didn't forget about me, but welcomed me back. And I know that as long as I have my friends, and we have each other, things are going to turn out for the best. I wanna thank Willow for coming here, and bringing a part of America with her, and I wanna thank my friends…Lily, James, Remus…Peter…and Sirius, for letting me back in. Now, I suggest we toast, and welcome the New Year; may it be just as good as the last one!" The remaining students, teachers, the marauders, Lily and Buffy, raised their glasses.

"To friends!" Buffy said.

"To friends!" the others echoed, and turned towards the big watch Dumbledore had placed in the Great Hall for the evening. Nobody noticed when Peter snuck out of the Hall, and activated a Portkey out of there.

"…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Buffy smiled, and laughed with the others, and laughed even more when Sirius made a crazy bow, and asked her to dance.

'_I wish things will always be this happy…' _she thought, as she snuggled closer to Sirius' chest, listening to his heart-beat. Around them, the teachers were dancing, along with Lily and James, Remus and Willow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M-my Lord…" Peter bowed in front of Voldemort, who barely paid him any attention.

Voldemort looked through the windows of Malfoy Manor, watching the fireworks outside.

"They are all so happy," he sneered. "Happy for a silly event…celebrating a New Year…"

He sat down, looking all but happy for a moment, but then he turned to Wormtail.

"Do you have any news of the baby, Wormtail?" He demanded, and Peter shivered.

"Y-yes my Lord…everything seems to be alright…I-I overheard Lily and James talking…they are going to ask Sirius Black to become the Godfather, my Lord."

"Interesting…" Voldemort mused. "Anything else?"

"Y-yes, my Lord…They asked Summers to become the Godmother…"

"…And she accepted?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort looked at him with a blank expression.

"Tell me more about this Buffy Summers...where did she come from in the first place?"

Peter told Voldemort everything he knew about Buffy (thankfully, he didn't know she was the Slayer), and when he was done, Voldemort looked more interested.

"I want as much information about Summers and the baby as possible…do they know when the baby is due, yet?"

"N-no, my Lord, b-but I believe they think it's going to be at the end of J-July, my Lord," Wormtail stammered. Voldemort chuckled.

"That's what I thought…very well…maybe this year won't be so bad after all…"

* * *

**A/N:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! (And happy birtday to me - I just turned seventeen! YAY!) I hope you enjoyed the chapter…I know it was short, I have a feeling my chapters at all my stories are getting shorter, but it's because I don't want things happen so fast…anyway, I'll try to make them longer, 'kay? Until then REVIEW! (And don't forget to read my new story 'Out of the Blue') 

/Ida


	9. Firewhisky and horrible hangovers

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 9 – Firewhisky and horrible hangovers.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Goddessa39:** Yeah, there will be Angel…not a lot, and I can't promise if it's gonna be mushy, but there will be Angel.

**Maleficus Lupinus:** Agree! But I more hope on eleven ways…seven is too little.

**Anne-Janet:** Thanks! And yeah, having those two as godparents can be a helllottafun…or unfun, depending on how you see it. As for L & J…yeah, you should feel sorry – 'cause I still haven't decided if they should die or live! Pray for the best!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Thanks! Buffy already knows Peter can't be trusted (Slayer sense and all that), and she will be proven right…later. I have some thoughts on how; 1. She can find out before it's too late (Lily & James has already died), 2. Or before, and prevent anything from happening, 3. Not really finding out everything, but something, but keeping it for herself since she doesn't want to worry the others… then there's a lot of other options which I won't mention. But I CAN promise Wormtail will get what he deserves – sooner or later.

**Willow Evenstar: **Thanks! Having trouble with the years, huh? Me too. But in different ways than you do. I write 2006 instead of 2005, since I always had this weird thought that 2004 was 2005…it became really irritating. And yeah, Buffy will have her hands full. Prongs Jr. can't be an easy task to deal with. And Voldemort, well, he really isn't up to somehting, except killing Harry when he arrives in the end of July. And thanks again! You know, I really thought being seventeen would feel cooler than being sixteen. When you hear it: sixteen – seventeen…well, seventeen sounds so much cooler and more mature, but I really don't feel any difference. Should I? I hope you'll like Out of the Blue! I'm happy with it this far at least!

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's:** Thanks! And I'm glad you like my story… If Lily and James die, I don't know if Harry will stay with Buffy or go to the Dursley's…But I won't rewrite my other stores! Why would I? Each of my stories is compeletely detached, and has nothing to do with eachother, except they're BTVS/Hp crossovers. Buffy will learn some magic – both wandmagic and wicca. And yeah, her kicking ass would be cool, and I don't mind your babbeling since I tend to babble a lot too. If I told you I didn't like it I would be a total hypocrite, and being that isn't of the good, since I would like to be un-hypocritive for another twenty years or until I become a parent and tell my children to stop doing things I loved to do in their age and now I'm the one babbeling, and about unneccessary things to that (children, jeez – not yet, thank you very much)!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** I hate him too! And I hope he dies too! And I promise that whatever happens Buffy will be in the story – unless I kill her of. After all, I hurt her pretty bad in HP and tVS, so I don't think it would surprise anyone if I actually did kill her in this story. MWAHAHAHA! –Coughs- Sorry about that. Had a slight…umm…what's it called? …cramp in my braincells?

**The Lady Morgaine:** Aow, I can't believe you reviewed almost every chapter this far! That's so sweet! I'm on your favourites? Yay! My writing most be improving then! I'm glad you like it! Byes!

_**Thanks to: **_

_Kat Hawkins  
manticore-gurl071134  
silentslayer  
General Mac _

**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy woke up when she felt someone move beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped in surprise when she found that her legs were tangled in someone else's...Sirius...

She jumped up as fast as possible, ended up stuck in the blankets, and fell to the floor with a boom.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Buffy swore, as she worked to get free. The first day of the new year didn't start very well...this didn't bode well for the future.If it wasn't enough, she had a thundering headache, she heard a yawn from above her, and raised her eyes to the stretching form of Sirius, who sat up at the couch. He looked surprised at seeing her, sitting at the floor, still stuck in the blankets.

"Morning."

Buffy only grunted in response. Sirius frowned. Why was he sleepingon the couch in the first place? And why did he feel like he had been stompedon by a Hippogriff?

"Umm...Buffy. Did you happen to sleepon the couch too?" He asked, groggily.

"Yes, Siri, I did. And I'm not in a very good mood, and I have a horrible headache, so could you just shut up?"

"You're cranky," Sirius stated, which earned an angry glare.

"Really? And how long did it take for you to notice that fact?" Buffy said sarcastically.

Sirius wasn't able to give a smart retort, because Lily came stumbling down the staircase, andinto the closest bathroom. They could both hear her retching, and they winced.

It didn't take long until James came stumbling down too, and ran in after Lily. They could hear him trying to reassure her everything was fine, but they also heard Lily scream at him to shut up, and that everything was his fault.

Buffy and Sirius turned to look at each other, and stated;

"Morning-sickness."

"Hormones," at the same time.

They burst out laughing, but they had to stop when the horrendous headache made itself reminded once more. Buffy frowned.

"Siri, what really happened last night? I mean, we don't wake up laying next to each other for no reason...? And I think I have a hangover..."

Sirius tried to recall what had happened, but everything was really blurry...and the horrible headache didn't help. The only thing he could remember clearly, was counting down to the new year, and then dancing with Buffy.

"I don't remember..."

"Maybe I could help you out?" Willow said as she came dancing down the stairs, Remus slightly behind, yawning. Peter was nowhere to be seen. Sirius frowned.

"Moony, why do you have a black eye?"

Remus just gave him a sour look.

"You should know, after all, you're the one responsible."

"I am?"

Remus sighed, and flung himself on one of the free armchairs. Willow smiled, and started to speak.

****

Flashback.

"...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Buffy smiled, and laughed with the others, and laughed even more when Sirius made a crazy bow, and asked her to dance.

After the song ended, they worked their way over to the refreshments were.

"So, Buff...you've never really tasted firewhisky, before, have you?"

Buffy shook her head, frowning a little.

"It doesn't make you breath fire, does it?"

Sirius laughed.

"Nope. Here." He gave her an empty glass, and filled it with a clear, golden-looking liquid.

"Is it alcohol?" Buffy asked, guarded, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, Buffy, it's juice," he said, the sarcasm obvious.

"It's whisky, what do you think?"

Buffy looked unsure on whether she should drink it or not, but finally shrugged.

"What the hell. Screw the rules."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in amusement. Buffy was of age; it wasn't like she wasn't allowed to drink...

With that, he swallowed his own drink, and watched as Buffy did the same. After, she shrugged, and grimaced.

"Urgh...that was nasty."

"Another one?" Sirius asked, carefully. Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, before grinning.

"Why not? It was actually kind of tasty." She took another glass, and lifted it.

"Cheers!" With that, she drank, it was followed with another one...and another one...and another one...and another...and...

Sirius looked on, amused, but worried.

"Aj you sure you should 'ave more to drink, Buff? You look a little..." With that, he made a weird noise, and a crazy gesture. He slurred on some of the words, and this made Buffy raise an eyebrow.

"You've had sooooo muuuuuch to drink at this point, I am cuttin' you off!" With that, she swallowed another drink, and Sirius smirked. Buffy didn't seem to be less affected than he was. She made another grimace, and streched out her tongue.

"Talmethetrugh; is matongue buning?"

Sirius barked out a laugh, and shook his head in amusement. His eyes seemed to burn a strange fire, as he walked closer.

"Do you want to burn? I can make you hot..." He said, with a seductive tone, and Buffy started to wrap her arms around Sirius' neck. In that moment, Willow decided to cut in, before those two did something they might regret.

"Okay, Buff - I think you've had enough for tonight. Come on, I'll put you to bed."

"But I don' wanna..." Buffy pouted. "I wanna stay here, where all the fun is!"

"No, you don't." Willow took her friend under the arms, and tried to drag her with her.

"Hey! Don't force her!" Sirius said, and tried to follow, but was stopped by Remus.

"You know, Padfoot, I think I should put you to bed too."

"No!" He tried to tear himself away from the werewolf, and Remus found he had to use every bit of his strength (human and not) to keep him still. He had to let go, however, when Sirius' elbow flew out and hit him straight in the eye.

"Damnit, Sirius!" Remus gasped, but Sirius didn't seem to notice what he'd done; instead, he worked his way over, where Willowwas havingsimilar difficulties keeping Buffy restrained.

"Buffy, please..." Willow tried, but it was useless. The witch had no chance in hell to restrain her Slayer friend.

"Let her go!" Sirius demanded, and grabbed Willow around her waist, tearing her away from the kicking Slayer. James came to try to drag away Sirius from Willow, and they all ended up in a mess on the floor;James at the bottom. It took awhile for them to get up, and by that time, Buffy was again standing by the drinks. Remus gave James a pointed look, and they screamed 'stupefy' at the same time, their wands pointed at Buffy. She fell to the ground without a word.

"Hey! Fix her!" Sirius demanded, but they didn't listen. Jameslevitated Buffy, and walked up with her towards the Gryffindor common room,an angry Siriusfollowing.

"Why did you do that?! We were having fun!"

"Right now you might, but tomorrow you won't," Willow said, and helped James lay Buffy down at the couch.

"Fine!" Sirius said, sulkily. There was a brief pause.

"Can I have another drink?"

"No!" Three voiced yelled at the same. James then decided to lift the spell from Buffy. She sat up, a little groggily.

"Wha...?"

"Okay, Buffy. Listen to us. You are very tired, and you need to sleep."

"I don't wanna..." Buffy complained.

"You have to. See, Sirius here, is very ill, and he need to sleep, but he keeps denying it, and the only way to put him to sleep is if you do too. Got it?"

Buffy nodded, moved a bit on the couch, leaving place for Sirius. James, Willow and Remus gave each other nervous looks. This wasn't the idea.

"Come on, Paddy," Buffy said, and patted on the couch beside her.

"Time to sleep."

This time, Sirius didn't complain, but did as he was told; obviously sleeping beside Buffy was a far better gift than any drink. It didn't take long until they both passed out.

End Flashback.

When Willow had finished her story, both Sirius and Buffy looked slightly green. They were both really ashamed of their behavior. Sirius turned to Remus with a guilty expression.

"Did I really hit you?"

Remus nodded, and Sirius winced.

"Sorry."

Remus glared at him.

"I really hope so."

They were interrupted by Lily and James who came out of the bathroom. Lily looked happy, but James was slightly pale.

"What's the matter, Prongs? Did Lily give you a hard time?" He smirked, but then he winced. The hangover made it'spresence knownonce more.

"Ouch..."

"What's the matter, Padfoot? Did the firewhisky give you a hard time?" James retorted in a silky voice. Sirius only groaned.

"Don't we have a hangover potion somewhere?" The others (except Buffy) gave each other a look, and then Remus opened his mouth; his voice even silkier than James' had been.

"You know, Padfoot, I think it's only fair if we didn't gave you that potion. You really don't deserve it. After all, you're the one who put yourself in this situation in the first place."

Sirius looked horrified, but Remus nodded happily, pleased with his idea.

"Yes, I think that would be the best. Let you deal with the consequences of your actions. That ought toteach you not to drink so much...or hit your friends, drunk or not."

Sirius had visibly paled, and turned to James to support, but found none.

"I agree with Remus on this one. This should make you learn your lesson."

"What about me?" Buffy groaned. "I should get that potion! It's Sirius fault I even drank in the first place!"

Willow shared a look with Lily.

"You know, Buffy," she said innocently, "I think you're right..."

Buffy brightened.

"...But it's not his fault you continued," she said, erasing the smile from Buffy's face.

"After all, only the first drink was Sirius fault. Not the second. Or the third. Or the fourth. Or the fifth. I don't think you deserve the potion. You should suffer too."

With that, they got up and left, James and Remus slightly behind, leaving a dumbfounded Buffy and an upset Sirius behind. This day obviously wouldn't turn out very well.

* * *

**A/N:** There! Hope you like it! I am having a little writers block when it comes to this story; I know what I want to do, but the time for it isn't right yet, and I don't know how to bring it in to the story (without making it seem like I rush, and/or jump past several months in the timeline), so there might be useless chapters like this one for awhile now, just to pass the time, until I regain my muse, along with some good ideas. Don't worry, I won't stop updating, though. REVIEW!

/Ida


	10. Hormones and blushing

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 10 – Hormones and blushing.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Willow Evenstar:** Hi Emi! I'm glad you liked the chappie. And yeah, poor Padfoot. But he only got himself to blame! Of course you can review for OotB only. No problemo. I understand if it's confusing. I mean, I write these stories, and even I find it confusing! Anyway, I'm glad you'll make longer reviews (that's something every author wants), so it's cool. Byes!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Hi there! Yeah, I guess it was an educational chapter in that way – don't drink. Oh, primitive Buffy was hilarious, although that episode isn't the best there is out there. Beer bad is not the only episode our dearest Slayer got herself drunk by the way – Life Serial is another one. I guess some people never learn…

**artimis-sandstorm:** I though it was! I mean, last chapter (and neither is this one) wasn't really important for the storyline in any more way than making the time go faster. I'm glad you liked it, though. And yeah, Sirius is great, and I'm actually glad he's not like Angel (two vampires with a soul is enough). That would only be weird. Btw, I like your idea! I'll probaply let Angel do a visit soon…you just gave me an idea for it, and maybe helped me to get past my writers block! Thanks!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Hi! I'm glad you liked it. And yes, Angel will probaply show up soon, but I want to develop Buffy/Sirius relationship a little bit more first. I have now (after a lot of thought, thinking, brooding, dreaming, pacing, more thinking, crying, laughing, dancing, brooding a bit more, even more thinking) decided if I'm going to kill James/Lily off, and the result is… **I'm not telling**! Where would the fun be in that? Although if I do, I'll consider your suggestion! Byes!

**Tituba:** Hi Katherine! Oh, don't worry about it! You reviewed now, right? I'm happy you like the fic, and yeah, they're mean, but Buffster and Siri only got what they deserved.  
–Smirks evilly-

**Damia – Queen of the Gypsi's:** Hi Damia! Did I suggest I should rewrite them? Well, I'm not going to. (At least I don't think so) Except maybe my Dark Angel story, but that one sucks. Badly. My crossovers don't, so don't worry about it. Oh, as for giving them the hangover potion. Nah. And the others don't need it, 'cause they're not drunk. Byes!

_**Thanks to: **  
Kat Hawkins  
General Mac _

**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it!" Buffy whined, and let her head fall down on the table.

"It's too hard!"

Lily sighed.

"Buffy, come on. You wanted to learn magic again, and here's the chance."

"Yeah, but…I have a headache!" She complained.

Lily raised her eybrow.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours. You guys wouldn't give me a hangover potion."

"Well, you should've thought of that before you got yourself drunk. It's all your fault. Now, one more time."

Buffy groaned.

"You suck."

"Fine," Lily said. The hormones were once again getting the best of her temper.

"I'll just leave, and you can deal with this on your own." She started to leave the library, swinging her book-bag over her shoulder.

"Lily…"

Lily turned around with an angry expression.

"Don't you 'Lily' me, Buffy Summers!" With that, she stalked out of the room, leaving Buffy staring sadly at the half-transfigured feather-quill. It hooted softly. (It was supposed to turn into an owl, but the only thing the quill and an owl had in common for the moment, was the hooting and the feathers)

Buffy pinched her lips hard together, and pointed her wand determinedly at the quill. There was a small steam of smoke, and a small 'poof' as the quill exploded, and took fire.

Buffy panicked, and tried to stop the fire by waving over it. Of course, this only made it worse.

'_Okay, Buffy, think! Water-spell, water-spell…'_ Buffy egged herself on, but came up with nothing.

There was now a big stream of bad-smelling (probably poisonous smoke) coming from the burning quill, and the fire was growing larger. Buffy grabbed a fat book from one of the shelves, and hit the fire repeatedly with this. Finally, it stopped.

Without looking back, Buffy grabbed her things, and left the library. The next person to sit at the table, would be very confused as to why there was a large, black-burned circle in the middle of the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Remus were playing wizarding chess, when Lily came storming through the portrait hole, throwing herself at the sofa with a frustrated sound.

"Umm, Lils…" Remus said, slowly.

"Not now, Remus!" Lily snapped, and Remus closed his mouth.

"Where's James?" Lily asked, after a short silence.

"He went off somewhere with Sirius. I think maybe the kitchens. Sirius wanted coffee." Willow informed her, before moving back her attention to the game.

"Queen to D6" She said, and her queen made her move and clubbed down one of Remus' towers.

"Hah!" Remus triumphantly, as his horse could in turn, take down the queen.

"KILL THE QUEEN, KILL THE QUEEN!" He egged on the horse, and Willow groaned.

"Can you be a little quiet over there? Some of us have actually got a headache!" Lily informed them, and Remus snickered.

"Only the pregnant ones…"

"I heard that, Remus Lupin!" Lily called from the sofa, and Remus had the decency to look sheepish.

"You know, Remus, I didn't think you were the type to get so excited by a game of chess," Willow said, before making her move.

"Knight to E5"

"Oh, I'm not…only when I'm winning," he grinned.

"You haven't won yet!" Willow retorted, and Remus grin grew wider.

"I haven't? Well, let's do something about that. Queen to C4." Willow could only watch with a horrified look, as Remus' queen made her way over to where her king was standing, obviously shivering with fear. Two seconds later, the only sign that Willow's white king had ever existed, was the small pieces shattered all over the chessboard.

Willow shook her head.

"I never knew chess could be so violent. You must loose tons chess pieces like this…"

Remus grinned again.

"Didn't you forget something? I'm a wizard." He lifted his wand.

_"Reparo!"_

All the broken pieces and other damaged chess players were suddenly whole again, and Willow looked at Remus in awe.

"That spell could really come in handy…"

Remus shrugged.

"I could teach you if you'd like…" He did his best to keep the hopefulness out of his voice, but was failing badly. Willow didn't seem to notice, though, as she beamed at the werewolf.

"Really? That would be great!"

They were once again interrupted, this time by Buffy, who like Lily, stormed through the portrait hole. The only thing different, though, was that Buffy was smelling - burned.

"Buffy?"

"Don't talk to me!" Buffy snapped, and stormed into her quarters, slamming the door shut with a loud 'bang', that made all the paintings fall down from the walls, and all of the room's occupants jump in their seats in shock.

"I guess she wasn't in the best mood…" Willow stated.

"BUFFY! DO YOU HAVE TO SOUND LIKE A HERD OF MOUNTAIN TROLLS WHENEVER YOU ARRIVE SOMEWHERE?!" Lily screamed, and Remus and Willow winced. If Buffy's slamming had been bad, Lily's screaming was ten times worse, which she obviously wasn't aware of, and neither one of them wanted to be the one to point that out to her.

A second later, the portrait hole opened once again, and Sirius climbed in, followed by James. Sirius looked a lot better - he wasn't so pale, and he actually smiled.

'Guess the coffee helped,' Remus thought, glad he didn't have to deal with another angry person - Lily and Buffy was enough.

"Wow, Lils, I didn't know you could scream like that," Sirius joked, ignoring Willow's warning gestures from her end at the room.

Lily turned to him with an expression that would make even the bravest wizard back up. Sirius gulped, and Willow hit herself in the head with a book.

"Idiot…" She muttered. She started to count. One…two…three…four…five…

"…AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, SIRIUS BLACK?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I AM A LOUD PERSON?!"

Sirius looked at her in shock.

"I-I didn't mean…"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT! YOU NEVER MEAN ANYTHING! YOU'RE NEVER SERIOUS…"

"Yes I am," Sirius said, trying to joke away the situation he'd gotten himself into, by making Lily laugh. He wasn't successful.

"…AND YOU ARE ALWAYS JOKING AROUND!" Lily continued, and Sirius gulped.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA - ANY IDEA – ANY…ANY…" Lily stopped here. If it was because she needed air, or if she couldn't find anything else to say, Willow didn't know, but she hoped this meant she'd stop screaming. What happened next, however, wasn't better.

She started to cry.

First, it came like a shaky breath, then, like a sob, and before they knew what happened, a big stream of tears fell down her face, without seeming to stop.

James went forwards her, trying to give her a hug, but was pushed away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME LIKE THIS! WEAK AND EMOTIONAL, AND…WEAK…A-AND…"

She started to sob again - when James tried to embrace her again, she didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned against his broad chest, crying her eyes out, as he whispered soothingly words in her ear. After he said something, and Lily nodded, they left for their chambers.

Sirius was the first one to break the silence.

"Okay, if that's how a woman gets when she's pregnant, remind me to never get kids."

This earned a pillow in the head from Willow.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Sirius cried.

"For you being such an idiot," Willow said silkily. "And I thought your head needed something soft to rest on. It can't be comfortable lying on such of a hard, thick-head."

Sirius glared, as Remus burst into laughter.

"Haha, really funny. James is the thick-headed one, I'm the charming one."

Willow raised her eyebrows.

"And the oh, so humble one to, I presume?"

"No, that's Moony."

"I'm not humble!" Remus cried, and it was Sirius time to raise his eyebrows.

"Moony, learn to recognize a compliment when you get one."

Remus blinked, going over what Sirius said in the head, slowly. As he realized that what Sirius had said, had been a compliment, he blushed.

"And you need to stop doing that too," Sirius continued, which only made Remus blush harder.

"I think it's sweet," Willow said, trying to save Remus from the embarrassment. it didn't help, as he grew even redder.

"I don't think that helped," Sirius stated.

"Oh, shut up," Remus muttered.

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"Oh, Moony," he sighed. "Blushing isn't the way to capture a girl's heart." Willow looked from Sirius to Remus, and a wicked smile grew on her lips, as an idea crossed her mind.

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure about that," she said, and gave Remus a kiss, right on the lips, before rising up and leaving.

Remus just sat there, not realizing what just happened. Sirius hadn't moved either, and if his jaw would've been able to hit the floor, it would've.

"Wow, Remus…how did you do that? Was it really the blushing?"

Remus blinked, dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, maybe I should try that. Do you think it works on blondes too?"

* * *

**A/N:** And another chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it. Please ReViEw!

/Ida

**Quote of the week: **"You smelled the smell?" Buffy in 'As you were'.


	11. Pink Panties and DeeDee

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 11 - Pink Panties and DeeDee.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond: **_

**artimis-sandstorm:** Yeah...it' easy to feel sorry for 'my' characters...I'm always torturing them. LOL. Although this story is less torturing than my other one (HP & tVS)...at least no ones evil here. If you don't count Peter...but I don't. As for fluff....well, it depends a little on how you look t it. I wouldn't cll the things in this chapter 'fluff', but there are some Siri/Buffy.

**Just Me (anonymous):** He. Buffy will get better, don't worry 'bout it. In fact, SIRIUS will teach herinstead of Lily...probaplyin next chapter or the one after that. We'll see howthat turns out...There will be some more Lily hormones in the air, so I think I can safely say she will loose her temper again!

**TheCharmedOne (anonymous):** I'm glad you liked it! Sirius will try 'the blushing' in this chap...you'll see how it turn out!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Here is the reminder: Never piss off an angry Lily! Hehe. Yeah, about time for Willow/Remus, eh? There will be more of them in following chapters...I say no more! Buffy/Sirius? Well...I can't tell for sure, but they will get closer...after awhile. There will be some troubles first! (Don't kill me)

**Tituba:** Sure he is! I love Remus! Hehe. Thank for the compliment!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsi's:** Hehe. Yeah, I'm ure Lils could care even the bravest knight off...nd newborn babies definitely can!

**_Thanks to: _**_  
manticore-gurl071134  
General Mac  
very-interesterin-speciesamin  
_

**_Special thanks to:_**_ My Beta – CharmedChick_

"Hey Buff..." Sirius said, yawning. The he remembered. 'Blush...yeah, that's it! I should blush!' He did his best to picture something that would make him blush...

'...Snivellus in pink panties, Snivellus in pink panties, Snivellus in pink panties, Snivellus in pink panties...'

He stopped. The mental picture became too much, and he became slightly green. (Not red)

'I think I picked the wrong thought...'

"Sirius, are you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly.

Sirius swallowed afew times, trying to keep his breakfast down.

"Siri?"

"Oh, Merlin..." Sirius whimpered, and ran into the closest bathroom, were he threw up.

It took awhile, then he came back giving Buffy a bright smile.

"Hey, Buff. Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Buffy just stared at him disgustedly, then turned on her heel and left. Sirius stood there, gawping like a fish. James came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Padfoot. Next time, try to keep the food down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy...BUFFY!" Sirius ran after her.

"What now?" Buffy sighed.

"Well...I...I'm sorry, I was really just thinking about something really disgusting..."

"And what was that?"

Sirius started to blush, and Buffy stared.

'Is Sirius blushing?'

"Umm...Snivellyinpinkpanties." He said really fast, and blushed again.

"Sorry?"

"I was picturing Snively in pink panties."

"Oh." It took three seconds and then...

"Eew! Why did you do that? Do you like him or something? Are you gay? 'Cause if you are, I had no idea."

Sirius stared horrified at her.

"NO! NO AND WAY NO! I don't know why I did it, I just...tried to think about something funny...you know, a new prank..." Sirius lied. Hereally didn't want Buffy to believe he was gay. (Nothing wrong with gays, but if Buffy thought he was, he'd never have a chance)Buffy stared at him again.

"I think you need to think some more. Snape in pink panties isn't funny- it's what gives me nightmares!"

"I know!" Sirius whimpered, and then got an idea.

'Buffy in pink panties, Buffy in pink panties, Buffy in pink panties, Buffy in pink panties...'

He started to grin.

"What?" Buffy asked. "You got a new idea or what?"

Sirius just grinned wider.

"What?!" Buffy asked, but Sirius just smirked at her before leaving.

"HEY! Don't you just turn your back on me, Sirius Black! Tell me what you were thinking!"

'Oh yeah...she loves me...For some, the trick is the blushing, and for others the charm...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Lils. You okay?" James asked, and sat down beside Lily at the sofa.

"Yeah...just thinking...what do you think it's going to be?"

"What what's going to be?"

Lily rolled her eyes. James could be so clueless sometimes.

"The baby! Boy or girl?"

"Boy," James said. "Definitely boy. And he's going to have your eyes, and my charm, and..."

"I hope not!"

"What? Is it something wrong with my charm?" James asked and pouted.

Lily laughed, and decided tease him a bit.

"No, nothing justwrong...horribly wrong!"

"HEY!" James said, and then grinned, putting his hands on Lily's stomach.

She rolled her eyes.

"You won't be able to feel it. I've barely entered my third month!"

"Oh, Right," James said, but still didn't remove his hands. Lily giggled. She was so happy right now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was so happy right now...Willow sighed, from were she sat in the armchair, just listening to James and Lily's baby talk, Sirius and Buffy's teasing about...pink panties? Willow shook her head.

'I'm never going to learn what's going on in their heads...not that I really want to know...'

Remus entered the portrait hole, and Willow lit up. She felt really close to Remus...they were really good friends right now, and whenever Willow looked at him, she felt something flutter at the bottom of her stomach. What it was, she didn't know, but it was sure comfortable.

"Hi!" She said brightly, and Remus smiled.

"Hi..."

"You okay? You look tired?"

"Oh, I'm fine...full-moon in a couple of days."

"Oh..." Willow gave him an understanding look.

"Hey, guys!"

Lily and James looked up, and Buffy and Sirius stopped teasing.

"Yeah?"

"I spoke to professor Dumbledore a few minutes ago. He said there's an Order meeting tonight in his office."

"In his office? And he thinks we're going to fit?"

"He just said we were going to meet there."

"Oh, alright. Has anyone seen Peter?" Lily asked. "I haven't seen him since new years, and that was two days ago..."

Suddenly, the portrait hole flew open, and Peter stepped inside.

"When you talk about the trolls...or rats." Sirius said casually, but Buffy frowned.

"Where have you been?"

"Around..." Peter said vaguely.

"Around?" James raised his eyebrows. "I think you need to do better than that Pete. You come back, and then you disappear again. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just had to leave for a couple of days...I had to visit my...eh...girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Buffy asked, not believing him. Of all lies you could tell...

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Sirius asked excitedly. "DO TELL!"

"Umm..." Peter reddened slightly, and to Buffy it looked like he was thinking fast for a few seconds, but no one seemed to notice, as they all moved closer to hear more.

"Yeah..."

"What's her name?" James asked.

"Umm...D...D..." Peter stammered, trying to come up with a name.

"DeeDee?" Lily asked, more than skeptical.

"Yeah! DeeDee!" Peter nodded furiously.

"Is she from England?" Remus asked, and Peter shook his head.

"France."

"DeeDee from France..." James said slowly. "Is DeeDee her real name?"

"Umm...No."

"Then what is?" Buffy asked, growing irritatedby Peter's short answers. To her, it was obviously he was lying.

"Dee...Deliah." Peter said. "Yeah. Deliah, that's it."

"So,what's she like?" Willow asked.

'Will, don't tell me you fall for this too!' Buffy thought, inwardly sighing.

"Kind...yeah...kind...and sweet...and pretty...and...blonde." Peter finished. "Yeah, she's blonde..."

"Oh, good for you, Pete!" Sirius said, quickly losing interestas Peter ran out of things to say.

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone," Lily said gently, before turning her attention back to James, who, again, had started to fiddle with Lily's belly.

"Don't forget the meeting later, guys," Remus said. "It seemed important."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Sirius said. "Dumbledore won't start without us." He grinned at Buffy, and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chap up! Things seem pretty calm and cozy right now, right? Don't worry, in the next chapter it will start to storm around the marauders! REVIEW! 

**Quote of the week: **"Must be some late nightactivities to keep us busy" Spike in 'Older and Far Away'.

* * *

**SNEAKPEAK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (Suspected):**

"Remus?!" Lily asked, not wanting to believe him.

"How can you say that?!"

"Well…"

"Well WHAT? Come on, Pete! Out with it!"

"Well…he IS a werewolf!"

**Byes for now!**

**/Ida**


	12. Suspected

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 12 – Suspected.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Just Me (anonymous):** Heh, you're welcome! I'm glad you found it funny! Yeah, they're a little stuoid...but they don't see a reason for Peter lying, and Buffy probaply wouldn't either if it wasn't for her Slayer-sense. However, they maychange their minds in this chap. He, I know, I'm evil. Hope you're right, though - or wrong - it would be funnier if I managed to surprise you!

**Tituba:** Thanks! And yeah...I agree...Snape in pink panties are gross to the eyes...

**The Lady Morgaine:** Heh, no worries! Yeah, I know things are going pretyy slow now, but it will go faser soon. As for the Scoobies...well, there may be a visit soon...from one of them at least. Won't say who! I'm glad you like the dialogue, though. I'm afraid I can have a lot of it at times, and forget the descriptions, but I do my best. PS. Your language are no problem, and I'm happy you liked the quote!

**Hidden in the Darkness:** Hi! Harry will be born July 31 (duh!), 1980.Right now it's only January, so it's awhile until then. The Potters goes into hiding October 24, 1981according to the HP lexicon, so that's what I'm following, which means it's pretty long time until then. I may rush the timeline a little after Harry's born, so it won't take too many chapters. I'm counting on this story being at least 20 chapters, and the most 30. As for Buffy/Sirius...well, they will be together soon, but in the next chapter, there may be some conflicts between them, so it will have to be after that.

**artimis-sandstorm:** Hehe. I actually don't know where I get it from...somewhere back in my twisted brain? Hehe. Yeah, it's probaply best if you don't picture them...As for thesneak peak...well, read and find out!

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the marauders entered Dumbledore's office, no one met them except Fawkes, sittingin his normal place.

"Hey, birdie..." Buffy said, and the others snickered, as Fawkes let out a huffing sound.

"I don't think he likes being called 'birdie', Buffy."

"Sorry. Weren't we supposed to meet Dumbledore here?"

Remus nodded.

"He said so..." Remus went up to Dumbledore's desk, where there was a small piece of paper with his name on. As he touch it, his name was erased and replaced by 'the room of requirement'. He grinned.

"Dumbledore wants to meet us in the Room of requirement, guys."

"Alrighty, then. I told you we wouldn't fit in here," James said, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on, macho-man. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the Room of requirement, they saw the room had required to bemade in a way so all Order memberscould easilyfit. There was a sparkling fireplace in a corner, and the room was full of comfortable furniture.

"I'm glad you found us without any problems," Dumbledore said.

"Now,that our youngest members have found their way, I think..."

"Wait a minute, Dumbledore," a man said, and Buffy almost let out a gasp at the sight. He looked as though his face had been carved out of weathered wood, and the mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. One of his eyes was large, in the shape of a coin, and was a vivid, electric blue. The eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all she could see was whiteness.

"I don't remember seeing her before," he said, and pointed at Buffy. "A spy, perhaps? It's like I've always told you. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Every member of the room jumped at this, and Buffy stared some more. Was this man insane?

"Oh, come off it, Mad-eye. She can't be a spy!" A friendly looking man with a wheezy voice said. The man wore a stupid hat, and his hair was speckled with some silver straws.

"I agree," another man said. "She seems too nice."

"The look can betray the wisest eye," the man, Mad-Eye, said. "CONSTANT VI..."

"Alastor," Dumbledore said. "She is a new member of the Order."

"A new member? So now we bring small children in? What can she do?"

"Hey! I can speak for myself, thank you!" Buffy said, offended.

"I like her already," another man with a friendly looking face said. "She's got spirit."

"Yes, indeed, she does, Frank," Dumbledore said. "And Miss Summers is more than capableof taking care of herself. She's the Slayer."

Dumbledore's announcement caused an uproar. People started talking idly over the marauders heads. Every now and then, Buffy caught one or two sentences.

"She's so tiny." "She doesn't exist." "Dumbledore's finally lost it..." "A Slayer? Miracles can happen..." "Maybe..."

"ALRIGHT!" Buffy was surprised when James spoke up, and even more surprised when everybody quieted down.

"I thought this was supposed to be a meeting? Not a discussionof whether or notBuffy's real?"

"I agree. Mr. Potter. As I was saying, Buffy, Miss Summers, is a new member of the Order, and I don't doubt she will be a lot of help to our cause."

"What kind of demons has she faced?" A grumpy looking man said. "Except one or two vampires. She can't have taken out many...I mean, look at her," he said with a snort, and indicated towards Buffy's small figure. "It looks like she'd fall over if you poked her in her back!"

"Hey!" Buffy said, now very offended. "If you have to know, I've killed a lot of demons and stuff!"

"Stuff?" The man snorted again. "Please..."

"Well, if you weren't so thick, you'd know there are more to the forces of darkness than evil wizards, vampires and demons out there!" Buffy said.

"Mention one!"

"One - People possessed by Hyenas! Two- Robots! Three - Nightmares that come true! Four- Invisible people! Five- High-School Students who try to build the perfect woman out of body parts! Six- Mummy girls who are alive and suck the life out of people! Seven-Ethan Rayne and Halloween costumes! Eight- Zombies! Nine- Werewolves! Nothing wrong with them, though. Just lock 'em up in a cage on the full moon, and they're alright. I'd worry more about the crazy werewolf hunters out there! Ten- Ethan Rayne and chocolate! Eleven- A rouge watcher! Twelve- the first evil! Thirteen- A rouge Slayer! Fourteen- Hellhounds! Fift..."

"I think you've made your point, Miss Summers," Dumbledore interrupted, although he sounded amused. The grumpy looking man's jaw had literally hit the floor, and so had the jaw on pretty much everyone else too. The marauders smirked at the man, but looked very impressed still- Buffy had only given them a very short version of what she'd faced.

"Take that!" Buffy said, and stuck out her tongue. "And that was only the none-demon/vampire activity I've faced! Most ofthat stuffwas kindergarten in comparison to the rest! You want that too?For example- it won't take long, Dumbledore- I've stopped the Master - okay, I died first, but then I was revived. And The Anointed One! And the Scourge of Europe- okay, I screwed Angelus for awhile, but then he had a soul. Anyway, I've also stopped Acathla, the Order of Taraka, Balthazaar and Kakistos. Plus I stopped an ascension- I had to blow up the high school for that one. It was pretty colors. And I've been to Hell- literally. It wasn't pretty. And I survived the Watchers councils' crazy test, where I had to face a crazy vampire, Kralik, who'd kidnapped my mom, and all this- without my Slayer powers. Alright, Dumbledore, your turn."

If it was possible, the room occupants was gawking even more. Dumbledore chuckled.

"As I said, I think Miss Summers will be a very good help, and canmost definitely take care of herself. And, just to add another thing to her resume, she's also a witch. She went to Hogwarts for one year, before her parents decided to move to America."

It was quiet after this. If anyone had had any doubt about Buffy, it was erased now.

"Now, to more important...but less interesting...matters. Rosier and Wilkes, both famous Death Eaters, have both been killed by Aurors..." It was applauds at this, and people started to talk among them again.

"...But we also have some bad news. I am afraid Voldemort has information he could not have gotten from anywhere except us. I am sorry to say I believe we have a spy among the Order."

The silence was deafening. Dumbledore's statement had taken out all happiness among the assembled immediately. Dumbledore's eyes now searched through each and one of the members, except the marauders. Nobody noticed, not even Buffy, how Peter had jerked a little at Dumbledore's speech, and was now trying to make himself as small as possible.

"I do not want to believe this is the case," Dumbledore said gravely. "But I am afraid it is the truth. If there is any information or the slightest suspicionas towho the spy could be, I would like to hear it..."

"...I...I...I...th-think...it's...Re-Remus..." Peter said, his voice shaking, and growing smallerwith every word. Everyone turned towards the marauders and Remus, who stood shell shocked at Peter's statement. Did he just accuse Remusof being the spy? Peter? One of his best friends? He couldn't believe it! Neither could Buffy...or anyone else among the marauders. Lily stared at Peter. He wasn't serious...right?

"Remus!" Lily asked, not wanting to believe him.

"How can you say that!"

"Well..."

"Well WHAT? Come on, Pete! Out with it!"

"Well...he IS a werewolf!" Peter said harshly, all insecurities gone. This last word caused an uproar among the, for the most time, good friends. James looked like he wanted to beat Peter to a bloody pulp, Lily like she wanted to hex him into oblivion, and Sirius...well, Sirius just stared. Buffy however, looked murderous.

"YOU FILTHY RAT!" She screamed. "TAKE THAT BACK! REMUS WOULD NEVER! SO THE ONLY PROOF IS THAT HE'S A WEREWOLF! UNLESS YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING BETTER, I SUGGEST YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Buffy was upset, and Peter backed upa step. Nobody paid any attention to Dumbledore, and some of the Order members who tried to restore the calm. However, Buffy was in a Slayer mood, and it was not wise to piss her off further...but Peter has always been a little stupid.

"Well, You-know-who is recruiting werewolves right now isn't he?" He spat.

"What says Remus hasn't joined him? Iâ€™m only looking out for my friends, and you should too."

It was once again silent, and Dumbledore spoke up.

"I was going to say '...after the meeting...," he finished. "I wanted to know suspicions after the meeting." Suddenly, Dumbledore looked older, and more tired than ever, and he sank down on a fluffy chair.

"However, nowthat you've spoken, Peter, maybe we should deal with your suspicions right away. Nobody has any proof, or believes Remus is the spy in here, if we don't count your statement, Peter."

He looked around, waiting for conformation. Except for the marauders (minus Peter, and a hesitating Sirius), Lily, and one or two Order members, everyone only looked at the floor.

Buffy just stared. They honestly didn't believe Peter? Right?

"Well...¦" The grumpy looking man said, "Pettigrew does have a point..."

"God, what's wrong with you people!" Buffy asked harshly. "You just takes the easiest to blame, because you don't want to admit you're all wrong, and want this over with! It's so typical! Just take the firstthingthat comes along and pick on it!"

"Well," Dumbledore said. "I don't want to believe it's Mr. Lupin either. But we have to bear it in mind. What do you have to say, Remus?"

Remus hadn't said a word during the whole 'discussion', and now everyone turned their eyes to him. James, Lily, and Buffy gave him sympathetic looks, Sirius just looked at the floor, not showing what he thought. Remus was even paler than usual, and it wasn't because the full moon was in a week. But he didn't look down, and he didn't turn away his eyes from the curious, versus accusing versus confused looks. He swallowed a few times, and took deep breaths, as to calm himself down. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"I...I..." He said, and then he suddenly turned around, and sprinted out of the room, and the door which had suddenly appeared at the wall.

"Did you see that?" Peter said. "He didn't even defend himself. It's obvious he's guilty."

"Shut up, Wormtail," James hissed. It wasn't in Remus nature to defend himself. He'd always been shunned, and never had any 'true friends' until the marauders, and had always thought people would hate him for what he was. Of course he didn't defend himself, what would the use be? People would still think he was an evil beast, no matter what he said.

"Well...I think that maybe we should end this meeting. James, Lily, could you stay behind?" James and Lily nodded, but gave each other nervous looks. What was it about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow was sitting in the common room, reading, waiting for the others to reappear. As she wasn't in the Order, she hadn't been invited to the meeting. Suddenly, the portrait hole flew open, and Remus cam through.

"Hi!" She said. "Is the meeting over already? Remus? Remus!" Remus didn't answer, but just ran straight up to his private dorm for his stayat Hogwarts. His hand was in front of his mouth, and Willow could had sworn he was crying...but why would he? Willow asked herself, confused. She was thinking that maybe she should follow him, but then thought again. If he was crying, then he surely wouldn't want her to see it. Suddenly, the door flew open again, and Buffy appeared. She looked furious.

"Buffy?"

"Can we talk?" Buffy snapped, and Willow nodded dumbly.

They walked into Buffy's dorm, and Willow sat down on the bed. Buffy started to pace around. Suddenly, she grabbed a vase of flowers, and threw it at the wall- it shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Damnit!"

"Buffy...what's wrong?"

"It's just...I shouldn't tell you this, since you aren't in the Order," she spat out the word. "But I don't care! I just need to talk to someone, and I know you don't work for Voldemort, or anyone else." Buffy was so upset, she didn't notice she'd said Voldemort's actual name, and not 'Voldy', or 'Vollymort' or something else.

"Dumbledore believes there is a spy in the Order," Buffy spat. "and Peter so kindly suggested it must be Remus, because he's a werewolf!" Buffy's words was dripping with sarcasm, and it was obvious she loathed Peter.

"Remus would never sell us out!" Willow said, shocked. "He wouldn't! And just to judge someone like that because they turn into a beast three times a month! It's not like he can help it!" Inside, she was boiling with anger. 'When I get my hands on that rat...'

"Exactly! He's the most loyal, caring and sensitive person I know!"

"God...what did Remus say?"

"Nothing. It's not in his nature to defend himself. People hate him just because what he is, no matter what he says. As soon as Peter opened his mouth and said why he thought it, most of the Order members seemed to agree. Even Dumbledore looked unsure."

"Poor Remus...so that's why he was so upset when he came in..."

"Did he say anything?"

Willow shook her head.

"No. Just ran straight up to his dorm...it looked like he was crying, though."

Buffy sighed. "I just wish I could do something. I'm betting all my Slayer powers that it's Peter. He was so fast to accuse Remus, like he wanted to keep the suspicion of off himself. And we have his mysterious disappearances, and I've never seen him so...so..."

"So...?"

"Determinated." Buffy finished with a sigh."He's always been so shy, and insecure, and suddenly, there's a whole new side of him showing through. Plus, we have my whole spider-sense going all wacky whenever I look at him."

"It's not enough proof. If you said that about your spider-sense, people would think you were off your rocker. And whatyou say about Peter's personality...well, you don't know him that much. You knew him for a year, and then you moved. People change."

"So you believe him!" Buffy said harshly.

"NO! I'm just saying what you have isn't proof enough. I believe you, but no one else will unless you get more than that! You haven't even been a member of the Order for long! It's obvious who they'd believe. I'm trying to be realistic Buffy."

"I know..." Buffy sighed. "I just hate sitting on my ass doing nothing. What about his disappearances?"

"He said he had a girlfriend."

Buffy snorted. "Girlfriend my ass."

"I don't believe that anymore either...but you can never prove the opposite."

"I know."

"You should talk to someone about what you think. James and Lily."

"I don't want to trouble them more than necessary. I mean, Lily's expecting, and Dumbledore wanted to talk to them after the meeting. It seemed important."

"What about Sirius?"

Buffy sighed.

"I don't know. He didn't say anything in there. It's like he wants to believe Remus, and Peter. I can't tell him. I'm not sure which side he's on. I'm not sure if he's oneither. And I don't wnat to be the one who splits the marauders."

"Well, if your suspicions are true, and what you've already told me is, then that's already happened." Willow reminded her. "What about Dumbledore? He wouldn't care you haven't been in the Order for long."

"But he seemed unsure."

"Maybe what you have to say will make him support Remus completely. Buffy, you have to do something!"

Buffy nodded.

"I know. I just want someone else on my side before I go to Dumbledore... So I know he'll listen..."

"Who elseis there?"

Buffy was thinking hard for a moment, and then she lit up.

"MAD-EYE!"

"Huh?" Willow asked, but Buffy was already out of the door.

"Comfort Remmy, will ya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy ran through the corridors at Hogwarts as fast as she could- and that was fast. The students stared at her in awe as she blurred past them.

"HEY! MAD-EYE! Ehrm...ALA...ALA...ALASTROT?"

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, turned around as he heard his 'name' being called. As he saw the blurry figure of a blonde woman coming athim, he lifted his wand.

"Impedi...!" He wasn't able to finish, as Buffy came up beside him, and grabbed his wand out of his hand.

"Don't toy with that. You could poke someone's eye out."

"Summers," Moddy said. "You look like your arse is on fire." He chuckled at his own joke. Buffy, however, just raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Look, can I have a minute?"

"A minute?"

"Make that two. Or three. Or...make it twenty."

"Fine," Moody said. This Slayer was an interesting character, and he'd hoped to talk to her some more, but as soon as the meeting was over, she'd disappeared.

They walked into an empty classroom.

"What can I do for you, Miss Summers?"

Buffy snorted.

"Drop the 'Miss Summers' talk. My name's Buffy."

"Alright. Buffy. What can I do for you?"

Buffy smirked.

"I was kind of impressed with your 'constant vigilance'. It's a good motto. Always useful, especially in a dark graveyard or alley at night. And it never hurts to be awake during the day either. There can be a lot of evil creatures in the daylight too."

Moody raised his eyebrows. He was becoming more impressed by this woman every second.

"Anyway, I'm sure you wonder why we're here." Buffy said. "It's about Remus."

Moody raised his eyebrows again, but didn't say anything.

"What you said in there...about that 'the look can betray the wisest eye'...I think it's true. I mean...Remus is a werewolf, and just because of that, people directly assume he's evil. But if they cared to look deeper than his werewolf 'shell', they'd find that is so not the case. Remus would never harm a fly in his human form."

"What is it you're trying to say, Buffy?"

"I don't believe Remus is the spy."

"Really. And I had no idea," Moody said dryly. Buffy's display in the Room of requirement had showed clearly what side she was on.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that people judge him just because he's a werewolf- something he cannot help. I'm sure you've met people who think you're a complete nutcase?"

Moody nodded grimly. "Yes."

"And that's because they haven't got to know you. And I'm sure even those who know you don't really know you. You don't seem like the person who shows what you really think."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you have that whole 'constant vigilance' talk. And that pretty much says that everyone should be on their guard. And I think you're one of them. I'm another. Remus is a third. He doesn't open up to anyone, doesn't trust anyone, because he knows- or he thinks he knows- what everyone would say ifthey found outwhat he is. But I know that Remus hashis heart in the right place, and would never judge anyone else, even if everyone judge him. And that's why I know he's not a spy for Vollymort. He'd never hold prejudices against anyone or anything, human or non-human, muggle or wizard."

Moody looked at her with interest now, even though he didn't let it show. His eye was buzzing in its socket, and sparkling. He was amused- Buffy didn't fear the dark lord- she even made fun of his name- and for that, she had Moody's respect.

"What about the other werewolves? Who did join Voldemort?"

Buffy snorted.

"Why do you think, huh? I'm sure Voldemort offered them power, and being free beings. That it's only the 'corrupt wizarding world' who holds prejudices against them, and that he, the almighty lord Voldy, would never do that. And I'm sure these werewolves have had their share of shunning just because of what they are. Vollymoll offers them a chanceat payback, and I really don't blame them for joining him. It's our fault- the wizarding world's fault- they do. We shunned them away, we pretty much throw them into Voldemort's open and welcomingarms."

Moody was even more impressed now. Buffy's theory was interesting, and it made sense- a lot of sense.

"What do you want me to do?"

Buffy took a deep breath.

"I want to prove that Remus is innocent- by finding the true spy."

Moody raised his eyebrows again.

"How do you know I'm not?"

Buffy smiled. "You don't seem the type- and I'm really good at reading people. Call it my sixth sense - my Slayer sense. And you seem trustable, and you have this whole comfy, fuzzy, warm thing surrounding you."

Moody almost choked. What did she say? Buffy grinned.

"I know you're really a big softy. But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." She winked.

Moody grinned too- a wry, and horrible looking grin, but a grin.

"Alright, missy. What can I do? Any suspicions?"

Buffy nodded.

"I hate to say it...but I believe it's Peter..."

And Buffy lapsed into another explanation on why she thought Peter was the spy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Password?" The lady on Remus portrait asked sternly. Willow blinked.

"Uhh..."

"Sorry, no password, no access."

"But Remus is upset, and I'm his friend. Please..."

"Sorry."

"Well...ask him!"

The lady disappeared for a few seconds, and then she was back.

"Sorry. He didn't want company."

Willow became angry now.

"REMUS LUPIN! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DO...ehrm...HOLE THIS INSTANT, I WILL...I WILL...WELL, IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"

No answer.

"FINE! I WARNED YOU!"

Willow raised her hands and summoned the magic in the earth, in the castle around her. It was easy, as the castle was full of it. Then, she lifted her hands, and released her powers at the paining, which flew open with a bang.

Willow winced.

"Sorry!"

'I wasn't sure it would work...'

She climbed inside.

"Now, Remus. Let's have a talk."

* * *

**A/N:** Longer than usual! And after chapters with funny stuff, here came the angst…sobs poor Remmy…I seem to be into writing angst right now…but I think HP the V. Slayers will be happier!

**Quote of the week:** "...I'm a wounded dwarf with the mystical strength of a doily." Giles in 'Chosen'.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:  
**

More bad news.  
Willow talks to Remus.  
Buffy talks to Sirius.

**Byes!**

**/Ida**


	13. The Prophecy

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 13 – The Prophecy.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**slaygal166 (anonymous):** I'm glad you liked it! I liked the Moody-thing too. As for Angel - you're right, sorry. Just pretend she was so mad she wasn't thinking, 'kay? Plu, she should be starting to getting over him by now. Espescially with the Sirius-hottie around. -Grins-

**mika (anonymous):** I agree, Buffy rocks. And she really shut the mean Order members mouths. And yeah, she's a wicked friend...and she's gonna talk to Siri, don't worry.  
-Grins-

**Just Me (anonymous):** I'm so glad you liked it - reviews like yours are always welcomed. I liked the mad-eye thing too, and yeah, he is a big softy - I've always believed that. And yeah, Buffy is a lot smarter than she gives hersef credit for, so I really liked her little convincing talk too. Glad you couldn't guess the Peter thing coming - I like when my story is surprising. You thought the preview was misleading-Grins- Maybe a little... -Winks- And yeah, if anyone can make Peter show his true colours, it's Buffy, a half mad aruror and a wicked Gandalf-look-alike. Willow will talk to Remus, you'll see what she'll say if you keep reading - it's nice. And Buffy will give Siri a piece of her mind - not sure about the shouting part, though. I was thinking having Buffy go for the waking-guilt part. -Grins- As for James and Lily - yes, the bad things was about their part, and I'm sure you've guessed right. And that's too bad.

**The Lady Morgaine:** Glad you liked it. The Moody/Buffy patr seems to be appreciated! And I never planned following the canon completely...-smiles smugly-

**artimis-sandstorm:** Hi! You want to cuddle Remus? Good. But I'm glad you don't like him that way, 'cause his mine. -Grins- Although he's Willow's in this story...and Faith's in my other...and Buffy's in OotB. Damn, I really let him have a lot of different girls, with very dfferent personalities... Maybe I should go for an OC which I can base on myself in my following stories? Okay, now I'm out of topic again... -sighs- It happenes sometimes. -Coughs- Back to topic. Yeah, warm, fuzzy, comfy Moody is nice. He really is a big softy! Buffy's talk with Siri? Well, it won't be a fuzzy one. -hint, hint-

_**Thanks to: **General Mac_

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...what's up?" James asked wearily, as Dumbledore watched him and Lily, concern written all over his face.

When they didn't get any answer, Lily eyed him carefully. Something was obviously wrong.

"Professor?"

"A few days ago, I was at the Hog's Head," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. "I was supposed to meet up with an applicant for the postof divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer,and I thought it common politeness to meet her. To me, it seemed she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post,andI turned to leave."

"Who was she?" James interrupted. He still didn't understand why this had anything to do with him and Lily, unless he wanted to employ one of them as Divination teachers. He almost snorted out loud.

"Sybill Trelawney, great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney," Dumbledore said, and Lily gasped.

"I've heard of her!"

"I believe you should," Dumbledore said. "As I was saying, I was about to leave, when Sybill spoke again."

Dumbledore seemed to think deeply for a moment, and a second later, a shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges - a Pensieve. Dumbledore conjured up a table, and placed the Pensieve on it. Growing more and more confused asto what was going on, Lily and James watched him carefully, as Dumbledore lifted his wand to his temple, and withdrew silvery, gossamer, fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a heavy sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin.

This time, James couldn't help but snort. She looked like a big insect. Suddenly, Sybill Trelawney spoke, and James felt hisheart stop.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

James did aquick mentalcount. He could only come up with one reason to why Dumbledore showed them this... he let out a strangled cry, as he realized Lily was due in the end of July...the seventh month. Lily's white face made him realize she too understood what this meant.

Dumbledore sighed, and placed the memory back into his mind, and watched Lily and James with sad eyes.

"What...w-what does it mean?" Lily said with a shaky voice, although she knew already. The words spoken- it was all clear. It was a true prophecy. Sybill's voice had been proof enough to that. She hadn't seemed to look like she knew what she was doing.

"It means," Dumbledore sighed, "that the one with the power to stop Voldemort will be born at the end of July, to those who have thrice defied him... It means Voldemort will mark him as his equal, but he will have a hidden power. It means one of them must die at the hand of the other, because they cannot existat the same time."

"What does this have to do with us!" James cried. "It has nothing to do with us! Don't you come here and tell me that my...my future SON is the one who will carry the existence of the world on his shoulders!"

Dumbledore just looked at them sadly.

"I do not say anything, James. Only that it is a possibility, a possibility you need to be aware of. You and Lily have thrice defied Vo..."

"...NO!" James said. "IT IS NOT US! IT COULD BE ANYONE! IT COULD BE...THE LONGBOTTOMS! FRANK AND ALICE! THEY'RE DUE IN JULY TOO! AND THEY FIT THE DESCRIPTION TOO! IT IS NOT US!"

James didn't care he sounded desperate, ridiculous or whatever. A panic he'd never felt before was rising in his chest - this wasn't happening.

"You are right, James," Dumbledore said. "It could be the Longbottoms, but it could also be you. And you need to be prepared for that."

"No." Lily suddenly spoke up.

"I won't let my son live with that burden...I'll give birth to him early, I'll..."

"Lily, you cannot go against nature..."

"NATURE! YOU CALL IT NATURE THAT OUR SON IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE DOWNFALL OF VOLDEMORT OR DIE! I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET HIM! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY YOUR GAMES!"

"Lily, this is far from a game. You must..."

"STOP IT! JUST...SHUT UP! YOU'RE A BIG HELP, AREN'T YOU?" James screamed.

"SITTING HERE ON YOUR BUTT, DOING THE WISE-OLD-WIZARD-CRAP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT, WITH ALL YOUR MIGHTY-NESS, BUT THE ONLY THING YOU'RE GOOD AT, IS COMING WITH PROBLEMS, AND HORRIBLE NEWS, AND THEN HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO FIX THEM FOR YOU! BUT GUESS WHAT- I DON'T WANT TO PLAY BY YOUR RULES-WE DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR GAMES!"

James stopped to breathe. Dumbledore looked so old, and James knew he was unfair, but he had to release his anger, and Dumbledore seemed to be the best person to blame at the moment.

"You think you can order us around. Throw suspicions, make hell freeze over. You did barelyanything to stop everyone from believing Remus is the spy- I'm sure you want to believe it too, because he's the easiest to blame. Buffy's right. You're all blind for the truth."

James spoke more calmly now, but it was so much bitterness in his voice, so much despair, fear, held back anger.

"And now, you're telling us that we're to give birth to the hope of the wizarding world, and try to tell us it's just an everyday thing. Like it's nothing special. But guess what, Dumbledore. I've figured you out. And I'm tired of playing by your rules."

With that, James left, Lily slowly following, tears falling down her face. The door disappeared behind them, and Dumbledore watched the now empty wall, pain written all over his face. A single tear ran down his chin, landing in his long, white beard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Remus, let's have a talk."

Remus didn't look up from where he was laying at the bed, seemingly reading a book. Willow rolled her eyes. He might have fooled someone else, but not her.

"Drop the act, Rem. I know you're not reading."

Still no answer. Willow watched his face for any reaction. His eyes seemed red and puffy, like he'd been crying, and his face was red and swollen.

"I said: Drop. The. Act." Willow said slowly, putting emphasis behind each word.

"I'm not acting," Remus said quietly, hoping Willow wouldn't notice his slightly hoarse, and shaky voice. But of course, she did.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "And that'swhy you're holding the book upside down."

Remus stiffened, looking like he'd say something in retort, but thought better of it, and put down his book.

"What do you want?" He tried to sound mad, hard, whatever. He just wanted to be left alone.

"I thought I made that pretty clear," Willow said nonchalantly, and strolled over to his bed, and sat down.

"Talk."

Remus sighed. It was obvious she wouldn't go away.

"Fine. Talk. But don't expect me to listen." He said bitterly.

Willow clenched her teeth hard together to stop herself from screaming how ridiculous he was acting.

"Fine." She was quiet for awhile, then...

"I know what happened."

Remus snorted. "Big surprise."

"I'm sorry. I know you'd never betray anyone, and those who believe otherwise, are real thick."

"Well, that would be about everyone, then, wouldn't it?" Remus stated sarcastically.

"If you say so. But I happen to know Buffy doesn't think so. Neither does James. Or Lily."

"But everyone else."

Willow sighed.

"If you're talking about Peter, well he's an idiot."

"What about Sirius?"

"He's always been slow on the uptake, right? That's what everyone else is saying."

Willow thought she saw a small smile play on Remus' lips, but when she looked again, it was gone.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a dark creature, people have every right to be afraid of me."

"They don't have any right. They don't know you. You'd never hurt anyone," Willow said determined.

"How do you know? You don't know me that well."

Willow smiled a little.

"Maybe not...but I'm good at reading people. And I know you'd never harm a living soul- not consciously, anyway."

Remus didn't answer.

"You're better than them, Remus. Go out there, show them what you're worth. Hold your head high, prove that you're no monster. Prove that you're better than them. Prove to yourself that you're worth more. Prove they are the ones who're wrong, and give them a piece of that brilliant mind of yours."

This time, Willow was sure he was smiling, and she kept going. She had no idea what she was saying-in her ears, most of it sounded like rubbish, but it seemed to help.

"Show them who you are, Rem. Show them what a great person you are. Show them you're so much better."

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"That they're wrong."

Willow smiled, and looked him in the eyes.

"Because I've seen your heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy entered the common room slowly. Right now, she just wanted to get away from Hogwarts- too many badthings resided here right now, and Buffy felt likeshe would explode soon. She sighed. Her talk with Moody had gone really well, and she only hoped Willow had managed to drag Remus out of his shell.

She turned her eyes to look at where the entrance to Remus room was, and she raised her eyebrows slightly. The portrait was a bit crooked, and the lady portrayed was swearing loudly, trying to smooth her hair and dress. Buffy smirked. Looked like Willow had been doing some magic...

Her grin fell, though, when she spotted Sirius in a dark corner. She frowned. She had no idea what was wrong with him- she'd been sure he'd be the first to defend Remus.

"Sirius."

Sirius looked up.

"Buffy."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

Buffy sat down beside him. She needed to know what Sirius thought.

"Good. Too bad Remus isn't, though." Sirius face jerked up to look at her.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't he be?"

Buffy felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, as she realized where this was leading too. However, she needed to be sure.

"Didn't you see how upset he was? To think he is the spy." She snorted. "It's so ridiculous."

"Why?" Sirius asked, and then Buffy knew her suspicions were right. Sirius didn't trust Remus either.

"Oh, come on! Do you really believe Remus would sell you out?"

Sirius said nothing.

"You do, don't you?" Buffy had hoped she was wrong. "Why? Because he's a werewolf? A dark creature?"

"No!" Sirius said, a bit too fast. "I just..."

"Just what? Out with it. Tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours."

Sirius glared. "I just think Peter has a point."

"Really?" Buffy raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. _'Come on, Sirius. Tell me what you think...'_

"Really." Sirius said. "Voldemort is recruiting werewolves."

"And you think Remus would join him?"

"Not necessarily willingly, but...yes."

Buffy felt her anger grow.

"Great. So you're just like everyone else. Goes for the easy way out as soon as things become a little rash. Too much for the puppy to handle." Buffy said mockingly.

"I don't want to believe it!" Sirius said, his voice rising slightly. "But he didn't even defend himself in there!"

"And since when has Remus ever defended himself when he's been accusedof something?" Buffy said harshly.

Sirius was quiet at this, and Buffy shook her head.

"You know, I thought you'd be among the first to defend him. I mean, you¨'ve known him for how long? I thought you'd be among the last to rathim out, not the first. I just met him again after several years, but it seems as thoughI'm a way better friend than you ever were, and know him better than you ever did." The disappointment in her voice was crushing Sirius heart, but he didn't say anything. Buffy got up, and started to leave. In the portrait hole, she turned slightly.

"I just hope you know what you're doing, because God knows if Remus'll forgive you once the truth is out. I know I can't."

With that, she left, leaving Sirius to his own thoughts.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Oh, this chapter was so sappy and sad! Sorry. I'm also veeeeeeeeery sorry I've been slow on the updates. It's been over a week! Again, sorry. But I have an excuse for it – I've been busy working on anew layout for my webpage, and studying for an English test. I did the test yesterday (Friday), and found out – It was too easy, I could have made it excellently without reading half as much as I did. That makes you irritated, especially since I started to panic (because I didn't think I'd studied enough), when it was one day left. I read like a maniac during the entire afternoon, gaining a headache, and missing several good television shows… -sighs- Anyway, that was the end of my rambling. I'll try to update my other stories soon, although I have another test to study for. And that one, I don't believe will be half as easy…and after that one, I have a math-test…math test means I'm doomed. So if I'm slow on the updates for awhile, please bear with me. /Ida.

**Quote of the week: **"Some prophecies are a bit dodgy." Giles in 'Prophecy Girl'.


	14. A Kiss

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 14 – A kiss can make the biggest problem seem small.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**The Lady Morgaine:** Hi! Glad you liked the line, I thought it was sweet! And I'm happy you liked the Sirius doubting thing too, that came to life thanks to the scene in the Shrieking Shack in PoA, and Sirius says something like "if you can forgive me for believing you were the spy" to Remus. Lile your idea about defending-Sirius, might use it! Just need to come up with a way to do it first! Glad you liked the James/lily vs. Dumbledore. I was so totally reliving Harry's screaming match in OotP when I wrote that one, so I thought: Oh,what the hell. Harry's temper must come from somewhere, right? And I just can't see Lily screaming at Dumbledore - at students/James/marauders, yes. But not at DD. I'd love to read your story, send me a note when it's up!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Happy you love it! And I totally agree with James' outburst, I understand him, and I'd probaply do the same if I was in his situation (or maybe not, but you know what I mean). And I agree with Buffy using violence...at least she'd threaten to use it. Glad you liked the Will/Remus moment, more of those two in this chap! And yeah, I'm planning on something for Sirius to do...hope you'll like it. And thanks, I'll need all luck can get!

**Dancertk (anonymous):** Glad you liked the twist: I like twists! You're surprised? Well, I guess I understand why, but I just thought it fit. I mean, most people believe werewolves are dark creatures, and therefore should be fast to blame him: The easiest way, and they don't have to deal with the 'unbelieveable situation' were one of the 'normal' human beings could be guilty.

**Tituba:** Happy you enjoyed them! I agree with evrything you said!

**artimis-sandstorm:** Hi! Yeah, poor Remmy. And yeah, Sirius is thick, isn't he? But I love him too. Joins-you-in-the-Sirus-is-going-to-come-back-to-life-in-the-6th-or-7th-book-chant. Yeah, I feel sorry for DumbleD and James too - I understand James being mad. I mean, the poor guy just found out his kid are gonna kill or be killed. Rough news.  
You ditched your stories-gasps- you mean gal!

**IceBlueRose:** New reviewer! Hi! Glad you like it! I could strangle the rat too...the world would indeed be a better place. Although I do believe he has a big part to play before the HP books are over (remember the bond thing/life-debt he and Harry has? Could be important) - doesn't mean I hate him less, though. I could smack him too - although he's probaply confused, and scared for his friends/peace. Glad you like Buffy/willow sticking with Remus - and I'm happy you like OotB. It's my favourite fic of those I write, if I have to pick one. Yeah, I liked blasting the portrait too. Thanks for having me joining your favourites!

_**Thanks to:  
**__Isiwaru_

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Lily walked in through the portrait hole: James started to feel slightly guilty- after all, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault things were like they were...but he still didn't like it.

"Hi, Padfoot," James said, and sat down beside his friend, Lily on his knee.

Sirius didn't answer.

"Padfoot?"

"I'm an idiot..." Sirius murmured, and James and Lily gave each other confused looks.

"Tell us something we didn't know," James smirked, trying to ease up the tension, and to take his own mind off things. Sirius glared.

"Shut up. Buffy hates me," he finished quietly.

James blinked.

"Oh. What did you do?"

Sirius murmured something.

"Come again?" Lily asked.

"I said I accused Moony of being the traitor." Sirius sighed, and James stared at him.

"You did what?" He asked, not believing it.

Sirius sighed again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so confused right now, and we need to be suspicious of everyone, and what Peter said made sense. At the time." He hurried to say, as James' eyes started toflash dangerously.

"Suspicious of everyone, huh?" He said. "So what about you: Maybe you're the traitor. Both you and Peter seem to be awfully quick with throwing the blame at your best friend. Maybe you're in it together." James said harshly, and Sirius felt a sting in his chest. What James said- it hurt. Although he deserved it.

"You know I'd never betray the Order..."

"...But you have nothing against betraying your friends?" James said ironically. "Because that's what you're doing- by not trusting Remus, you're betraying his friendship."

Sirius moaned.

"James, I know I'm wrong, and I'm sorry, but can't you try and see it from my point of view?"

"No." James stated. "Look, me and Lils have had a terrible day, and it's only getting worse. I don't have the time, or the patience to listen when my best friend is putting the blame on another of my best friends, and then trying to talk his way out of it. I'm sorry, Padfoot, but I just can't."

Sirius looked up for the first time, and looked at James tired, but tense facade, and Lily's tearstained face.

"What happened? Did Dumbledore say something?"

Lily and James looked at each other.

"We should tell him, James."

James sighed.

"Fine. But I want to tell Buffy and Remus too. And Willow."

"Willow? But...why?"

"Because..." James said. "Because she's a close friend of Remus', and she deserves to hear what's going on. She wouldn't sell us out, she's Buffy's best friend. And since the people we thought were our friends have nothing against putting the blame on others, a new one wouldn't hurt." James said, and this time, Sirius winced. He deserved what he got, and he knew it. And he was so sorry, but what could he do? Apologize to Remus?

He sighed.

"What about Peter?"

James glared at Sirius.

"I don't really want to tell him about this, since he obviously has nothing against ratting out his friends. Maybe we should leave you out too, but since you seem to be sorry, we won't...but of you even look, glare or glance at Remus, or say anything to him, except a huge bloody apology, and one to Buffy wouldn't hurt either, you're out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus and Willow still sat on his bed, not talking, only enjoying each other's presence. It felt good, thought Remus, that someone seemed to enjoy his company.

"Rem..." Willow said slowly.

"Mhm."

"Sorry about your portrait."

Remus laughed.

"Don't worry about it. It's occupant was bloody annoying anyway."

The girl at the portrait had fled after Willow had blasted the portrait hole open, and didn't seem to be returning: After all, the portrait was pretty much destroyed.

"So I did you a favor, then?" She smiled.

Remus smiled back. "I guess you did. And in more than one way."

He looked at Willow as she blushed. Her red hair was shining in the dull light from the window, and her eyes were sparkling. Her lips...

_'Oh, Merlin,'_Remus thought. '_Get a grip, Lupin!'_ He scolded himself. '_She just wants to be friends...she wouldn't want you to think about her in any other ways than that, although she is pretty..and adorable...and I just want to take her and...'_

Remus blushed furiously as he realized what he'd been on his way to think.

_'I so need a shower...and a cold one.'_

Willow looked at him, concern written all over her face.

"You okay?" '_Damn, he's cute when he blushes...'_

Remus looked up.

"Umm...yeah. I'm great."

"Good. Good..."

_'I wonder what he'd say if I...'_

"So...umm...have you...ehrm...I mean...would you mind if...ehrm...ummm..."

Remus watched her as she tried to stammer up a sentence.

"Will?"

"I mean...ehrm...wouldyouminifIissedyou?"

Remus blinked.

"Huh? Can you take it one more time, and a little bit slower?"

Willow took a deep breath.

"I said...would you mind if...if...if..."

"If?"

Willow swallowed.

"Oh, screw this!" She said, and bent forwards, and captured Remus' lips with her own.

Remus eyes widened in shock, and he felt all dizzy.

Willow had Remus' lips against her own, but when he didn't respond, she drew back.

'_Oh, shit. I'm an idiot.'_

"I'm so sorry," she babbled out.

"Isodidn'tmeantodothatorIdidbutIdidn'tyouknowandnowI'vecompletelydestroyedour  
friendshipandI'msosorrybecauseIknowyoudon'tfeelthesamewayandI'mreallysorry,andit  
willneverhappenagain,andIhavewantedtodothatforalongtime,butitwasstupidandnowyou  
probaplydon'twannabemyfriendanymoreandnowI'vecompletelydestroyedeverything,and I'msosorry and..."

Remus watched Willow as she babbled on and on, his jaw hanging open. He was still in shock, and his brain was still catching up any time soon.

"...sorry'causeIknowyoudon'tfeelthesamewayandIwillneverdoitagainandIshouldprobaplyjustgo  
homeorkillmyselfandI'msosorryandIknowI'mbabbelingbutIcan'thelpitandIreallyneedtostopdoing  
itandI'msorryforâ€¦umph!"

It was turn for Willow's eyes to iden this time, when she felt Remus pressing his mouth against hers. Slowly, she relaxed, and her arms went up around his neck, as his hands found their way around her waist when they both deepened the kiss, exploring eachothers mouths.

"Ehrrm." Someone coughed, and Remus and Willow flew apart.

Buffy stood smirking at them, and their appearances. Willow's hair was disheveled, and Remus had lipstick smeared around his mouth- they both looked thoroughly roughly kissed.

"Sorry to interrupt the two lovebirds, but James and Lily want a word. But I'm sure that if I explain to them..."

"...No, it's fine, we're coming." Remus said, and started to wipe his mouth- however, this only made his 'make-up' worse.

Buffy just kept smirking.

"Take your time," she said with a wink.

"And, Remus?"

"Huh?"

"That scourgify spell would come in handy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, Willow and Remus finally appeared, both looking a little flushed, but other from that, fine. Remus, however, tensed, when he saw Sirius.

Willow took his hand, and whispered some soothing words in his ear.

"Remember what I said? Hold your head high."

Remus took a deep breath, and nodded. They walked up to the couch, and sat down beside Buffy, who was still smirking.

"Alright..." James cleared his throat.

"Today we got some disturbing news- not only about the spy in the Order." Remus stiffened again, but Willow smiled reassuringly.

"We, Lily and I, refuse to believe either one of our friends is the spy, and hope it won't get in the way of our friendship. Some of you," he glanced at Sirius. "Seem to have a thicker skull than we thought possible, but we hope it will get sorted out eventually. However, that's not why we're here."

He took a deep breath.

"We want you to know this, because we regard you as our true friends, even though some," another glance, "can be rather stupid on occasion."

"We want you to promise us that what we're going to tell you won't leave this room." Lily said, and brought up a parchment.

"This is charmed to only hold the truth of words, and we want you to sign it with your names, and then 'I swear not to tell anyone about what I've been told.' The parchment will register your words, and if you have any intentions of not following what you've written- in other words, not being honest, or is even thinking about running to Voldemort or anyone else, I will know."

"We also hope this will put any suspicions to rest." James finished.

Buffy looked at them in awe.

"Brilliant. Lily, why don't you bring that on the next Order meeting, and have everyone sign?"

Lily blinked. She hadn't thought of that. '_Maybe the mystery of the spy could be solved sooner than we thought,'_ Lily thought. Buffy, however, was trying to come up with a way to write on the list without telling what it was.

_'Cause there's no way in hell Peter will sign that paper if he knows: He'll probably just charm his way out of it. I need to talk to Moody.'_

James and Lily signed, then Buffy, then Sirius, and then Willow. When Remus took the parchment, Sirius couldn't help but look over. However, James saw this, and glared.

Remus signed the paper with a shaking hand, and then gave the parchment back to Lily.

"Excellent. I believe Sirius owes you an apology...later."

James swallowed. It was time. He grabbed Lily's hand, and then he spoke, his voice shaky.

"Dumbledore told us something today, about our baby."

Everyone in the room stiffened. Something was wrong.

"There is a prophecy..."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Short, I know! But I hope you liked it! Next chapter contents: Their reactions on the prophecy. And apologises from Sirius. And a little other stuff. There's not so many chapters left, I think. Five or six at the most…! REVIEW!

/Ida

**Quote of the week: **"My God! You people are all - well, I can't think of a mean word right now, but that's what you are!"_ - Willow in "Innocence"._


	15. Old Flames

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 15 – Old flames.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**The Lady Morgaine:** Glad you liked it! And yeah, kissing is good. -Winks- And the idea with the signing, glad you liked that too. And James calling Sirius stupid...well he is. Kinda.

**gylzgurl:** I agree. Horrible! As for the prank...like the idea, but they are grown up, and Snape isn't even in the castle. Might use it for OotB, though! I love Snapes character too! But he's still evil. Not evil-evil, but evil. And a greasy git. -Grins-

**Tituba:** Glad you like it! More Willow/Remus in this chap!

**Just Me (anonymous):** Glad you liked the babble! I like Willow-babble too! And yeah, apologising it's on the way. Big time. Heh, glad I made you thinking on ideas. Not that I need any, but it's always fun to compare! And yeah, after this chapter, ther'e only five left. I might do a sequel, but if I do, it will be after I've finished HP tVS and OotB part one. (Yes, I'm planning a sequel to that story. And a sequel to the sequel.And possibly a sequel after that...and after that...etc.It shouldkeep me occupied.-Grins-)The end I'm planning for this story will leave that possibility open.

**Neville James:** Chap 1-10 - Hi, Kyle! Glad you seem to like it! I liked the 'did you really burn down the school thing too'. As for your comment on chapter three...do I really have to kill the Potters? Might find another way to mark him. -Grins- Or maybe I'm just killing of Lily...there are SO many possibilitys-Grins even wider- Glad you liked the 'Something Blue' episode - yeah, everyone was qute a bit out of character - but that was the fun of it. And yes, it was the VERY last time Buffy and Snape kiss. Yuck. It totally grossed me out writing it. As for the late night happy times - EEW, EEW, and EEW! Glad you liked chapter ten, and I have trouble seeing Alyson Hannigan being married to Alexis Denisof as well.

_**Thanks to: **Isiwaru _

**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence. It was deafening. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Every breath someone took sounded like an earthquake.

"You're saying...that your baby...is the one who's going to bring down the Dark Lord?" Sirius said weakly. Nobody answered, and he knew it was the truth.

"Merlin..." He whispered. '_And here I thought I had problems...'_

Remus wasas white asa ghost, and gripping Willow's hand so hard it hurt. Buffy's face was that of a blank mask, hiding all emotion. Willow slowly raised her hand.

"C-can I say something?" She asked quietly, and everyone turned to look at the redhead.

"H-how do y-you know it's your baby? I-I mean, is it even a boy?"

James felt something, hope maybe, starting to rise in his chest, and he looked at Lily. However, the hope was crushed as soon as it was born when he saw her face.

"It's a boy," she said hoarsly. "Madame Pomfrey told me. Didn't tell James 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise..." She sounded bitter. '_What a surprise...'_

"Oh...maybe...are you sure it's your baby? There must be hundreds of wizarding families fitting that description and are due in July."

"No," James sighed. "There might be a lot of people due in July, but only a few who've defied Voldemort at least three times. If you make it out alive the first time, you're lucky. The second...luckier. The third..." he sighed again. "...if you make it out a third time, you must be born with a hell lot of luck. It's only me and Lils, and the Longbottoms, who, are also due in July, that I know of...but the chances are fifty/fifty, so we need to be prepared anyway."

"Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding once our baby's born..." Lily sighed.

"...And until he's born, we need to be very careful in who we're trusting, where we're going...I'm sure there will be a lot of attempted kidnappings..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erhm...Remus. Do you have a minute?" Sirius looked down at his friend, looking very embarrassed, then gave Willow a pleading look. Willow got the hint.

"I'll be in my dorm." She said, and gave Remus a small kiss on the cheek, before leaving.

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus said casually, although you could hear the tension floating.

"Ehrm...Moony...I'm really sorry for believing you were the spy. Forgive me?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You need to do a lot better than that, Sirius," he said bitterly, and Sirius winced. This was even worse than that time he'd tricked Snape into the Womping Willow.

"It's just that..." he took a deep breath. "Remus, you're my best friend...and I shouldn't have doubted you. I fell for the 'he's-a-dark-creature-and-doesn't-deserve-to-be-called-human'-trap, and for that I'm sorry. I know you'd never betray us, but you know how thick I can be. Remus, please?"

"What made you change your mind about me?" Remus asked. "What made you realize I wasn't the spy?"

"Well...Sirius squirmed a bit. "Buffy talked to me, and I felt really stupid afterwards...and then James talked some more, and I felt even worse..."

"Do you want me to pity you?" Remus asked ironically. "If you do, you can go."

"NO! Damnit, Moony, I'm trying to apologize here! Anyway, I started to think..."

"Huh. Must be a first..."

Sirius gritted his teeth hard togetherso that he wouldn'tscream out loud. Did Remus have to be so damn stubborn!

"...And then when you signed the paper, and nothing happened, I realized how wrong I was, and..."

"The paper? You were convinced first after I signed the bloody paper!" Remus' voice was rising slightly. "I had to sign a bloody parchment to make you realize I was innocent!"

Sirius hung with his head. "Yes. And I'm so..."

"NO! Sirius, I can't believe you. I'm not letting you hurt me, and then just move on like nothing happened. 'Cause you did, Sirius, hurt me! A lot! By not trusting me! I thought we were friends, but you had no problem with believing I was the spy, and then I had to prove myself that I wasn't, by signing a bloody piece ofparchment to make you change your mind! That's not friendship, and it's definitely not trust! And it's bloody well not okay!"

"I know...I know...and I know nothing I say can make you feel better..."

"ME feel better? Oh, so now it matters what I feel!" Remus said dryly. "You know what, Sirius? I think the only reason you're trying to apologize to me in the first place, is to make you feel better, so you can move on!"

Sirius winced. He couldn't deny he wanted this over with...get back to how it used to be...but he didn't want Remus to hate him.

"You know what? Just...go...Sirius, go. I can't even look at you right now... I-I need to think."

Sirius looked down, and then left. When he was almost out, he turned back.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I really am..." he whispered, but Remus didn't react. If he'd turned around, he would have seen a tear glittering in Sirius eye...but he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat in a crisis meeting, in James and Lily's room. The tension was big.

"Alright, we can't go on like this," Lily sighed. It had been a month, and Buffy and Sirius weren't talking to each other, whenever Sirius stepped into a room, Remus left, James and Lily were barely seen outside their quarters, Buffy was always on 'secret meetings' with Mad-Eye-Moody, and Willow didn't know what to think. Peter was nowhere to be found, but nobody blamed him for 'escaping the tension' (except Buffy and Willow, who were pretty much sure he was the spy).

"Talk." James said. "Sirius, you start. Apologize to Remus."

"I've tried!" Sirius whined.

"Well, try again!" James spat. Things were becoming too much for him to handle. The threat of Voldemort hanging over, always looking over his shoulder for someone who could kidnap Lily, always having tomake peace between Buffy and Sirius, Willow looking like someone died, Remus looking like he'd beenrun overby a Hippogriff...things were bad. And James wanted them to end.

"And Remus, do you have to be so damn stubborn? Give Sirius a chance. You don't have to like him, or whatever, but could you at least try to accept his presence in the same room!"

"Remus, I'm sorry, alright?" Sirius said. "I know it doesn't help, or change anything, but I really am."

"Good. Remus, your turn."

Remus sighed. "Fine. Apology accepted, but you're not forgiven, but I'm sorry too."

"Good. Well, now that that's done with," James said, not noticing the portrait hole open, and everyone turningtoward it.

"...think it's time for..." James stopped talking, and turned towards the portrait hole too.

"Hey." Oz says.

Willow stares. Oz?

"Oz...?"

Remus stares. "Oz..."

"Well," Lily said cheerily. "Thisis a surprise. Tea, anyone?"

"Oz." Buffy said, giving him a glare. "How nice of you to drop by. Been with any skanky-werewolf-hoes lately?"

"No." Oz said, nervously. "Look, I was hoping I could talk to Willow..."

"Not gonna happen," Buffy interrupted again. "You've hurt her enough. And I think you should leave."

"Umm..." Sirius said. "Not to sound grandma or anything, but...isn't that up to Willow?" Buffy gave him a glare that could have made the fire in hell look cold. Sirius raised his hands in defeat, not really wishing to make Buffy more mad at him than she already was.

"Shutting up."

"Oz...what are you doing here?" Willow gives Remus a nervous glance, but his face is unreadable, blank.

"I was hoping I could talk to you...alone."

"I-I..."

"You know," Remus said, and got up. "I just realized that I'm late for a meeting with Dumbledore...you know...full moon, and all. I should go lock myself up. You should too." He gave Oz a look.

"Remus..." Willow started, but Remus turned to look at her.

"No. Stay. You should talk t-to Oz, and I should...go." Remus left, leaving Willow looking upset, and confused. A part of her wanted to go after Remus, and another part wanted to stay and talk to Oz.

"Umm...I just remembered me and Lils need to do that thing...right, Lils," James said.

"What? Oh, THAT thing, yeah." They left.

Sirius looked after them. "Well, you know. Not that it wasn't nice seeing you, Oz, man, but...well, where James goes, I go." He followed them out.

Buffy gave Oz another glare.

"Just so you know...if you hurt her again, I'll kill you. She's happy here. Now. With us. She doesn't need you anymore. She has people who love her. More than you ever did." She leaves. "Oh, by the way. Don't forget to lock yourself up." Buffy gave Oz a sweet smile, before walking outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...umm..."

"Buffy's right, Oz. You shouldn't be here. Full moon? You should lock yourself up."

"Well...part of why I'm here...is because...well, I found a cure." He said.

"A cure? For what?"

"I'm not changing anymore, Willow."

Willow looks at him, surprised. "You mean...you're not a werewolf anymore?"

"Oh, well, I am. But I don't change. I can keep the creature in check. I'm the one in control over my transformations."

"Oz, that's great! Really!" She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Buffy came out of the portrait hole, she saw Sirius was standing there, waiting.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Gah! I can't believe this!" Buffy said, and started to pace around, frustrated, for awhile forgetting she's angry at Sirius.

"Willow and Remus were finally happy, and then Mr. Unfaithful shows up, andplays Willows head. And on a full moon! What is he thinking! The only safe place we've got here is the Womping Willow, and I really don't fancy leaving Oz and Moony in the same place. One of them for sure isn't going to make it out alive, and- don't kill me if I sound barbaric -but I hope it's Oz who doesn't."

Sirius was quiet, and Buffy stopped pacing.

"Oh, wait. Forgive me. It's Remus who's the big-bad-wolf and traitor." Sirius groaned.

"Buffy, come on! I don't think that anymore!"

"But you did!"

"Fine. Buffy, I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, for being a git, for blaming Remus, for everything."

Buffy didn't answer.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius said. "What do you want me to do, huh? Give McGonagall a kiss? Run naked in the Slytherin common room? Run up to Snivellus and tell him I've had a change of heart and want to marry him? Please don't let it be that one. Come on, Buffy, what do you want me to do?"

Sirius was sure he'd seen it jerk a little in Buffy's lips, but it was soon gone.

"Was that a smile? Come on, Buffy! It was a smile...I saw it!" Sirius teased, growing desperate. Buffy sighed.

"You're forgiven," she smiled a bit. "I have to think about what you have to do to make amends though. Two things, one for me, and one for Remus."

Sirius gulped.

"I kinda liked one or two of the ideas you gave me," she continued, and Sirius felt all color drain from his face. Oh, please God no...

"And I think Remus will need a lot of support nowthat Oz isback. We really should help him, and make sure Willow picks the right werewolf..."

Outside, the full moon had risen, and from the Shrieking Shack, a long and painful howl could be heard in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, Remus sat in his chair reading a book. He found he couldn't concentrate.

"Damnit!" He swore, and threw the book a cross the room.

"Umm...maybe now is a bad time?" Someone asked, and Remus turned around, and found Willow standing there.

"Oh. Hi."

"I can only stay for a minute."

"Oh, that's alright..."

An uncomfortable silence sank down between them.

"Umm...you know, Oz and me...during the full moon. You know he found a cure?"

"Yeah. Buffy said that."

"Oh, that's good...good."

"We...me and him...we were just talking, you know. Nothing else.

"Oh. Well, I always knew that if he came back..."

Willow smiled a little.

"It's nice you understand...it was intense. Just talking. We have a lot to talk about." She frowned a bit. "I kinda feel like my head's gonna explode. It's all so weird. This him not transforming anymore..."

"Well...whatever...you know...happens... I'll still be here. I'll still be your friend." Remus swallowed, and Willow looks up, surprised.

"Of course we'll be friends! That's not even a question."

Remus felt how he started to panic.

"I'm just saying that I know what Oz means to you."

"How can you, when I'm not even sure? I mean, I know what he meant to me. But he left, and... everything changed." Willow sounded sad...confused.

"I thought...we..."

"What?" Remus said. '_I need to be strong...this is what makes Willow happy. Oz makes her happy...'_

Willow looks like she's close to tears now.

"I don't know. I just - life was starting to get so good again, and...you're a big part of that...And then comes the thing I wanted most of all, and... I don't know what to do, I ... I wanna know, but I don't." She's crying now. Remus swallows.

"Do what makes you...happy."

Willow looks up, and smiles a little.

"Thank you...for...understanding...you know. I just...I just...need a break, I think. Think through some stuff..."

Remus nodded.

"Take all the time you want."

Willow smiled again, before leaving...and Remus felt his heart break.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I feel so sorry for Remus..." Buffy sighed.

"Yeah..." Sirius agreed. "I can't believe how he's just watching when his girl is stolen away. It must be awful. Poor Moony. I'm surprised at Willow too...I thought she loved Remus, for sure."

"Yeah...me too."

Sirius looked at Buffy from a corner of his eye, then turned, and gave her a kiss.

Buffy looked startled for a moment.

"Wha...?"

Sirius smirked.

"Sorry. Just had too."

Buffy rolled her eyes, then smiled, before returning the favor.

Sirius blinks. Buffy smirks at him.

None of them is surprised when their lips meet fora third time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ozis walking down the corridors at Hogwarts, when he suddenly spots Remus.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi." Remus says. "Umm...so...you and Willow are back together, huh?" He asks, and Oz nods.

"Yeah, it's great."

"Well. I'm happy for you. Congratulations. Take care of her...she needs someone who loves her."

Oz smiles a little.

"I know." Suddenly he sniffs in the air, and then looks at Remus strangely.

"What?"

"You smell like her. She's all over you, do you know that?" Remus stares at Oz worriedly.

"Well...umm..she's my friend..."

"NO! You're not friends!" Oz says angrily, and grabs him. "You're more than that...aren't you..."

"I-I..."

"Are you two involved! 'Cause she never said anything to me like that. We talked all night and she never..."

"...We...we...were...but..."

"Is she in love with you? Tell me, is she!" He screams now, and some of the students looked at them curiously.

Remus gulps. Oz looks like he's losing control...he looks like he's...but that's not possible...it's not full moon...it's daylight...and he was cured...wasn't he?

Oz looks down at his hands, at the same time Remus does. His hand grow fur and claws, and Remus' eyes widen. Shit.

Oz looks up. His eyes are black, and he's half-transformed. Remus is paralyzed, and all the students look scared now. Remus backs a step.

"Get the teachers!" He calls. "Get Dumbledore...!"

Oz looks at him. "Run."

Remus does not need to be told twice. As a werewolf, he knows what the transformation means...Oz would kill anyone in his way. He felt his pocket for his wand, before remembering he left it in his dorm.

'Shit, shit...fuck, fuck...'

When he races down the corridors, he screams to all the students to take cover and hide.

After him, comes Oz, in his wolf form.

Suddenly, he spots Buffy, and Sirius, in a corner.

"BUFFY!"

"Remus! What...?" She then sees Oz.

"Oh, shit!"

She jumps at him, trying to keep him in check.

"Well!" She screams at Sirius. "What are you waiting for! STUN HIM!"

Sirius tries, but is afraid of hitting Buffy. Then, at least four stunning spells at the same time comes from the other end of the corridor, and hits Oz. Buffy, Remus and Sirius turns around towards James, Lily, McGonagall and Dumbledore, all panting heavily.

"Well," James says. "Never thought I'd see the day when Moony got chased by a werewolf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willow and Oz stands outside the castle, talking.

"I shouldn't have come back now... I just thought I'd changed."

Willow smiles a little.

"You did. You have. You're just...well...I guess you need to practice a little more on the control part."

Oz snorts.

"Yeah...God, Remus must hate me. I could have killed him."

"He doesn't hate you. He knows what it's like, remember?"

Oz sighs. "Well...I guess I'm heading back to Tibet."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I went to Sunnydale first, and Xander said you were at Hogwarts...I missed you."

"I missed you too. A lot. But I guess...some things aren't meant to be."

"Are you happy? With Remus, I mean?"

Willow smiles again.

"I am."

"Good. Because I want you to be...Well...I guess we'll see each other...someday...maybe."

"Yeah."

It got quiet, and Willow thought that maybe she needed to say something else...but she knew she didn't have anything to talk about. She and Oz...they weren't an 'us' anymore. That chapter was finished. And it felt good.

"Take care Oz." Willow whispered, and Oz smiles, showing he knows too...that they won't get together again. Meet again...yes. Be together...no.

"You too."

Oz turned around, and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus sat in his dorm, looking out through the window. Suddenly, there wasa knock on the door. He sighs.

"Come in."

"Hi."

He turns around. Willow is standing there.

"H-hi."

"I just...wanted to tell you that..."

"No, it's fine." Remus interrupts. "You have to be with the person you...love

Willow smiles a little.

"I am."

Remus blinks, and Willow smiles again, before walking up to him, and giving him a kiss.

"I'm sorry...for everything I put you through these last few days. And I'm gonna make it up to you. Honest. Starting now."

Remus blinks again, and Willow smiles even more.

"Now?"

"Now."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Dum, dum, dum. I now know exactly how this is gonna end (the story), and what's gonna happen in the following chapters. FIVE LEFT! REVIEW!

Next chapter: Introducing…ANGEL!

**Quote of the week: **"I feel like some part of me will always be waiting for you. Like if I'm old and blue-haired, and I turn the corner in Istanbul and there you are, I won't be surprised." – Willow in 'New Moon Rising'.

/Ida


	16. Old Flames part II

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 16 – Old flames part II.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**The Lady Morgaine:** Happy you like it, I think it's a really sweet quote too. Happy you like things are working out for Buffy/Sirius (for now). Personally, I prefer Willow/Tara too, but in crossovers with HP and she isn't there, then there's Willow/Remus all the way. Unless he is with someone else...better. Or just as good. Like Faith. Or Buffy. Or Tonks. And now I'm babbling again, right?

**Kat Hawkins:** Glad you liked it! Umm...I guess this chap wasn't really soon, but...well, here it is!

**Just Me:** Hi! Glad you like my sequel plans for it. I'm not even sure if I'm gonna use the parchment thing - or maybe I do, but find a way to let Wormtail sneak out of signing it.  
-Smirks- Can't tell you, that would spoil it all. I'm happy S/B made up too! Although Angie-pooh might shake things up a bit...

**goddessa39:** Heh. Well, I'm, not sure I agree in the BA always, but I don't mind that pairing in the least. And I'm fine with all those Willow pairings you mentioned too!

**vixen519:** You think? I actually don't think so...I like the first two or three chapters the most. Heh, you liked "nifty" too? I did too! And I want the rat to get his ass kicked too! Let's see if it happens, shall we? Oh, wait, that's up to me to decide. MWAHAHAHA!

**mysticallove:** Happy you like it! I understand if you don't love it...'cause I don't love it either. I agree, it gets boring after awhile, doesn't it? Too much dialogue...and too rushed.  
-Sigh- And I who had so great plans for this plot in the beginning. Might rewrite it sometime. I like B/S better than B/A too. So Angel will make Sirius jelaous, but that's pretty much it. No need to worry. I'll try my best with the action bit.

**The Cardboard Moon:** Umm...well...no, this chapter actually isn't based on that at all. So you can take it easy. I just used one quote from that episode, actually, so...as I already said, take it easy. But still, Angel does come here. But he leaves in the end, though.

**Hoff345:** You liked my story? -Squeal- Thank you!Here is another chap! Only four more to go after this! (Including or excluding an Epilogue...it all depends)

_**Thanks to:**_

bellalover

_**Special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lil, do you think I look good in this?" Buffy asked slowly. Lily groaned, and watched the clock. It was already seven thirty- they'd been sitting here for over three hours. Ever since the Oz incident a bit more than a month ago, things were peaceful. Buffy would occasionally sneak off with Mad Eye somewhere, and every time she came back, she had a pleased look on her face. She would also give Peter a nasty glare which made him run away and hide, before smiling sweetly and sitting down with Sirius. They made no secret of the factthat they were seeing each other, and today was the day oftheir first date. Lily had been unlucky enough to be the person in Buffy's way that morning, and therefore Buffy's choice of being the 'judge' of her clothing. In Lily's opinion, it was more like torture.

"Yes, you look really nice," Lily said dully, as she had said to the excited Slayer for her last ten pieces of clothing. She had since far given up on saying what she really thought as she now only wanted to get as far away from Buffy as possible.

Buffy pouted.

"Really? I think I look a bit...fat?"

Lily groaned.

"Buffy, why are you asking about my opinion when you clearly don't care about what I'm thinking! And for Merlin's sake- you are not fat!"

"Good...that's good..." Buffy said absently, as she took up another piece of clothing. Clearly, she hadn't been listening.

"Do you have anything in your wardrobe?" She then asked. "I think I've been trying everything in mine already..."

Lily finally had had enough. From the looks of it, she would have to spend another three hours in here, this time to go through her own wardrobe.

"Okay, Buffy, enough. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm pregnant and thoroughly exhausted: Just pickyour bloody pajamas for all I care, just get done with it!"

Buffy blinked.

"Oh...fine, if that's what you're thinking..." she shrugged, and picked up a black skirt and a red sweater from the bed.

"Buffy..." Lily moaned. "Those were the first ones you tried on!"

Buffy shrugged. "So what? I like 'em."

Lily could only sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had taken Buffy to a nice café in Hogsmeade: Madame Puddifoots. There were some other couples there as well, mostly people from seventh year- no graduates likethemselves, and they were constantly kissing and holding hands. Sirius was already regretting his place of choice. After an hour of uncomfortable talking (it was very hard holding a normal conversation when you were always interrupted by smacking sounds from the other tables), they left and went out in the now cool night air.

"Finally out of there!" Buffy said. "I'm sorry, Siri, but I think we could have picked a better place."

"Yeah, me too," Sirius agreed. "All those sound effects in the background made me want to puke."

Buffy laughed. This was what she liked most about Sirius: He could always cheer her up and get rid of the tension (if he wanted to). Plus, he was good looking.

"So, how about..." Sirius said, but where interrupted by Buffy who threw him down to the ground.

"Wha...?"

"Vampire," Buffy said, as she got up and swung her fist at the 'very rude vamp who interrupted our date in a very rude way with a very bad hair.' (Sirius words, not Buffy's)

"I know I'm a vampire, Buffy, but do you have to be so violent?" An for Sirius unfamiliar voice said, sounding a bit wounded.

Huh? Sirius looked up, and saw a surprised Buffy, with her fist an inch from the vampires face, frozen in spot.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed.

The vampire smirked.

"Yup." Then Buffy's fist connected with his face.

"OUCH! What the hell...? Buffy!"

"Sorry," Buffy said, "I had a sudden need to stretch my muscles." Sirius smirked. As soon as he heard the man's name, he'd known who it was (due to Buffy's stories about Sunnydale), and couldn't have been more pleased, as Buffy didn't seem to be very welcoming. His smirk disappeared though, as she threw her arm around him. Sirius narrowed his eyes and scowled. His mood didn't get any better when Angel started to talk with Buffy in hushed tones, and Buffy in return perked up, grabbed the vampires arm, and started to lead him up towards the castle, seemingly forgetting all about her date who was still laying soaked in the mud at the cold ground.

"Don't worry about me!" Sirius called after them. "I'm fine! No worries. Why worry about me?" His eyes clouded over with anger as he got up from the ground and heard Buffy laughing at something Angel said.

"Fine. Angie-pooh, this means war!" He said through gritted teeth. "No one steals my girlfriend!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sirius walked into their quarters, he found Willow, Remus, Lily, James, Angel and Buffy (who were sitting a bit too close for Sirius' liking) on the couch laughing at something.

"...and then, I said: 'How healthy do you think it'll be to stay quiet?' Oh, hey, kid." Angel said as he noticed Sirius. He raised his eyebrows a little.

"Been bathing in mud or something?"

Sirius gritted his teeth hard together as he walked past them (his shoes making wet noises all the time)into the bathroom and hit the door closed. Hard.

Angel blinked.

"Well, he was in a good mood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius got out of his clothes as fast as possible before stepping into the shower.

"'And then I said: 'How healthy do you think it'll be to stay quiet?'" Sirius said mockingly to himself, imitating Angel from earlier.

"'Hey, kid'. 'Been bathing in mud or something?' I'm going to show him for mud...kid...ppfth...Bloody wanker..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Angel, care to go to business?" Buffy asked as soon as the others left the room.

"Are you and mud-guy dating?" He blurted out, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's Sirius, Angel, not mud-guy. Don't say mud-guy, it reminds me of mudblood and that is not something you'd like to say."

"Fine. Sissy-boy. Are you and he dating?"

Buffy sighed.

"Yes, Angel. Now, can you help me out here? Please?"

"Well, from what I've found out, that prophecy you mentioned seems like a true one."

Buffy groaned. "Great. Just great..."

"And that Pettigrew type seems a bit foggy, if you know what I mean. I don't know much- not living in the wizard world and all, but from what I've heard, he seems like the type who is very easily manipulated, power-hungry and a bit too greedy."

"So it's possible that he's joined up with Voldie, then?"

"I can't really tell, Buffy, I don't know who this Voldie-guy is."

"He's a bad wizard," Buffy said, and Angel sighed.

"Buffy, I need a little more than that. Like what he does, how he does it, his followers, real name...?"

"Kills people. In an evil way. Death Eaters. I-am-an-evil-wizard-with-a-stick-up-my-ass." Buffy stated, and Angel sighed again.

"That's...good...very good...something else?"

"Sirius!"

"Your Sissy-boy works for him?" Angel said, sounding surprised.

"Sirius," Buffy said nervously. "Why don't you come and join us?" She gave Angel a pointed look.

"Oh, so that's what you meant. Sissy-boy." He nods towards Sirius, who just smiles sweetly.

"Angie-pooh."

Buffy rolls her eyes at them.

"Shut up you two."

Angel stares at Buffy.

"You actually sleep with this guy?"

"Angel! That's enough!"

"Fine." Angel puts his arms over his chest, a sour look on his face.

Sirius just glares.

"So, Angie-pooh, been losing any souls lately?"

"Once. Been bathing in more mud lately? Hoping to attract some flies, are you?"

"Okay, both of you: That's enough!" Buffy says, standing up."If I see one more display of testosterone poisoning, I will personally put you both in the hospital wing."

"Fine," Angel forces out. "Sissy-boy?"

"Clear as day, Angie-pooh."

Buffy buried her head in her hands.

"Why is this happening to me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, four pranks from Sirius' side (one which involved balloons, a hairdryer and a bag of tickling-powder), Angel had had enough and retreated back to 'his city'. Buffy couldn't have been more relieved. However, she refused to talk to Sirius for a whole week, and spent that week planning her own pranks, which she would release on him when he was least expecting it. Hogwarts was in for a prank war.

* * *

**A/N: **How do you like? Not many more chapters to go, people, so hurry with the reviews, before it's too late! I had a really hard time coming up with a beginning for this chap, as I see it as purely entertaining, and a reason to bring Angel into the story.Nothing important happened, after all. In the next chapter, though...BABY-BOOM! And a prankwar. And does anyone remember the little promises Sirius made in last chapter when he said he'd do anything to make Buffy talk to him again? -Smirks- I'll probaply write a spin-off chapter to this story too, just to get a reason to include the prank I mentioned in this chap about the hair-dryer, tickling-powder and the ballons. I was gonna do it in this chap, but got too tired, and my brain wasn't working(fever does that to you), so I decided not to. Again, review, and byes!

/Ida


	17. Tasks, babies and Fidelius

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 17 – Tasks, babies and Fidelius.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**The Lady Morgaine:** Happy you seem to like it! As for the baby-boom...here we go!

**Just Me:** Yeah, running is definitely a good advice. Espescially for Sirius. -Smirks- No, Angel is not coming back...and Buffy keeps glaring in this chap!

**The Cardboard Moon:** Hehe, no worries. Happy you liked the Angel/Sirius interaction.You miss Wills? I'll try to give her some room in next chap, 'kay?

**goddessa39:** Sorry you didn't liked the chap. Was it because of the being mean to Angel thing?

**bella-lover:** Pranks are here! As for Spike...I kind of forgot about him, and with the thought of the timeline, if I bring him in, he'll have to be evil. We'll see...I'll try to put him in somewhere! I got an idea now, so possibly...

_**Thanks to:**_

_musicgirl141  
IsiwaruOfCkaloatia  
monkey**  
**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius," Buffy said sweetly.

"Buffy." Sirius gulped.

"Remember how I told you that you had to make up to Remus for believing him guilty of being the spy?"

Sirius gulped again.

"Yes."

Buffy smiled brightly.

"Good. Because we're starting now." She gave him a piece of paper.

"What is this?" Sirius asked and frowned.

"A list on what you have to do. There are three tasks. And when you're done, count on being the victim for some of my pranks for being so mean to 'Angie-pooh' when he was here." Buffy patted him on the chest. "Good luck." She left. Sirius sighed and took a look on the first task.

"KISS MCGONAGALL!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The First Task.**

Sirius stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. All students where eating dinner there now, and since it was only three years since he graduated, he knew more than half of them. And the teachers. And Remus. And James. And Lily. And Peter. And Buffy. He gulped.

"I can't believe she's forcing me to do this…" he muttered to himself, before working up somewell needed Gryffindor courage.

"Here we go…"

Sirius opened the doors, and smiled a (false) bright, cheery smile.

"Hi all!" He said, and then worked his way over to the faculty table, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Minnie," he said with a smirk and leaned forwards a bit. Buffy was already having trouble containing her laughter, while all the others just looked confused.

"Mr. Black. How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Many times more," Sirius said. "Minnie, do you have any idea how beautiful you're looking this evening? Even the stars are fading in comparision."

Everyone stared at Sirius with big eyes, except Buffy, who was shaking with silent laughter. McGonagall looked thoroughly shocked.

"Mr. Black, what do you think you're doing!"

"I'm sorry, Minnie, but this will probaply hurt me more than you," Sirius said, and closed his eyes hard. He lent forwards…and…he gave her lips a quick (like 0,0001 second) kiss.

"Oh, yuck…" Sirius coughed and spat. McGonagall was sitting still as a statue in her seat, too shocked to utter a sound.

"Siri!" Buffy scolded, although she was laughing and looking disgusted at the same time.

"That wasn't a kiss, it was a peck!"

"Oh, it was a kiss, alright!" Sirius said. "I'm not doing it again, that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Well, I said kiss!"

"It was a kiss!" Sirius protested.

"It was so not a kiss! If that's what you're calling a kiss, I feel sorry for you!"

"It was a McGonagall kiss!" Sirius said. "And do you know how much I hate you for making me do this!"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Sirius tensed and turned back to the faculty table, looking at his ex-head of house.

"Yes…?"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

"…Kissing you…?"

"AND WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I thought it was obvious," Dumbledore mumbled from his seat, not able to keep the laughter out of his voice. "It was a part of a deal…"

McGonagall turned her angry look towards Dumbledore, who gulped.

"Albus! You are not helping!"

"I'm sorry, Minnie…Minerva." Dumbledore hastily added as McGonagalls eyes narrowed.

"Sirius Black, if I could, I would give you so much detention you would never find a second of peace!"

Sirius gulped.

"I can't believe you and ms. Summers would place a BET whether or not you would KISS your own head of house!"

"It wasn't a bet…"

"THEN WHAT WAS IT!"

"A deal…" Sirius looked really small.

"A DEAL!" Mcgonagall rose from her seat, nostrils flaring. "And what, may I ask, were you gaining by taking part of this DEAL?"

Sirius gulped.

"Eh…"

"Well! Out with it! How much was KISSING ME WORTH!"

Sirius cast a frightened look towards Buffy, who sighed. She had a feeling they would be stuck here for quite awhile…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Second Task.**

Sirius was standing outside the Slytherin common room, quite naked. (He was wearing a couple of pink (Buffy's orders) boxers) He was cursing himself for putting these ideas in Buffy's head in the first place.

"At least I don't have to run completely naked..." he muttered, and took a deep breath. Buffy had somehow been managing to find out the Slytherin password, which he would have welcomed during his years at Hogwarts, but now he'd hoped it would have been impossible to find.

"Sirius!" Someone hissed from behind him.

"What? Who's there!"

"It's me, Buffy! And Remus. And Willow. Under the invisibility cloak."

"What are you doing here!"

"Well…I do need proof. Do you really think I'm just gonna trust you on your word of doing this?" Sirius could almost hear her smirk.

"Oh, shut up…" he growled. "Chamber of Secrets," he said to the portrait, and the hole flew open at the mention of the password. As he climbed in, everybody grew quiet.

Sirius smiled.

"Hi! Did anybody order entertainment?" He said cheekily, although he was burning of embarrassment inside. First, he ran three rounds around the room, singing "twinkle, twinkle little star", and then, he did some rock n' roll dance to a "modernised version of 'Itsy Bitsy Spider", before running out, as fast as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius," Buffy said seriously. "I think you've been doing really great, so you don't have to do the third task. Unless you want to. It was more of a reserve anyway, if you promptly refused to do one of the others."

"Wait. Are you saying I could have skipped one of the tasks and done the third one instead?" Sirius asked disbelievingly. Buffy nodded.

"And you didn't tell me this before…why?"

"Ah, where would the fun be in that!" Buffy asked cheekily. Sirius scowled. Buffy then smiled.

"But if you really DO want to tell Snivellus you've had a change of heart and want to marry him, who am I to stop you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was patiently waiting for Sirius to emerge from the bathroom. She slowly counted down to herself.

"Three…two…one…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" A quite lady-like scream sounded from the bathroom, and it took about five seconds before Sirius showed up, towel wired around his waist.

Remus, Willow, James and Lily came running out of there rooms.

"What's wrong?"

"Are there an attack?"

"Who screamed?"

"Did somebody die?"

The last statement was from James. Buffy could only snicker, ad point towards the bathroom opening. They all turned around. And burst out laughing. (James was literally rolling at the floor)

"P-padfoot…" He laughed, tears rinning. "What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Sirius hair was a mixture of silver and green, and he was practically glowing with anger.

"Buffy…"

"Yes, Siri?" Buffy said innocently.

"What did you put in my shampoo?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some hair-colouring potion…nothing permanent. It should fade a way in a week or so."

"A WEEK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
One week later.**

"BUUUUUUUUFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Yes, Sirius?" Buffy asked.

"The haircolour…does not…go…away," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't?" Buffy blinked in innocent surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It should have faded away by now."

"Meaning?"

"Well…I guess you'll just have to wait another week…"

"WHAT!"

Buffy laughed.

"I'm kidding. Here." She gave him a bottle of something smelly.

"What is that?"

"Another shampoo. It should take away the colour instantly."

"Are you telling me there was an antidote?"

"Uhu."

"And I didn't have to wait a whole week to get rid of the colour?"

"Nope."

Sirius just sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**June 25.**

A letter arrived to the peaceful cottage called Godric's Hollow. Here lived a very young couple, called the Potters, since a week back.

"James…"

"Yes, honey?"

"I just got a letter from my sister…you know, Petunia."

"Oh, her. What about her?" James couldn't have sounded less interested if he'd tried.

"Apparently she gave birth to 'a beautiful little baby-boy' the 23:rd."

"Nice for her. What is she going to name him?"

"Well, she and Vernon are thinking about the name 'Dudley'. She's even calling him 'Duddy-kins' in her letter." Lily sounded disgusted.

James sighed.

"Well, poor kid. 'Harry' is a much better name."

Lily smiled, and sat down beside James.

"Absolutely." She snuggled closer to him. "I miss the others," she whispered.

James smiled. Since Lily and James had left Hogwarts a couple of weeks ago to get an own house, they'd barely seen their friends. They had gotten word from Willow and Remus about a week ago – they were travelling through Europe, doing missions for the Order. (Willow had joined right before Lily and James had left.) Apparently, Willow had fallen in love with Italy, so that's where they were staying right now, taking a small break from 'the real business'. It seemed like they were thinking of moving in together and settle down somewhere near the coast sometime in the future, once the war was over and they were no longer needed in England. As for Sirius and Buffy, they were still at Hogwarts, annoying the crap out of Filch and the Slytherins. Sirius had been thinking of leaving, but since Buffy was staying, so did he. Buffy wouldn't have minded leaving, but since Moody often came and left reports to Dumbledore about the Order, she wanted to be there. (She had still not found out a way to expose Peter as the spy.)

"Yeah, me too…we'll see them at the Order meetings, though."

"Even Peter?"

James frowned. "I'm not sure…"

They saw less and less of Peter. He'd left Hogwarts right after they had, and they only saw eachother at Order meetings, but more than often Peter was sick, and couldn't show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**July 30.**

The Order were all assembled in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

"Welcome, everybody." Dumbledore smiled.

"I will be leaving the word to Alastor tonight."

Mad-Eye moody coughed, and raised up from his seat, his wooden leg doing thumping sounds against the floor.

"Well, by now we know for sure that we have a spy among us…" Buffy was glaring at Peter as Mad-Eye said this, and was pleased to see that he stiffened.

"…And due to some research me and miss Summers have done, we have possible suspects narrowed down to ten." This was a lie, of course, but Mad-Eye couldn't say that they only had Peter as a suspect and had spent several time plotting against him to make him reveal himself.

"However, we have no further proof, and therefore we have come up with plan to force the spy to reveal him…or herself," he added. "Miss Summers."

Buffy stepped forwards and revealed a parchment.

"I actually got this idea from Lily. Me and Moody have just…improved it a little. This paper is charmed in a way that only allows those who are truly loyal to the Order to sign. If someone who isn't loyal signs it, we should all know immediately."

Peter gulped.

"Ehrm…"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Doesn't that seem like a bit much? Why not just check after the Dark Mark?"

"Because Marks can be concealed," Buffy said, sharing a glance with Moody.

"And how do we know that paper isn't fake!" Peter said, his already high-pitched voice growing higher for every word.

"Maybe it just points out the one you hope is the spy!"

Buffy glared, and was just about to answer, but Dumbledore beat her to it.

"Mr. Pettigrew. Alastor has my fully trust in this."

"So…let's sign." Moody and Buffy was the first ones to sign, and then Dumbledore. Soon, there was only ten persons left, among them James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Willow, Sirius and the Longbottoms. Alice had just gripped the pen and started to write her name when…

"Argh…"

"Alice? Honey, are you alright?"

"No…" She dropped the pen and parchment and gripped Frank's hand tightly.

"I think I'm in labour…" she hissed.

Buffy swore to herself when everybody started fussing over Alice. She knew there was no way they'd get Peter to sign now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**July 31.**

"You're calling him Neville?" Lily was talking to Frank through the fireplace in Godric's Hollow.

"That is so sweet."

"Who is it, honey? Oh, hi, Frank! How's Alice?" James asked.

Frank smiled brightly.

"She's great! She just gave birth to a beautiful baby boy."

"They're calling him Neville," Lily informed her husband, smiling.

"Nice. He and Harry are going to be the best pals ever," James grinned.

Frank laughed.

"Oh, Hogwarts beware! A Longbottom and a Potter together – it's promising trouble."

Frank and James chatted away, not noticing how Lily had suddenly grown very quiet.

"James…" she whispered.

"Yes, Lils, just a moment…so Frank…"

"James!" Lily hissed. "My water just broke!"

"Oh, that's great…" James said absently. Then…

"WHAT!"

"I think that's my cue to leave," Frank said. "I'll let the doctors know they can expect you any second…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it over soon?" Sirius hissed. He was pacing in the hospital ward in St. Mungos, as he had for the last hours.

"Sirius, sit down," Buffy said. "James'll tell us when it's over."

"Well, excuse me for being excited! It's my Godson being born in there!"

"And my Godson too, remember," Buffy said. "But do you see me pacing around like an idiot?"

Sirius shot Buffy a glare.

"Sirius, can't you just relax?" Willow jawned. "It's really late. We'll hear when Harry's coming…" As on cue, there was the sound of a baby screaming. Willow, Buffy and Remus shot up from their chairs. (Peter was still snoring in his.)

The door flew open and revealed a more than excited James.

"HE'S HERE!" he screamed, before running back in, and shutting the door closed behind him.

"Hey! When do we get to see him!" Sirius protested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**October 20, one year later.**

"Because of the threat from Voldemort and we do not yet know of whom the prophecy speak about, or who the spy is, it is important your location is hidden." Dumbledore told Lily and James.

"You're telling us we have to go into hiding?"

"Yes. Under the Fidelius charm. I'm prepared to be your Secret Keeper…"

"Wait, Dumbledore, we trust you, but…we would feel better if Sirius was the Secret Keeper."

"Sirius?" Dumbledore sounded surprised. "James, I am not sure that is wise…"

"Sirius would rather die than betray us," James insisted, but Dumbledore was still not sure.

It took another hour and a talk to Sirius before it was decided.

Another two hours later, the charm was completed, and Sirius was the Potter's secret keeper.

What this would lead to, nobody knew…

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like! The end is coming nearer...I know it might seem like everything seems rushed, but I really want this story to come to an end at the twentieth chapter, so...  
And by the way, this chapter wasn't betaed, so if the grammar and spelling seems worse than usual, it is because of that! It might get betaed later, though!

/Ida


	18. The Rat

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 18 – The Rat.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**IsiwaruOfCkaloatia:** Thanks, yeah, broken comp sucks. But I might get another one (my older sisters old one) soon. I don't know if it's any good, but it would mean more updates anyway. And a bad comp is better than no one at all, right? Sorry about the grammar mistakes, hope it didn't matter!

**Just Me:** Hi! Glad you liked it, and I thought the stopping Peter from signing was quite clever as well, if I'm allowed to say that! I agree with you, the first task was by far the best. And the third one as well. (Great minds think alike. LOL.) Happy you liked the prank, and here's the next chap!

**The Lady Morgaine:** Hi Jules! Happy you liked them, the kiss was my favourite as well! Happy you liked the signing (or not-signing) - and I'm glad you don't think it seemed rushed. And I did leave some explanations, right? Hope they were enough. And I'm reading TtLG now as well (but I may not review every chapter. But I'll try!), and we did meet at MSN! Hope to talk to you there again soon!

**bella-lover:** Hi! Answer to your questions: 1 - Sirius/Buffy in this chap. Don't know if you can call it mushy-mush though. 2 - Eh...you'll see if you read the chap. 3 - Don't know yet. Possibly. The end will be such an end so it can be possible. But if I do decide to do a sequel, it will probaply have to wait until I'm finished with one of my other stories, 'caue three stories at once again...nah. And I think I'm gonna rewrite some things in this story as well. Make it more describing, put in more Buffy/Sirius...it hasn't been as focused on them as much I would have liked it to be. So keep an eye out for updates on this story even after it's finished. (Or a new story called Buffy the witchy vampire slayer rewritten. LOL.)  
4 - After this, it's one more chap and one epilogue to go. 5 - Again, read this chap, and you'll see! Byes!

**wackycavegirl:** Hi! There's a bit more S/B in this chap (not very mushy though), but no W/R. I'll try to add some of both in next chap though! If you read my answer to "bella-lover"'s question 3, I might rewrite this story a bit so it can have more of B/S. And thanks, luck is always needed!

_**Thanks to:**_

_PrudencePiperHalliwell  
Dreamer Child  
AnimeHanyou39  
airyckah  
123Michaelc  
Chailyn Cole Runewood_

_**...and special thanks to:** My Beta - CharmedChick __  
_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black, newly appointed Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter,  
stared out at the Quidditch pitch from one of Hogwart's many windows. He was  
worried, and wore a slight frown on his face, lips pinched together in a  
grim look. Suddenly, he felt a couple of arms around his waist. His frown  
wore off, and he smiled and turned around.

"Buffy."

"Hey. What's up? You've been really tense today. Should I be worried?"

Sirius placed a kiss on her nose, and shook his head.

"No. Just...well...I think we should be laying low for awhile."

"Laying low? Sirius, we're practically hiding at Hogwarts already. How can we  
be laying more low than that?" Buffy asked incredulously.

Sirius sighed.

"I know...I just..."

"Can't you tell me? I might be able to help?"

"Well...you know Lily and James went into hiding yesterday? With the Fidelius  
charm?"

"Uh-hu."

"What if...Pretend I know who the Secret Keeper is...and I'm not sure this  
person is the best choice."

"Why not? Are you doubting this person's loyalties?" 'Don't let it be Peter..."

"No," Sirius said hastily. "It's just...what if you thought the choice was  
too...obvious. Too easy to find?"

Buffy blinked.

"Okay...Siri, I think I need a bit more than that. Do I know this person?"

Sirius sighed. Ever since he and Buffy were the only ones left in the castle  
of the marauders, they'd grown closer for each day. Sirius would trust Buffy  
with anything...he loved her.

"Well...yes. You do. Ehrm...you're actually standing beside him right now."

Buffy looked shocked for a moment.

"You?" She hissed, looking around for any signs of spies around them.

"You are Lily and James you-know-what?"

Sirius nodded slowly. Buffy suddenly took a hold of his arm, and dragged him  
into an empty classroom. Once inside, she locked the door, and put  
silencing charms on it. (Buffy's magic had improved greatly over the past  
year, thanks to intense training. Not much else to do when you're locked up  
in a castle.)

"Okay," Buffy said. "Spill."

Sirius looked bewildered for a moment, before he realized what she said.

"Oh. Of course. Well, I'm worried that I'm too obvious as a choice. You  
don't have to be even a little smart to figure out the only Secret Keeper  
Lily and James would even have in consideration would be me or Dumbledore.  
When I think about it, I wish it had been Dumbledore! He wouldn't feel like  
this, or sweat under pressure on the first day on his very Secret job! I..."

Buffy let Sirius carry on for several minutes, for each second, he strayed  
further and further away from the subject until he was rambling something  
about how he, in his first year, had happened to let it slip that James had  
underwear with candy canes on them. Another minute later, he was talking  
about how he really liked the newly opened shop in Hogsmeade, Honeydukes.

"Siri," Buffy said calmly. Sirius, who'd stopped to catch his breath, turned  
to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I understand why you're worrying, but honestly, I can't think of a better  
Secret Keeper than you. You're loyal, you're strong, you're James' best  
friend. Even if you did get found out, you'd never crack under pressure, or  
let anyone know anything willingly, which is, if I'm not mistaken, how the  
spell works. You're safe, Siri. Lily and James are safe."

"But..."

"No 'buts', Siri. I know you. You'd die for Lily, you'd die for James, you'd  
die for me, Remus, Peter, Willow. You'd die for what you think is right. And  
you won't be found out. I mean, there are a lot more choices out there just  
as obvious as you are. Dumbledore, as you mentioned. They'll probably try  
him first. Remus..."

"Remus is a werewolf, his mind is split in two. The charm doesn't work on  
him."

"Well, fine. Not Remus then. What about Willow?"

"James haven't known Willow for very long..."

"Oh, stop being so negative! Me then! Moody! Anyone loyal to the Order!  
Peter!" Pause.

"Well, maybe not Peter, no one would ever use him as a Secret Keeper, that  
would be nutters..."

Suddenly, Sirius head shot up.

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh, I said that no one withtheir right mind would use Peter as a Secret  
Keeper..." Buffy repeated, confused.

A plan started to form in Sirius head, and he knew he was smiling like a  
maniac.

"Thanks, Buffy. I feel so much better now!" He gave her a quick kiss, and  
then hurried out of the room.

"Umm...you're welcome!" Buffy called after him, still confused. "Whatever it  
was I did..."

If Buffy had known what Sirius was planning, she would have done anything to  
stop him. But as she didn't know,she couldn't do anything. And when she  
found out...well, then it would be too late...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Sirius hurried down the street to Godric's Hollow, a slight  
skip in his step. This was the solution to all their problems- how come he  
hadn't thought of it before!

Soon, the cottage came into sight, and Sirius threw the door open, not  
caring about knocking.

"Sirius?" James sounded surprised. "I didn't expect you to show upfor  
a while!"

"You're not happy to see me?" Sirius said in a fake wounded tone.

"Of course we're happy to see you!" Lily exclaimed as she stepped into the  
room, a newly changed Harry on her arm. "But you can't come over too often.  
It would raise suspicion if you were seen around here too often, even if no  
one can see the house..."

"Well, this is important."

James frowned.

"Is everything alright? Buffy is alright, right? Heard anything from Moony  
and Willow in Italy? They're alright too, right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"If you'd lay of with the 'rights' for a moment, Prongs, I'd tell you."

"Fine." James and Lily made themselves comfortable at a couch, letting Harry  
play with one of the pillows.

"Well, Buffy is fine. Bored, but fine. As for Rem and Willow, they should be  
back next week. Dumbledore needed them back in England. From what Buffy told  
me, Willow wasn't too happy about that, and neither was Moony, from the  
sound of it."

James laughed, and Lily smiled, although she was busy giving her son loving  
looks, not really paying attention.

"So all is well, then?" James asked.

Sirius looked uncomfortable for a second.

"Well...not really well..."

Now both Lily and James gave him concerned look.

"Okay, Padfoot, get to the point. Is it the end of the world?" James said  
jokingly, trying to ease up the tension.

"Well...not yet...but possibly the end of the marauders."

James frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm worried, Prongs. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before Voldemort  
finds out I'm your Secret Keeper."

"So? You won't tell him anything, will you?"

"Of course I wouldn't! But...just in case...I would feel safer if someone else  
took my place..."

"Sirius!" Lily looked shocked. "We performed the charm less than two days  
ago, and then you were completely alright!"

"Iknow, I know! But I've been thinking a lot about this, and the more I  
think about it... I'm getting less and less sure about this being the best  
solution."

"So don't think about it then!" James said, hazel eyes blazing. "You can't  
back out, Sirius!"

"I'm not! I just thought...maybe we can switch Secret Keepers to somebody  
else...someone less...obvious."

"Like Dumbledore?" Lily asked faintly. Her head hurt, and her good mood from  
earlier was as good as gone.

"No," Sirius snorted. "He would be an obvious choice as well, wouldn't he?"

"Then who are you suggesting?" James said tiredly. "Buffy?"

"No, not Buffy. I-I don't want to put her in that kind of danger..."

"Well, then who?" James snapped, growing more impatient for every second.

"Peter..."

For a second, the room was surrounded in a shocked silence...then...

"PETER!" James stood up, outraged.

"Are you out of your mind!"

Harry started crying, and Lily did her best to comfort him, although she  
still was in a shock.

"No, James, just listen to me for a second..."

"I BLOODY WELL WILLNOT LISTEN!" James screamed. "Peter might be my friend, but he's as weak as toilet paper! You can't be serious!"

"Actually, I am..." Sirius said weakly.

"NO TIME FOR JOKES, PADFOOT!"

"I'm not!" Sirius protested. "I'm dead serious about this!"

"You can't be! If Voldemort gets hold of Peter, we're as good as dead! He  
wouldn't be able to stand up to him!"

"Well, Voldemort won't get hold of him, now, will he? No one in their right  
mind would ever believe Peter would be the Secret Keeper, it's the perfect  
plan!"

"Somehow, I think you've had a lot better plans. You must be insane!"

"See? Not even you believe it." Sirius exclaimed. "Peter would never even be  
considered as an option!"

"He's got a point, James," Lily said quietly, from where she was sitting  
with a now quiet Harry.

James sat down, sighing.

"Let's say I do agree with this plan. Then what would you do? If it's true.  
what you're saying, and Voldemort thinks you're the Secret Keeper, he will  
go after you."

"Well, since I'm not the Secret Keeper, it won't matter if I get taken. I  
wouldn't have anything to hide. I can still go into hiding, letting people  
believe I am the Secret Keeper, when in fact, it's Peter. It would be even  
more believable if Peter acted like normal, walking around the streets..."

James made a final sigh, and Sirius knew he'd been convinced.

"Fine...when do we do it?"

Two days later, the Secret Keepers were switched. Peter Pettigrew now wore  
the secret. And everything was about to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I need t-to see m-my m-master," Peter Pettigrew whimpered, and stared up  
at Voldemort's latest servants to his ranks.

"The stars are singing," one of them said, dark eyes glittering, body  
swaying like the wind.

"Everything is changing...bells are ringing! Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong."

"Oh, stop the rambling, Dru," the other one said, lighting a cigarette.

The woman, Dru, stopped dancing, and turned her big, round innocently  
widened eyes to the bleach blonde vampire.

"Spike..." she whispered, looking hurt. "Be careful, you naughty boy...or I might go back to..."

"Oh, not the fungus demon again!" Spike exclaimed. "We've already gone over this once, Dru." He paused. "Actually it was twice."

Dru turned her glittering eyes to Spike.

"I just want to make sure you won't go to the Slayer again, and be her puppy."

Spike sighed.

"I told you, it's no risk. The only reason I did that was to get rid of the poofter."

Dru gave him a last piercing glance, licking her fingers, beforer smiling. Her eyes roll back in her head, and she spinned around.

"The stars speak to me," she said. "They know. It will happen soon." She  
walked towards a doll, sitting in a shelve, taking her down, lulling her in  
her pale, thin arms.

"Even Miss Edith knows," Dru said in a whisper. "Things have changed. You  
shouldn't have been listening in on my thoughts, you naughty girl."

The bleach blonde vamp snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"The doll can't hear you, Dru!"

"She can't?" The woman got a maniac smile on her face, and she turned to  
the doll again, wringing its hair.

"You evil girl, tricking me into believing lies, and lies. I think you need  
to be punished!" Dru threw the doll back into the shelf, making it land with  
a thud, face down.

"So, love," the man said. "What do the stars tell you? That I'm going to  
have a change of heart and go good?" He laughed.

Dru smiled. "No, Spike. The rat knows..." she turned her widened eyes towards  
Wormtail, and he whimpered.

"...And he's going to tell our master..."

"What does he know?" Spike asked, snuggling his face down into the woman's  
neck.

"Make sense, for once, Dru."

Dru moved away from Spike, looking hurt, weird noises coming from her  
throat, almost like a wounded puppy.

"Oh, Dru, honey, my plum...you know I didn't mean it!â€ The man hurried to say.

The woman turned back to him, all signs of misery gone, and she was again  
smiling.

"Shall we let the rat through the doors then?" She said. "He's bringing our  
master news... and the clockswill ring, and ring, and ring, and ring..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"M-master," Wormtail squeaked. "I-I have news about the Potters..."

"It better be good, Wormtail!" Voldemort sneered. "I don't want to find  
out that you are wasting my time again."

"N-no, m-master. T-the P-Potters...their S-secret Keeper..."

Voldemort lent forwards in his chair a bit.

"Yes?"

"U-until y-yesterday, i-it was Sirius B-Black, my lord."

"YESTERDAY?" Voldemort roared. "WHY ARE YOU BRINGING ME OLD NEWS, WORMTAIL? IF IT WAS BLACK YESTERDAY, THEN WHO IS IT TODAY!"

Wormtail whimpered.

"I think that what the rat is trying to tell you, master," a cocky voice  
said. "Is that he knows who is the Secret Keeper today as well. Isn't that  
right, m'darlin'?" Spike drawled.

Voldemort seemed to clam down, as the two vampires stepped into the light  
from the shining half-moon outside.

"...The rat is scared...like a puppy. Can I get a puppy to eat?" Dru asked  
Spike, a little pout on her pretty, yet maniac face.

"You can have the world," Spike promised. "So, who is it then, rat? Care to  
tell us?"

Voldemort turned his red eyes to Wormtail again.

"Yes? Wormtail? Can you get to the point?"

Wormtail bowed again.

"M-master...they switched. I-I am the P-Potters S-secret K-Keeper." His voice  
was dripping of fear, but yet something else. Proudness.

Voldemort was silent for five whole seconds, until he suddenly started to  
laugh. The high pitched laughter grew and grew, until it was echoing of the  
walls. Voldemort was happy.

"And the clocks shall ring, and ring, and ring..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**October 31.**

Lily and James Potter were one happy couple. Today, they were celebrating  
Halloween.

James laughed, as one of the pumpkins he was digging out, let out a high  
sound, like a scream. Harry was watching googly-eyed from his chair, were he  
was playing with a skeleton-like doll.

Lily smiled, from were she was making party hats.

"There!" She exclaimed, and put one at Harry's head. He gurgled happily as  
it fell down over his eyes.

"It's a bit quiet, don't you think?" James suddenly spoke up. "Just you, me  
and Harry. No one to visit us?"

"Well, Peter did say he would come tomorrow, didn't he? And Sirius might  
show up later tonight...And I think it's kind of comfy. Just us."

"Yes, but...it's too quiet." James suddenly got up from his chair, and went to  
the window, staring out at the darkened streets outside. The sky seemed to  
be glowing in a strange green light...

Lily came up to stand beside him.

"What is it?"

"I just have this bad feeling...it's probably nothing." Was it his  
imagination, or was the light growing stronger?

"James...?" Lily suddenly said, sounding worried. "Is the light...?"

James blinked. Now he knew he wasn't imagining it. Suddenly, all the color  
drained from his face as he saw someone move closer and closer towards their  
home. Their...invisible home.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."

"What? James! It can't be! He can't know!"

"He knows," James said gravely, his eyes leaving the window for a second to  
look at his wife, knowing he might never see her again...probably never see  
her again.

Lily was shaking her head. In her eyes, James could see love, worry...and a  
hopelessness he'd hoped they would never feel. He knew he looked the same.

"No, James..."

"GO!"

Lily grabbed Harry, and ran up the stairs. James turned back to the window.  
The shadows were close now.

"At least we got our visit," was his last thought before the door burst  
open.

"But look who we have here..." Voldemort said, cackling madly.

_'God, I hate him...'_

"How did you find out it was Peter?" James spat. "What did you do to him!"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow...or he would have, if he had had one. His eyes  
were glittering.

"Do? I didn't have to do anything...after all, he came to me willingly...didn't  
you, Wormtail?"

James could only stare in shock as Peter poked out his head from behind  
Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort was still laughing.

"You've got yourself a good friend in this one, Potter!" He laughed. "At  
least he was intelligent enough to see your side couldn't win!"

James was shaking his head.

"No...Peter...You can't have...tell me it isn't true...?"

Peter's whimper was answer enough.

James swallowed, his eyes starting to blaze with anger.

_'I'll kill you...'_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He bellowed.

Voldemort cackled again.

"No, Potter. I will kill you. AVADA KAD..."

James couldn't think. He was out of himself with rage. He barely registered  
Voldemort's words as he threw himself onto the center of his  
anger...Wormtail...hiding behind Voldemort's robes.

Whatever Voldemort was expecting it wasn't that. So when James suddenly  
launched himself onto the top of Peter, he totally forgot what he'd been  
about to say.

Peter and James rolled around in a heap at the floor.

With a squeak, Wormtail transformed, and James was now facing Voldemort  
again, now over his shock.

"Thought that was funny, did you?" He sneered.

"AVA-"

James pointed his wand to the ceiling, and suddenly the roof started to fall  
in.

"No, not really," James panted. "But this was," he added, as Voldemort got  
buried under heaps of stones and wood.

However, it took about two seconds until Voldemort was up again, but by  
then, James had jumped behind the couch. However, he was not prepared when  
Peter, who'd formed back again, threw himself on the back of him, strangling  
him slowly from behind. As James struggled to get rid of Peter, so he could  
breathe, growing more red in the face from loss of air every second,  
Voldemort emerged again.

"If it wasn't because Wormtail already seem to be doing a pretty good job, and because you aren't my top priority in my-to-kill-list tonight," Voldemort said sneering. "I would kill you right now."

"L-L-i-ly..." James got out, struggling for breath.

"Oh, yes...Lily. Your lovely wife. I might let some of my Death Eaters have a  
go at her later...but it's Harry I want. But you already knew that, didn't  
you?" Voldemort smiled cruelly, and walked up the stairs.

The thought of Lily in some Death Eaters claws made James furious. He  
started struggling even more against Peter, still hanging form his neck, but  
it was hard. Spots were already dancing in front of his eyes. From afar, he  
hazily heard someone scream. Then there was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lily had gotten up to the second floor, everything was a blur.  
Tears were streaming down her face, and she hugged Harry close. She knew she  
would die tonight...she knew James would die tonight. But she'd be damned if Harry  
did. Suddenly, some of the floor in front of her fell down, and she faintly  
heard her husband say something. She stared in shock, knowing she couldn't  
get past that now. Not that it would have mattered. She knew the second  
floor had no way out. No fireplace, nothing. And she had forgotten her wand  
downstairs...

She turned back, running intohers and James bedroom. From afar, she heard  
Voldemort speaking. And then, the sound of someone coming up the stairs.  
Lily closed her eyes, and hoped for a miracle, praying it would be James  
coming through that door. However, as soon as the door flew open, she knew  
her prayers had been useless. There stood Voldemort, smiling.

"Please..." Lily begged, and backed into the corner.

Voldemort kept smiling.

"What d-did you do to James?"

"James? Oh, nothing. I believe Wormtail is strangling him right now."

It took awhile before his words sank in.

"PETER!"

Voldemort laughed.

"Yes. Peter. Your good friend Peter- did you know he has been a loyal  
servant of mine ever since before your Graduation? No, of course you  
didn't." He laughed again.

"Now, Lily," he said as Lily stared at him, wide eyed. "I think you know  
what I want, don't you?"

"No," Lily spat. "I don't know what a maniac wants. Maybe a haircut? Oh, I  
forgot, you've got no hair!" She said bravely, assembling up the last straw  
of courage she had.

Voldemort's eyes were blazing dangerously now.

"Funny. Very funny," he drawled. "I see why you like Potter. Sorry, liked."  
He added. Lily swallowed. _'James can take Peter. Don't worry. Don't worry...'_  
She tried to tell herself. Suddenly, there were steps hurrying up the  
stairs. Voldemort turned around.

"Please, let it be James, let it be James..."

But it wasn't. It was Peter.

"Wormtail?" Voldemort sneered. "Where's Potter?"

"H-he's d-dead, master," Peter said, voice quivering with pride.

Lily's eyes widened. No. He couldn't be. Peter couldn't have...it was a trick.  
James must have convinced Peter to tell Voldemort that...but she knew it  
wasn't true.

Voldemort laughed.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you, Wormtail? To kill your best friend? With  
your own hands? Finally you can count for something."

"Y-yes, m-master," Peter said, glowing with pride. Lily stared at him,  
disgusted.

Lord Voldemort smiled again and reached out his, white, claw like hand  
against her and Harry's form.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Harry. Give him to me freely, Lily, and I will  
spare your life."

"Never."

"Very well," he moved closer, and Lily found herself backed up against the  
wall. Harry started crying.

"No...not Harry," Lily begged. "Not Harry."

"You have one more chance, Lily. Stand aside!" Voldemort said, a manic  
smile lightening up his face.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything- " Lily begged.

"I told you to stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"Harry, not Harry... Please not Harry... Take me instead!..."

"Very well." Voldemort lifted his wand, and pointed it at the screaming  
mother and child.

"Harry!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily closed her eyes, holding Harry hard against her body. Even though her  
eyes were closed, she saw the green light, moving towards them. It was  
growing. She thought she saw Peter from behind her closed eyelids, his face  
pale, and something bright...shining. Sparkling. So white...And then, there was  
only darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** -Evil cackle- I bet you hate me now, don't you? Well, I also bet you're anxious to move onto next chapter, right? In fact, I think I will give this story another update before OotB and HP&tWVS, just not to let you wait for too long… And because I got the muse to finish it once and for all. Like I finished off Lily and James. –Another evil cackle- Ehrm. Sorry. Just watched Fushigi Yugi and a scene with Tomo. That's why all the cackling in this chapter. LOL. However, the story's not over yet! Two more chaps to go! Or actually, one more chap, and an epilogue, but who cares? By the way, I told you I'd add Spike, didn't I? LOL. And I did! Hehe.I think this is the chapter I'm most pleased with since the first three. PLEASE REVIEW! OR I WILL NOT ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL AFTER SUMMERVACATION!  
–Cackle- 

/Ida


	19. Love is forever

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 19 – Love is forever.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**Victoria87:** Yeah, I know! -Happy grin- And eh...I guess you're right...I don't think I could keep myself from updating...I wrote the last three chaps in a row, did ya know? And I have already trouble keeping myself from posting them all at once!

**PrudencePiperHalliwell:** No, I'm not kidding you...not really. Slayer prophecy? Eh...No. And no Willow resurrection either! (And looking at the ceiling won't change anything. I'm not bringing them back! LOL.)

**Chailyn Cole Runewood:** Yep. I'm evil. And yep. I killed them. Kind of. (Technically, it was Voldie and Wormy. LOL.)

**mysticallove:** Yep, yep. Poor the Potters! And here's the update!

**airyckah:** Hi! So happy you liked the chap, and the memorything as well. Sirius in Azkaban? -GASP-. No really? Hehe. Might change that, you know?

**mika:** Eh...yeah. You have a problem with that? LOL. (But I didn't really follow cannon...in the books, James was killed by Voldie. Not by Peter "big bastard hope Crookshanks eat you" Pettigrew.) Eh...Sirius in Azkaban? Possibly. Possibly not...anything can still happen! (After all, it is the world of fanfiction. LOL.)

_**Thanks to:**_

…_**and special thanks to:**__ My Beta – CharmedChick  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Pettigrew watched in silence, face pale, but eyes glazed over from anticipation, as the killing curse moved in rapid speed towards Harry and Lily Potter. The Dark Lord laughed. Harry screamed.

The killing curse hit its goal...Lily Potter fell. The screaming bundle in her arms fell out...Harry. Voldemort smiled.

"Finally..." he whispered. "Finally." Harry was screaming. Screaming out of fear. Screaming for his mother. Screaming, crying...

Voldemort raised his wand again.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed, and the green light from the Killing curse shot out of the wand, growing, as it moved towards the small baby. It hit him with full force...but something was wrong. Voldemort stopped laughing, and his eyes widened in shock.

Peter could not believe it. The killing curse was still growing...but instead of surrounding the baby, it seemed to bounce of off him...and was now moving rapidly towards the caster...Voldemort. To Peter, it seemed as something was pushing it back. He stared at the baby, Harry, who was still crying, but also erupting insome kind of red light. It was this light that pushed the killing curse back, Peter saw. Harry was bleeding from his forehead, from where the curse had hit. He stared wide-eyed at Voldemort, as he became surrounded by the green light from his own spell. Voldemort screamed in agony, and Peter transformed, turned around, and scurried out of the room. Away from the scene, away from Godric's Hollow, away, away, away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black had been worried all day. It was something wrong with the air. It seemed to whisper "death, death," and something about "Harry Potter."

"Everything is alright," Sirius told himself. "I will see Lily and James tonight, after I've checked up on Peter..." But somehow, he knew something had gone wrong...awfully wrong.

"Hey," somebody said. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you still worried about you being the Secret Keeper?"

Sirius turned around.

"No. I'm not."

"Good."Buffy hugged him. "It will be over before you know it. Voldemort will be defeated, Lily and James can come out of hiding, and you don't have to walk around like a sulking puppy anymore...you won't break Siri." Buffy said, smiling.

Sirius smiled.

"Buffy...there's something I need to tell you. I'm not the Secret Keeper anymore."

Buffy's heart stopped.

"What?" She whispered. A sudden cold overtook her.

"What do you mean?"

Sirius sighed.

"I mean, I was too obvious. We switched a week ago. It was for the best."

Buffy was shaking her head.

"But...neither James or Lily wanted to use Dumbledore..."

"No...but we didn't."

Buffy stared at Sirius, wide-eyed.

"Then...who?" She asked in a croaked voice. '_Please, don't let it be who I think it is...'_

"The one no one would ever even consider as an option. You said it yourself. Peter is the Secret Keeper now."

Buffy was shaking her head furiously now.

"What? NO! Sirius..." Then she turned her heel, and ran out of the room.

"Buffy...what...?"

"Where do James and Lily live?"

"Godric's Hollow." As soon as he uttered the words, he knew something had gone wrong. Only Peter was supposed to be able to tell people that...not Sirius.

"Oh God..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived to a scene of destruction. Sirius stared. Buffy stared. The house was no longer hidden, but clearly visible for anyone passing. The roof had fallen in, and it was coming smoke from the ruins.

"No..." Sirius whispered. "No..."

Buffy swallowed.

"Sirius..."

Sirius ran towards the half destroyed entrance.

"JAMES!" He screamed. "LILY! HARRY!"

When he got inside, he stopped. From behind a half destroyed couch, he could see an arm. And it was too still.

"Please no..." Sirius whispered. He moved closer, and saw it was his best friend laying there...James. He was barely aware of Buffy coming up behind him, sobbing.

James eyes were closed, Sirius saw. But that wasn't what brought his attention. It was the red marks on his neck and throat. James hadn't died from the killing curse...these were marks from someone strangling him.

"James...come on, mate..." Sirius whispered, shaking him.

"Come on...you're not dead...stop fooling around..."

"Sirius..." Buffy whispered quietly.

"No...there might be a chance," Sirius said, still shaking James' limp form.

"The muggle-method...CTP?"

"CPR..." Buffy said quietly. "Siri..."

"No. He's not gone. He can't be..." Sirius pulled up James' neck, and put his mouth over his, breathing out. "Come on..." He put his hands over James' chest, pushing down.

"Please..."

Silent tears were falling down Buffy's face.

"Siri...he's de..."

"...NO!" Sirius screamed. "HE'S NOT DEAD!" Sirius hit James furiously at the chest.

"COME ON, MATE! WAKE UP!"

He put his mouth over James' for a second time, breathing out, making James' lungs fill with air. A third time...a fourth time.

"Come on...Come on..."

"Siri..." Buffy whispered. Sirius finally broke down, and fell down on James' chest, sobbing. Then James' chest rose.

Sirius flew up.

"James?"

James was coughing, half sitting up gasping for air.

"P-padfoot?"

"Yes...Prongs...I..."

James got up, supporting himself heavily on Sirius, barely able to stand.

"Lily?" He asked in a croaked voice, as he massaged his soar throat.

Both Buffy and Sirius paled. They hadn't had a thought on Lily. Suddenly, they heard a scream from upstairs. A baby crying.

"Harry?" James half ran, half stumbled towards the stairs.

As he got up, he saw the roof had fallen down, blocking his way to the bedroom...from where the scream was coming.

"LILY!" James screamed. No answer. Sirius and Buffy was suddenly standing beside him. Buffy moved towards the fallen roof, and immediately started to make a way through. As soon as a hole big enough had been made, James hurried through, Sirius on his heel. When the room came into sight, James stopped. The world was spinning. Lily...his Lily, was laying on the floor. Not moving, face laying towards them. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was falling around her shoulders, like a red aura. A bit away from her, Harry was laying, crying, but Jamesonly hadeyes for his wife. He sank down to his knees, not saying anything, not crying. Just staring. He knew she was dead...he didn't have to check to know that. Around her, there was a green glow...from the killing curse. Lily Evans Potter would never again walk this Earth.

"James..." Sirius whispered, eyes widened. "I'm so sorry..."

James didn't answer. Someone put a hand gently on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked into the eyes of Buffy Summer, tears streaming down her face.

"James...Harry...he needs you."

James finally seemed to wake up out of his trance, and moved towards the crying bundle, barely aware of what he was doing. He made sure not to look at Lily again...because if he did, he knew he would die. A half of his heart had been broken. Ripped away from him. And the only reason he was still standing was because Harry needed him. He hugged Harry close to his chest like a life line. He saw blood was trickling down from his forehead from a scar, shaped like a lightning. And then Harry opened his eyes. The were green. Like Lily's. James sank down to his knees again, finally crying... sobbing, screaming. His wife was dead. Lily was dead. To him, it felt like the world had abandoned him, and he and Harry were the only ones left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, James Potter looked out from the windows in the hospital wing at Hogwarts schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had only one thing in mind: Revenge. Peter was going to pay for what he did. Yesterday, Lily had been buried in a quiet cemetery on the outskirts of London. It had been a small funeral. Only he, Harry, Sirius, Buffy, Dumbledore, Remus and Willow, who had returned as soon as they heard what had happened, had been there. (Petunia Dursley and her family had been invited, of course, but had declined.) A bitter smile started to play on his lips, as he remembered the coffin with Lily's body being lowered down in the ground. Right then, he'd been ready to throw himself above it, letting himself be buried with her. But he hadn't. Because Harry needed him, and be damned if he let Harry grow up alone, without parents. Harry was the only reason James forced himself to move on. And now, he was moving towards a certain rat.

Around him, all over England, people were still raising there glasses, celebrating Voldemort's disappearance, and Harry- the boy-who-lived.

_'What is there to celebrate?'_ James thought bitterly. _'Nothing.'_

"James..." James turned around, and looked into the eyes of Sirius Black. Sirius was grieving, he knew. He blamed himself for Lily's death.

_'And he should,'_ James thought. _'It's his fault...'_

In his heart, James knew it wasn't. Sirius couldn't have known, but right now, James didn't care about sense and reason. He hadn't spoken a word to his so-called best friend since Lily's death. In fact, he barely spoke to anyone, except when absolutely necessary.

He heard Sirius turn around with a sigh.

"I know nothing I say can make it better, James," he said quietly. "But I am sorry. And I hope one day...you might be able to forgive me."

James swallowed, staring stubbornly out of the window. He knew there really wasn't anything to forgive. But still...

"We have no trace of Peter yet," Sirius suddenly said. "As soon as we do, though, I'll tell you." Then he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

James moved away from the window, and walked over to where his son was sleeping, peacefully unaware of his surroundings. James lifted him up, and hugged him to his chest, hoping he would wake up so he got to look at his eyes...Lily's eyes. But he didn't.

"You're the only thing I've got, Harry..." James whispered. "You hear that? I swear I'll protect you... I won't let anything happen to you...I won't fail you...not like I failed Lily."

"You didn't fail her, James," somebody suddenly said. James turned around, and looked into the grave eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"In a way, you saved her. Your memory of her will never die, and neither will she. Her spirit is unharmed. Her heart, her love is unharmed. Voldemort could not touch that. No one can touch that. She lives on in Harry. Lily died for him, James. She made that choice." He gave James a piercing look.

"Love is the strangest thing," he said. "Stronger than any magic. Even if Lily is gone, her spirit will live on, and her protection will stay with Harry forever - love is forever. It never dies, remember that." He turned around to leave.

"She lives is in you too, James. Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**5 years later.**

"Dad!" A boy, around six years old, with unruly black hair, and piercing green eyes, ran into the Potter manor.

"Dad, look what I found in the pond!"

James Potter turned around, and his face lit up in a smile as he saw Harry with a green frog in hand.

"Good work, Pronglets," he said. Then the smile faltered.

"What have you done to your robes?" He asked. Harry looked down on his clothes, and gave his father a sheepish smile.

"Ooops. The pond was dirtier than I thought."

James sighed.

"Now we have to change. You can't come and look like the Hogwarts squid at Buffy and Sirius' wedding," he scolded.

Harry's face broke into a full fledged marauding grin, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Why not? Bet uncle Padfoot would love that!"

James just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure he would. But not the wedding guests. And not Buffy either. I can almost hear it: 'Oh, Harry,' James said in a high-pitched voice. 'Look at my dress!'"

Harry laughed, and James smiled. _'I wonder what Lily would have said if she saw us now...'_ James thought, and felt a sting of pain in his heart. It still hurt to think about her...knowing she was gone forever.

"Dad?" Harry asked worriedly, and James woke up from his trance, forcing a smile. Harry gave James a small smile as well: It happened sometimes, that his father fell into silence. Harry knew he thought about his mother.

"How was she?" Harry asked quietly, knowing James would understand what he meant. James gave him a sad smile.

"She was...amazing. Beautiful. She was all...sunshine and red roses. Everything good in the world." He said. "You've got her eyes."

Harry smiled. Everyone said that. Harry was proud of his eyes; they made him look...cool somehow. Like his mother had been. And his hair made him look a bit on the wild side. His father always said he'd make all the girls faint, and all the guys would be jealous. Harry wasn't so sure he wanted the girls to faint whenever they saw him: Girls were stupid.

"Well," James said with a laugh. "I better get you cleaned up, before we're late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...And now I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry yawned from where he was sitting. Already five minutes into the ceremony, Harry had come to a fast conclusion: Weddings were dead boring. He gave Neville Longbottom, sitting beside him, a look in silent understanding. As soon as they got out of here, they'd get themselves dirty. Suddenly, the music started playing, and Harry had to stand up when everyone around him did, and started to clap. Harry saw his father, who was best-man, and standing beside the altar, and Remus Lupin was making catcalls and wolf whistles. He rolled his eyes. His father and his friends could be so immature sometimes...not that Harry really minded. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he got an idea, and he nudged Neville hard in the side. Neville, who wasn't prepared, and a bit on the round side, almost fell over.

"What is it?" He whispered.

Harry grinned and picked up something fromhis pocket: The frog from the pond. Neville's eyes widened, and he cast frightened looks towards his parents, hoping they wouldn't notice him. If his father, Frank did, it wouldn't matter so much, but if his mother, Alice or his grandmother did...they were in for a scolding. Seriously, they could be just as scary as Molly Weasley, a friend to their parents, sometimes. Their son, Ron, where also a good friend of theirs, but right now, he was squeezed in between all his siblings in one of the back rows.

Harry bent down, and crawled towards the end of the row: No one noticed him, when he let the frog loose in front of Buffy's feet. He hastily crawled back, and stood up, a wide, innocent look on his face. Neville snickered.

As Buffy and Sirius walked down from the altar, they only had eyes for each other. Buffy didn't notice the frog in front of her, and therefor...

SPLAT.

The silence was deafening. Harry paled. Oh, no. This wasn't the plan. He hadn't meant for the frog to die!

As Buffy felt something...squashy...under her shoe, she looked down, eyes widened.

Under her shoe, was something green...slimy...googly-eyes almost falling out of the frogs socket, from where it was impaled on her high, sharp heel.

She lifted up her skirt, and stepped out of her shoes, calmly moving away from them, and the very dead frog. Then, she turned to the row where Harry, who was trying to make himself as small as possible, together with Neville Longbottom, stood.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She exploded. "What the Hell do you think you're doing!"

Harry swallowed. Neville was wrong. Molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, and Neville's grandmother was not the scariest sight while angry. It was Buffy Summers Black.

"Ehrm..." Harry tried meekly. All eyes were upon him now. "He's been in my pocket all day! He was bored!" From the corner of his eye, he saw his father smack himself in the forehead- Harry understood why. The excuse wasn't really up to marauding standards.

"HE WAS BORED! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS NOW!"

"Eh...dead?" Harry tried. From behind, he heard how someone let out a snort of laughter.

_'Probably Ron.'_

Buffy's eyes were blazing dangerously.

"You are aware that you just destroyed my wedding?" She hissed.

"I thought it was over?" Harry said, and then gulped. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead for quite awhile now.

"If it wasn'tbecause I don't want any blood spilt on my wedding day..." Buffy begun threateningly, then stopped.

"Oh, wait. It's already been spilt!" She said sarcastically, and pointed to the squashed frog. (May you rest in peace.)

Sirius couldn't help it. He let out a snort of laughter. Buffy turned an incredulous look to her newly wedded husband.

"Sorry. Just..." Another laugh-attack. Now the guests started to laugh as well, and Harry was sure he saw Buffy's lips twitching.

"Fine," she said. "But you're paying for my shoes, buddy. She scolded Harry.

"Sure! Dad?" Harry asked meekly. James raised his hands.

"Oh, no. You're paying forthose on your own," he said. "I told you to leave the frog at home."

Harry blinked.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did," James countered.

"No, you didn't."

Pause.

"No, I didn't," James agreed. "But I didn't tell you to bring it with you either!"

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Pause.

"Okay, I did."

"JAMES!" Buffy screeched.

"Run for it, dad!" Harry laughed. James gulped. He was in for it now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside (where a certain James Potter was being thoroughly scolded and screamed at), Ron Weasley came up to Harry and Neville.

"Bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed. Harry grinned.

* * *

**A/N:** I BET YOU LOVE ME NOW, EH! FOR NOT KILLING PRONGSIE! At first I was gonna let them both live, but I couldn't come up with a good enough idea to not make it seem weird, so then I decided to kill both of... but then I thought- why follow cannon? I HAD to find a flaw and let someone live...and James was easiest, since Lils pretty much had to die in order for Harry to live... And so I wrote James died because of Peter strangling him, instead of dying from the killing curse - and Siri gt to resurrection! Anyway, what does this teach you?Never trust a FF writer. (Espescially not me, no matter what I say in my review responds. LOL.) Anything can happen, so don't get into a false sense of security for my other two stories now, just 'cause I saved Jamie. I CAN (and probaply will) kill characters off---even if I hate doing it. And now I think I kind of lost myself in things you didn't have to know... -Sigh- Somehow, I always stary away from the subject somehow...  
Anyway, that was it, my friends! The last chapter! Only the epilogue left! –Cries- I think I'm gonna add that as well before I update my other stories, so I get it finished! I hope you liked! Please REVIEW!

/Ida


	20. Epilogue

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer**

Chapter 20 – Epilogue.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond:**_

**mysticallove:** Hi! Yeah, I'm glad I decided not to kkill 'em both of... and Harry as a mini-Prongs/Padfoot...it is a scary thought. But a fun one! Yeah, poor Lils... -cries- But I had to kill her! I wrote a version in which she survived as well, but it just didn't sound right, so I rewrote it to this version... Happy you liked evrything else as well, and hope you get better soon. (I ramble too btw.) And Sirius and James as TEACHERS? Now that's a scary thought...but a good one! When/if I do a sequel, I may use that... And yeah, I hate that too...again, hope you get better, and good luck in the finals!

**Chrios:** Hi! So glad you like it...and yeah...poor Prongs and Lily-flower...but it had to be done...or it didn't had to had to, but it had to...gah! Y'know what I mean! You cried? Yay me! That must mean I can write emotionally...(and I'm not the one weird, 'cause I almost cried as well...but only almost...maybe 'cause it's coming to an end more than killing Lils and leaving Jamie behind...)

**mika:** BWAHAHA! Yeah, I bet he wishes that too...poor Prongsie - never let him have a break... Yeah, I'm glad I didn't too...I was going to first, but then I thought: Why? And I definitely think Nev would have been different growing up with his parents, so that's what he is: Different.

**Chailyn Cole Runewood:** You do? Sorry. I like both Lily and James just as much, but I couldn't kill of James and not Lily. That would have meant changin a lot - Like Lily defending James and Harry while they ran up and hid, and then James died for Harry...it would just sound...weird... nothing wrong with it, of course, but I can't see James running away and letting Lily face Voldie. It just...sound plain wrong and out of character. So the only option was either save James or kill 'em both. (Or save 'em both, I tried that, but it didn't work out so well.)

**airyckah:** Hi! Your welcome, I'm glad too...I was thinking of killing James for awhile, but I'm happy I didn't. And btw, I never had ANY plans on putting Siri in Azkaban. So if you did worry I would, you didn't have to. But if I made you sweat a little... D

**The Lady Morgaine:** You're sick? Hope you get better soon - I hate being sick. You're hypersensitive? -Squeal- So am I! Not that it's a good thing, but it's goodc to know I'm not alone. I always catches colds, and they last longer than anyone elses, and when it's over, it takes about a wekk...and then SPLAT. Another one. And when I'm seriously ill, it lastes like FOREVER! And I'm always tired, even if I go to bed early, and isn't doing anything. It sucks, right? Happy you like ickle little Pronglets! I think I bounced him to the right character too. After all, he was raised with Prongs senior, and that's bound to show! Go out with a bang? Can't promise, but I'll do my best!

**bella-lover:** Hi! So glad you loved it. And here's the last chap. You'll have to wait (I think a kind of long time, or 'til I finsihed one of my other stories) for a sequel though!

**IsiwaruOfCkaloatia:** Yeah, poor froggie... Thanks for your review!

**SR:** Happy you liked ickle Harry! Thanks for reviewing!

…_**and special thanks to:** My Beta – CharmedChick  
_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**September 1, another five years later.**

Platform 9 ¾ was, as usualon September first, full of excited kids who were on their way to board the Hogwarts Express, and start another (or their first) year at Hogwarts. One of these kids was a boy named Harry James Potter.

"You'll be careful this year, promise?" James said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I promise."

"Good. Remember the ten holy rules?"

"Yes. 1- When you play a prank, make sure it's well planned. 2 - Stay out of Filch's way. 3- Stay out of Minnie's way. 4 - Never forget to use the invisibility cloak. 5 - Be a pain in the arse to the greasy potions master. 6- Don't get caught while breaking the rules. 7- Don't get expelled. 8 - Explore the Forbidden Forest and everything else forbidden. 9 - Make Malfoy miserable. 10 - Make Slytherin miserable."

"Excellent!" James beamed. "Hogwarts, beware! The second generation of marauders are on their way! I just wish you had the marauders map as well...but it was confiscated...hey, let's add another rule! 11 - If possible, get into Filch's office, and take the map back!" He paused.

"Let's add a twelfth one while we're going at it, shall we? 12- Stay out of Peeve's way, or gain his friendship."

Harry grinned.

"Aye, aye, dad."

"So, Harry, ready to board?" A voice suddenly said. Harry turned around. Behind him stood Remus Lupin and Willow, and a girl.

"Remus!" James said, surprised. "I thought you were in Italy!"

"Well, couldn't miss our favorite marauder starting his career, could we?" Remus grinned.

Willow laughed.

"Oh, mum, please, can't I go?" The girl said.

"No, Alyssa," Willow said. "You have to wait another two years, we've talked about this."

"But please! I'm just as smart as any eleven year old!"

Remus and Willow rolled their eyes. Their daughter had truly gotten their intelligence and study genes. The only difference was that she was fully aware of being smart- She was a bit too confident, both Remus and Willow thought, and were afraid she'd end up in Slytherin- but it could also be Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw- or even Hufflepuff, because she was so loyal to her friends. But there was no doubt that she was both cunning and ambitious- both Slytherin traits.

"Oh, look, here come the Weasleys!" Remus said.

"And Buffy and Sirius," Willow added.

"Hi!" Sirius said, and gave Harry a hug. "So here is the beginning of Harry Potter's prankster career."

"Yup," Harry said. "Dad even taught me the ten- I mean, twelve holy rules."

"Great!" Sirius laughed.

"Where is the kid, then?" James asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean Darien? We forced him to stay at home with the baby-sitter," Buffy said. "Can't take him anywhere without him destroying the place."

James laughed. Darien was Buffy and Siriusfour year old son, and he was just as much of a prankster as Sirius had been. And he had Buffy's genes for getting into trouble even if he didn't mean to.

"Probably wise. Hello, Molly."

"Oh, hello James. Oh, Fred, can you help Ron with his trunk?"

"Oh, honestly, woman! You call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?" One of the twins said. Harry was sure it was Fred, even though he said he was George.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred." Fred dragged Ron's trunk up on the train.

Molly took out her handkerchief.

"Come here, Ron, you've got something on your nose." Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Molly got a hold of him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom-geroff." He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefing on his nosie?" said George.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asked, looking around.

"He's coming now."

Percy Weasley came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his chest with the letter P in it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer-"

Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Buffy, Willow and Remus all snickered.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said Fred, who had now returned.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term-send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two-this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've-you've blown up a toilet or-"

"I think she should be more worried about what Harry and Ron will do," Sirius whispered conspiratorially to James, who nodded, barely being able to hold in his laughter.

"...Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mum."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins by now, and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, look, there's Neville!" Harry exclaimed, as the Longbottoms made their way towards them.

"Hi, guys! Look, my parents bought me a toad. His name's Trevor."

Harry snickered, remembering Buffy and Sirius; wedding day.

"Try not to stomp on it."

Neville looked confused for a moment, then he too remembered, and his face broke into a grin.

"Oh, talking about pets!" Ron said, and took out something out of his pocket. "This is Scabbers. I got him from Percy - he found him in the attic. He's always sleeping though. George showed me a spell that will turn him yellow, let's try it on the train, alright?"

"Sure," Harry said, casting a glance at his father, who were busy talking to the other grown-ups. No one took a look at Scabbers, which was too bad, because if they had, they would have seen Scabbers wasn't really Scabbers, but an animagus called Peter Pettigrew. Ron put 'Scabbers' back in his pocket.

"We should board the train soon...hey, dad?" James stopped talking to Sirius and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can we board the train?"

"Sure. You've got everything?"

"No. You got it," Harry said, nodding towards his things, which were safelyplaced beside James. His snow-white owl, Hedwig was sitting in a cage onhis trunk.

"Oh. Right." James levitated the trunk up on the train.

"Hey, mum, why don't you ever do that?" One of the twins wined.

"So, be careful this year - never forget the twelve holy rules. Give Hagrid a hug from me by the way." James said. Sirius snickered.

"Yeah, and watch out for whatever wild animal he's trying to breed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They boarded the trainat the last second, finding an empty compartment. They weresoon engrossed in talking about all the pranks they'd pull when they got to Hogwarts, and barely noticed how the train carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

"Yes!" Harry said, and both he and Neville jumped up. Ron mumbled something about having sandwiches. They bought a little of each: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and some other weird things. He paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Neville bought just some of Bertie Bott's Beans, saying he had to lose weight if he wanted to be able to get on a broom. This earned laughter from both Harry and Ron, who had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef," he wined.

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. "Go on-"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron.

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry, soon, they were all feasting on the candy (the sandwiches were long forgotten, and so was Neville's diet.)

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache.

"Dumbledore," he muttered. "I've already got five of him..." He then shrugged, and turned the card over to read it anyway.

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_-----------------------------------------_

_CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS_

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Ron suddenly picked up a green Bertie Bott's bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh. Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans, and soon the countryside flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Let's test that spell, shall we?" Ron exclaimed, putting down the still sleeping 'Scabbers' on the table, before rummaging around in his trunk and pulling out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway-"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open, and a girl entered. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Hello. I was just coming here to tell you we will probably be at Hogwarts soon, so you should change," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. "And clean up in here," she added, when she saw the mess in their compartment. Then she turned to look at Ron, wand still in hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er-all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Harry was on a good way to laugh, and so was Neville from the look of it. There was no way that spell would work! And they were right: Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep. The girl seemed to have thought in the same lines.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she said. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked out for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Harry looked at Ron, and Neville, who looked stunned. Learned all the course books by heart? Was she mad?

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville said.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed. He wasn't really interested in his fame. It wasn't really anything to brag about...after all, his mother had died because of it...

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what House you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, you three had better change." And she left.

"Whatever House I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron, and Harry silently agreed. Ron threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell- bet George knew it was a dud."

Neville and Harry snickered.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and Harry realized who the middle one was at once- Draco Malfoy.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry, voice full of loathing, as he was looking at the other boys. both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. Or maybe you already know that. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your mudblood mother. Your parents didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys, it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry, Neville and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, warningly, silently promising himself the first prank he played would be on Malfoy.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron, who leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. 'Scabbers' the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle- Crabbe and Malfoy both backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbers finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger had come in.

"What has been going on?" she said, looking at the sweets all over the floor and Ron picking up Scabbers by his tail.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry. He looked closer at Scabbers. "No - I don't believe it- he's gone back to sleep." And so he had.

He turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You still haven't put your robes on! You'd better hurry up, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!â€

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right- I only came in here because people outside are behaving so childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a huffy voice. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

They all took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

"Do you know how we will get sorted?" Ron mumbled. "Fred said something about wrestling a troll..."

Neville paled.

"My dad and Sirius said we had to get past a dragon," Harry muttered, and this time both Ron and Neville looked sick with fear.

"Let's hope for the troll, shall we?" Ron whimpered.

THE END.

* * *

**  
A/N:** AND THAT WAS IT! So what do you think? I might do a sequel to this, after all, it ended in a way that could make it possible, but if I do, it will have to wait until I've finished one of my others. I don't think I could handle writing three at once again! Plus, I think I'm gonna rewrite some of the chaps in this story as well, since I'm not too pleased. It had much less Buffy/Sirius than I would have liked, and it was also less describing, and a bit rushed, so even though it's finsihed, look out for updates or "BtWVS rewritten". LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! 

/Ida


	21. Chapter 16, the lost prank

**Buffy, the witchy vampire slayer - The lost prank from chapter sixteen.**

Chapter 16 (spin-off) – Balloons, a hairdryer and a bag of tickling powder.

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, and Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything…-sighs-

TIMELINE: AU. BTVS: After Buffy season three. HP: Before and after Harry's birth (Takes place during the marauders 19:s and up). The years follow the Buffy timeline.

SUMMARY: BTVS/HP crossover. Buffy leaves Sunnydale after Graduation to catch up with her past.

BIG SUMMARY: Buffy is an eleven year old witch and friends with the Hogwarts marauders (a year older), until her parents tells her they're moving to LA, because they wants to take her away from all the 'magic-stuff' (They don't want to accept the fact that she's a witch). Four years later, she's called as the slayer.

CENTRAL PAIRING: Buffy/Sirius

OTHER PAIRINGS: James/Lily, Willow/Remus, Xander/Anya

_**Reviews respond (for chapter 20 - Epilogue):**_

**mysticallove:** Hi, anna! So happy you liked the chaper - but I agree - poor kid. Having both Sirius and Buffy as parents - what a nightmare! (Although it probably would be a fun one) As for persons hurthing him...well, they better run. Far. Or just give up. They wouldn't stand a chance. As for the sequel...well, it will have to take awhile, I'm afarid - if I decide to do it at all. We'll see. It depends. On a lot. As for Scabbers/Wormtail - glad I managed to surprise you. I hope everything works out with your story, and I'm glad you passed the finals with flying colours!

**airyckah:** Hi! Glad you liked it - we'll see if I do a sequel - I'm still not sure, but I'm lending towards it. But it will probably have to wait a long time if I do one.

**musicgirl141:** So happy you liked it!I thought it fit too!

**bella-lover:** Hi! I'm so happy you seemed to be enjoying my story! Too bad it's over, neh? As for the sequel - we'll see. I think I'm gonna do one - but it will take awhile if I do. Sorry. But I really want to finish my other stories and the entire Out of the Blue-series before I do...and I'm also thinking of another FF-story after a request from another reviwer/friend of mine (Neville James). So We'll see what happens. Can't promise there will be a sequel, but maybe. So cross your fingers!

**The Lady Morgaine:** Hi Jules! If I do a sequel, it will probaply start where I left off - in Harry's first year. this is because of several reasons, but one of them has to do with the "threequel" to "Out of the Blue". No sparetime, eh? Know the feeling. I'm happy I added a happy/funny Neville as well. I've always imagined him more than what he is in the books - can't wait to see what JK "wonderwoman" Rowling has planned fore him. Nev would definitely be a lot more outgoing if he would have grown up with his real parents. As for the lack of action - it was kind of the point. Sequels are, as ypu said, suppossed to be happy unless you plan on an angsty/sad ending with lots of tears.

**PrudencePiperHalliwell** & **Kat Hawkins** & **Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel** & **Beth:** We'll see. Maybe...read my answers to some other reviewers to read more about possible sequel plans. Glad you found it cute/cool/insane!

**Siren's Call:** So happy you liked it! I was thinking of saving both at first, but it didn't work out. Then I thought baout killing both, but I couldn't do that. So...anyway, glad you liked the result! And I agreeHarry never should have had to grow up with those awful people!(Kill, maim, kill. LOL.) As for sequel, we'll see. Read the answers to the other reviewers if you want to know more about possible future plans for this story!

**Chailyn Cole Runewood:** Yep, there be Peter. You evil little rat.

**Just Me:** No problemo! I know the feeling with computer problem - have a "new" one myself now - it's my sisters old one. Anyway, this "new" one also decided to screw up on me. It works now though. Happy you liked the story, and I know I'm evil...sorry. But I couldn't come up with a good plan to have Lily live as well! Unless I had decided to kill Harry instead, but that would be even more evil/unforgiveable, right? As for sequel...again, we'll see. (I seem to say that a lot) Read my answers to some of the other reviewers to read more about my possible plans.

* * *

"Okay..." Sirius mumbled for himself from were he was hidden behind a corner. It was almost midnight, and pitched black; the only light came from his wand, and some candles on the walls. "Let's see...balloons - check. Hairdryer - check. Tickling-powder - check." He did a fast check around the corner to see if Angie-pooh was anywhere near him - he wasn't. Sirius snickered for himself. Ever since his three first pranks on the vampire, Angie-pooh seemed to have made it his mission to stay as far away from him as possible.

Sirius got up, and sneaked into the Great Hall, preparing his prank for the oh so not-scary vampire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As breakfast came, Angel stepped into the Great Hall with a smile on his face. It seemed like Sissy-boy had finally given up in trying to scare him away - no pranks for three hole days.

"I knew he was going to give it up."

"Hey, Angel, over here!" Buffy called form were she was sitting at faculty-table, a smile on her face. Angel hastily looked to both left and right of her - the Sissy-boy wasn't even there., He smirked.

"And the winner is Angel," he mumbled to himself, as he made his way up to the Slayer.

"Hello, Buffy. Have you seen Sirius today?" He said. _'It doesn't hurt to pretend you like him - after all, he's already lost.'_

"Nope," Buffy said. "But I'm sure he'll turn up." She was very relieved that Sirius seemed to have given up on his childish pranking on her ex. She took it as a sign he was prepared to deal with the fact that Angel was her ex - not his concurrent. It seemed like Sirius finally had grown up.

Angel in his turn thought Buffy and Sirius had had a fight, since she didn't seem worried about where the Sissy-boy was. He couldn't have been more pleased.

He brought up his blood-filled cup to his lip, and had just started to take a sip, when he thought he felt a wind blowing against the back of his neck. He turned to Buffy with a frown.

"Is it just me, or is it blowing in here?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows and gave Angel a concerned look.

"Are you okay?"

Angel shrugged, and dismissed his feeling as imagination. If he'd done a backward glance, however, he would have been surprised to see a hairdryer seemingly floating in the air behind him, sending strokes of air at his neck, and his (normally) spiky hair - it was already starting to look weird, pointing in all directions.

Sirius had to hold back a snigger from where he was standing in James' invisibility cloak behind Angel. The first stage of the plan worked fabulous. He brought up the balloons, filled with tickling powder, and let the hairdryer blow a soft wind on them instead of Angel, making them float up in the air, above Angel's head. If the students across the Hall seemed surprised at the balloons sudden appearance, they didn't show it.

Sirius then raised his wand, and whispered a spell under his breath, making the balloons explode soundlessly. The powder fell into Angel's cup of blood, and food, and all over the vampire, finding places on his skin automatically were it would make the most damage - or tickling. Nobody noticed anything. Then, Sirius waited.

Angel suddenly felt a sudden need to move. He squirmed a bit at his chair, and brought up a hand to itch himself in the base of his neck. Buffy gave him another concerned look.

"Angel?"

The vampire gave her a painful smile.

"I'm alright...I'm just a little...itchy," he finished, and started to scratch himself all over. What the hell was going on here? He tried to be discrete at first, but found it impossible, as the itching became more and more irritating. It felt like he had ants in his hair, his neck, his face, his legs, his groin...everywhere! It even felt like they moved inside him. Buffy gave him a shocked and worried look as he stood up, took off his shoes, and started to spin around, scratching himself on all places, like a weird dance.

Buffy started to get a weird suspicion about this. She started to look around after any sign of something un-normal - or Sirius-like, but couldn't find anything, or anyone out of place. Still, she wondered why Sirius hadn't showed up for breakfast - Sirius never missed a meal freely.

She started in shock at Angel, as the places were his skin was bare, started to gain spots of red.

"Angel!"

"I'm...alright," the vampire panted, bouncing around on the place. "I'm just feeling...a bit...itchy."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. She knew Sirius must be doing this.

"GAH!" The vampire let out a scream of frustration, and all the students turned to look at him, as he started to tear his clothes off, doing everything to get closer to that itching, removing it.

"Angel, stop!" Buffy ordered, trying to let the vampire understand he was making a fool out of himself if he continued to dance around and undress himself in front of everybody.

Suddenly, Buffy heard a snicker from the back wall. She took a fast step in the direction the sound had come from, and soon her fingers found a soft material. Buffy pulled of Sirius the invisibility cloak. The prank-master in question was laughing silently, tears of enjoyment streaming down his face. He hastily came to a stop, however, as Buffy hit him - quite hard - above the face.

"SIRIUS!" She shrieked. "Remove whatever charm you've done on Angel, now!"

"I - can't!" Sirius said between snorts of laughter. "It's - tickling-powder!" As if to prove his point, he brought up the hairdryer, and an un-used bag of tickling powder, blowing it all on the dancing vampire, who immediately started to dance around even more, weird sounds coming form his throat. He surely looked ridiculous from were he was moving, read spots all over him, hair and clothes askew.

The student-body was in an uproar of laughter. Buffy felt a sudden need to strangle her boyfriend, but she knew she would probably regret that later, so instead she took angel by the arm, and led him down the Hall, trying to ignore his sudden jerking and scratching of body-parts from now and then. It looked like he was a marionette-doll, moved by someone holding the threads, making him do weird jumping movements.

* * *

**A/N: **There! Hope you enjoyed it...I thought it was a little funny - a little. I'm not so pleased as I could have been, but, oh, well. Anyway, it sounded/looked really funny in my head, but less so on paper. Anyway, review! 


End file.
